Sombras
by Sylveryggdrasil
Summary: Ahora comienza la lucha de verdad. Qué pretende hacer Ed? Qué pretende hacer Roy? La sombra está cada vez más cercana y parece ser que ha llegado la hora de poner todo en riesgo.
1. Capítulo I Buscando Empleo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie "Fullmetal Alchemist" no me pertenecen. Éste es un fic sin fines de lucro.

Buscando trabajo, por fin encuentra una plaza como asistente. Pero, ¿qué clase de jefe le ha tocado? ¿Podrá Ed ayudarle a superar a su rival?

**¡Importante!: **Este fic podría tener algo de Yaoi en capítulos subsecuentes… Aún no estoy segura… Lo sabré más tarde :3

* * *

**Sombras**

**Capítulo I. Buscando un trabajo**

-¡Nii-san!-Al estaba completamente desesperado. Edward era del tipo de chicos con un sueño tan pesado que era toda una proeza despertarlos-¡Nii-san! ¡Despierta!

El despertador llevaba más o menos cuarenta y cinco minutos molestando con su chirriante sonido, lo que había alertado a Alphonse. El menor de los Elric comenzaba a cansarse de ésa rutina. Siempre era lo mismo, el despertador sonaría por la mañana y no dejaría de molestar hasta que el propio Al fuese a apagarlo, y de pasada, debía hacer que su hermano mayor despertara de una vez por todas. Todo eso le había hecho llegar tarde a la escuela en innumerables ocasiones, y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

-¿Al?-Un adormilado Edward se revolvió y el lío de cobijas que lo cubrían se movió. Al suspiró. Su hermano no tenía remedio…

-Ya me tengo que ir o no llegaré a la primera hora-se limitó a decir el menor de los hermanos a modo de saludo y de despedida-. Te dejé el desayuno servido. Despierta ya o se enfriará. Además, recuerda que tienes una entrevista de trabajo.

Dicho lo anterior, salió de la habitación de su hermano. Edward, aún adormilado, se incorporó a medias y se estiró, dando un bostezo. Tallándose los ojos, se deshizo del bulto de cobijas y, sin siquiera tender la cama, se alistó para darse una ducha.

Salido de la ducha, se aprestó para tomar el desayuno, para descubrir que Al había horneado panqueques, y que le había dejado un coctel de frutas y jugo de naranja, con un vaso de…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AL, SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA LA LECHE!!!!!!!

Ya estando en la sala de espera de la oficina, Ed observaba como gente joven, la mayoría un poco mayor que él (que tenía 17), salía y entraba a la oficina en donde se llevaba a cabo la entrevista. Ed, aunque no mostraba sentimiento alguno, se estaba muriendo por dentro.

-(_¡Mira cuánta gente!_)-pensaba, tirándose mentalmente de los rubios cabellos-(_¡Y a ojos vista que todos se ven mucho más preparados y experimentados que yo! ¿Quién me manda a venir sabiendo que tendría tamaña competencia?_).

**Flashback**

-Mira, nii-san-decía Al mientras observaba un anuncio en el periódico-. Este trabajo tiene buena pinta.

-Déjame ver-un muy malhumorado Ed casi le arrebató el periódico a su hermano para mirar. Estaba de mal humor porque de nuevo Al le había puesto un vaso de leche para desayunar.

El mayor de los Elric leyó el anuncio en voz baja, sólo para sí:

_Se ofrece una vacante como asistente._

_Ambos sexos. Edades de 15 a 25 años._

_Como único requerimiento se solicita habilidad de observación._

_Traer solicitud elaborada._

_Buena paga y facilidades de horario._

_Seguro incluido._

_Comuníquese al xxxxxxxxx_

-(_Vaya que éste trabajo sí que tiene buena pinta._)-Pensó el mayor de los hermanos.

-Nos iría bien dado que "alguien" decidió dejar su trabajo anterior-insinuó Al con énfasis.

La venita en la frente de Ed explotó.

-¡Era un trabajo mal pagado! ¡Y encima, EN UNA EMPACADORA DE LECHE! Suficiente tengo con verla cada mañana…

Dicho lo anterior, Edward se acomodó en la silla nuevamente pensando en ése nuevo trabajo.

**Fin del Flashback**

-(_¡Sabía que no debía venir!_)-casi chilló mentalmente- (_¿Cómo pude pensar que podría conseguir un trabajo como éste? Ahora mismo me largo de aquí_).

Cuando hubo terminado de pensarlo, se levantó. Fue ahí cuando lo llamaron por su nombre.

-Edward… Elric Edward…

Dado a lo cual, se paró en seco y se metió en la oficina.

Al poco rato, Ed ya estaba sentado frente a un elegante escritorio de madera de roble, detrás del cual se encontraba una mujer rubia con ojos castaños leyendo su _Curriculum Vitae_, mientras él no podía más que observar lo grandioso de la oficina.

-(_Para tener ésta oficina, la paga sí que debe ser buena…_)-pensó.

-Al parecer nunca has trabajado en un trabajo administrativo ni de oficina-habló ella, con un tono algo frío y estricto, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

Edward se puso tenso.

-Ciertamente-respondió intentando, sin lograrlo del todo, modular su voz para que no sonara nerviosa-, pero no hablaba de que requiriese alguna clase de experiencia.

-No, no la requerimos. Buscamos algo más que experiencia. Dime, ¿tienes disponibilidad de horario?

-Sí-respondió más confiado Edward-, pero el anuncio decía que había facilidades.

-Es que a veces se da la ocasión en que se requiere de apoyo fuera de horario, para saber si se puede recurrir a ti, en determinado caso.

-Sí, dejé la escuela hace un semestre-dio como explicación el chico-. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Bien, lo anotaré.

Entre tanto, Edward volvió a pasar su mirada por la elegante oficina. No le agradaba la idea de sentirse en un lugar desconocido, aún si fuera tan elegante y acogedor como ése. De pronto, topó con la papelera, llena hasta el tope de solicitudes.

-(_Seguramente la mía también terminará allí_)-pensó pesimista.

-Edward-la voz de la rubia volvió a sacarlo de sus cavilaciones-, ¿cuál consideras como tu más destacada cualidad?

-Tengo buena memoria.

-¿Trabajas en equipo?

-Cuando debo hacerlo.

-¿Cuántos libros de psicología tengo en el librero que está detrás de ti?

La pregunta sacó a Ed por un momento de concentración, pero respiró hondo y respondió sin mirar el estante:

-Ocho.

-Y, ¿de medicina?

-Tres.

-¿Diccionarios?

-¿Qué tipo?-pero ella no respondió, así que Ed continuó-. Dos de la lengua española, uno de ortografía, uno de tecnicismos de medicina, cuatro de lenguas extranjeras, uno de sinónimos-antónimos, y uno de dudas.

-¿Biología?

-Tres, uno de los cuales es de bioquímica.

-¿Química?

-Uno.

-¿Economía?

-Ninguno.

Ella sonrió. Ninguno le había dado tantos detalles acerca de su propia oficina. Y en ése oficio era necesaria la habilidad de observación.

-Estás contratado-dijo de repente.

-¿Qué?-Edward estaba anonadado.

-Contratado.

En eso sonó el teléfono y Riza rápidamente lo atendió. Tras asentir unas cuantas veces mientras su semblante se hacía cada vez más serio, colgó el teléfono.

-Felicidades, Edward Elric, has sido contratado justo a tiempo. Tenemos un caso nuevo.

* * *

¿Qué les parece? ¿Les ha gustado? ¡Por favor, dejen reviews! Consideren que éste es mi primer fic, así que ¡¡sean piadosos!! =.

Espero que pronto esté listo el próximo capítulo… :3.

Saludos!!!!


	2. Capítulo II El primer caso de Edward El

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie "Fullmetal Alchemist" no me pertenecen. Éste es un fic sin fines de lucro.

Buscando trabajo, por fin encuentra una plaza como asistente. Pero, ¿qué clase de jefe le ha tocado? ¿Podrá Ed ayudarle a superar a su rival?

**¡Importante!: **Este fic podría tener algo de Yaoi en capítulos subsecuentes… Aún no estoy segura… Lo sabré más tarde :3

¡Por fin, el capítulo dos! Qué feliz soy…. espero que les guste.

* * *

**Sombras**

**Capítulo II. El primer caso de Edward Elric.**

Al llegar a la escena del crimen, Edward se vio embargado con un extraño olor, mezcla de penicilina con otra sustancia parecida a la que los cuerpos desprenden cuando se descomponen, éste último tan tenue que nadie más que él lo notó.

La escena de la muerte era la habitación del difunto (para éste entonces ya sabrán que Edward fue tan inteligente como para irse a meter en una agencia policiaca :3), el cual se hallaba aún en la cama. Era un hombre de mediana edad, cabello castaño, piel clara y constitución fornida pero esbelta. No parecía el tipo de hombre que muriera nada más porque se le antojara.

La habitación tenía una cama, un escritorio, una silla, un librero con libros de derecho y leyes (era abogado), y una mesita de noche, en donde se hallaba, volcado, un frasquito de tabletas de penicilina. El cuerpo parecía que estaba dispuesto de tal forma que sugería una muerte premeditada.

-¿Cuál es la causa de la muerte?-habló Riza, sacando (por enésima vez) a Ed de sus pensamientos.

Los demás se volvieron y Edward pudo ver sus rostros. Uno era alto y de cabello castaño, con la piel morena y algo flacucho, que respondía al apellido de Havoc, otro tenía anteojos y tanto ojos como cabellos oscuros, a quien llamaban Fuery. Breda era el mayor de todos, y su expresión de pocos amigos en su rostro moreno asustó un poco a Ed. Había otro, uno de cabellos negros, que registraba el cuerpo.

-No cabe duda-dijo el que se hallaba registrando el cuerpo-. Suicidio.

Todos asintieron en conformidad, pero a Ed todo ello se le antojaba bastante extraño.

-Bien, está decidido-dijo Havoc, estirándose como si hubiera tenido un muy dura jornada-. Ahora, vamos a comer.

Todos se hallaban saliendo, pero Ed ni se dio cuenta. Se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Asesinato-dijo al fin, cosa que hizo que todos lo miraran como bicho raro.

-Las pruebas dicen que fue suicidio-arguyó Fuery.

-Las pruebas dicen que fue asesinato-dijo Ed, tozudo-. Y si no lo ven, están ciegos.

Ante ésa revelación, el que había estado registrando el cuerpo se volvió bruscamente y se encaró con el chico. No permitiría que nadie se atreviese a poner sus habilidades en tela de juicio.

-¿Qué has dicho?-se paró en seco al volverse Ed.

-(_¿Quién es este niño tan…? ¡No te atrevas a decir que es hermoso!_) O///O

-He dicho que fue asesinato-Ed se encaró con el hombre de oscuros ojos. Si algo le dolía, además de que se metieran con su altura o con su hermano, era que dudaran de su juicio.

-Basta, Roy, Ed-dijo Riza, mediando la situación-. No tienen que pelearse.

-¿Quién se supone que eres, chibi?

-¡¡¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS TAN ENANO QUE DUERME EN UNA CAJA PARA ANILLO?!!!-estalló Ed.

-Pues a ti, ¿ves a alguien más?-agregó burlón Roy.

-Tú…-murmuró Ed con los dientes apretados tratando de controlar su ira.

-Roy, él es el nuevo asistente, así que escúchalo-dijo Riza con una mirada que hizo a los dos desistir de su pleito.

-Bien-concedió Roy-¿En qué te basas para decir que es asesinato?

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-Edward le sonrió, triunfal.

-¿Acaso no ves la posición del cadáver? No tiene señal de lucha, y pareciera que estaba esperando la muerte. Era alérgico a la penicilina y pasaba por un mal momento. Además, hemos revisado la habitación y las ropas del hombre en busca de huellas u otros signos y no hay nada. ¡Nada!

Roy lo miró, ahora él tenía la mueca triunfal. No iba a permitir que ningún novato le dijese a él, que ya tenía siete años de experiencia, qué hacer. Ed no se dejó intimidar.

-¿Dónde está el agua?

La pregunta sacó a todos de foco. Roy dejó de sonreír.

-¿Tienes sed?-casi se burló el azabache.

-No. Sólo que me parece ilógico que tenga restos de penicilina en la boca, porque los tiene, ¿cierto?-Roy asintió-. En ese caso, suena ilógico que el hombre haya ido a la cocina para beberse las pastillas, dejado el vaso bien lavado y en el estante, vuelto a su cama, despilfarrar las pastillas y morir.

Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos, sin saber qué decir. Ciertamente no había ningún vaso por lavar o que diera señales de haber sido utilizado recientemente en la cocina, y, claro está, tampoco había un vaso sobre la mesa de noche o en algún lugar de la habitación. El chico continuó:

-Además, si no encontraron huella alguna, alguien las debió de haber limpiado, porque también es ilógico que una persona no toque su propia ropa…

En eso, Ed se calló y se apresuró a inspeccionar el cadáver.

-Él…-dijo algo alterado-, si fue asesinato, es probable que no haya muerto con los ojos cerrados… Y si el asesino tuvo la necesidad de limpiar toda huella o rastro, quiere decir que no utilizó guantes, además de que no veo restos de ese talco que traen. ¡La pupila!-dijo de repente, sobresaltando a los demás-. Pudo haber tocado la pupila al cerrárselos y…

-¡Claro!-Fuery se adelantó-. Las pupilas no las revisamos.

Todos se miraron y asintieron. Sacaron de nuevo sus instrumentos y pusieron manos a la obra sin decir una palabra, todos salvo el alto moreno, quien miraba al chico con un tic en el ojo. Todos lo habían ignorado, algo que jamás había sucedido siendo él el jefe, y todo por aquel simple novato. ¿Quién se creía que era? Además, no había dormido bien la noche anterior y tampoco había cenado… Se moría de hambre…

-¡Bingo!-Fuery levantó triunfal una fotografía ultravioleta que mostraba el vestigio de una huella-. Sin embargo- dijo a la par de que su entusiasmo decrecía-, es tan difusa que no sé si nos sirva de algo.

-Nos servirá al menos para saber si hubo otra persona, comparando los puntos con los de la huella de la víctima-Havoc le colocó a su compañero una mano amistosa en el hombro, tratando de darle ánimos-. Si comprobamos que son iguales, entonces no hay pruebas contundentes como para iniciar una investigación formal.

-¿No las hay? ¿Y qué hay de lo que dije?-Edward infló los mofletes como haciendo un berrinche xτ.

-No es suficiente-inquirió Breda en tono seco.

-Es raro que una persona se toque los ojos nada más porque se le pega la regalada gana-siguió arguyendo Ed-. ¿Y si resultan ser distintas?

-Entonces podemos confiar en tu teoría y comenzaremos la investigación, ¡contigo al frente!-dijo Havoc en tono ameno, pero la broma no le sentó del todo bien al jefe del grupo. Ed sonrió satisfecho, pero su sonrisa no duró mucho.

-(_¿Quiere decir que no me creía?_)-pensó- (_¡Pero si era más que obvio! Eso es triste… ¡Sniff! _°^°)

Por otro lado, un cierto moreno estaba estallando de ira por dentro.

-(_¡Y en cima de que me ignoran ponen a éste crío como principal! Mi autoridad está siendo minada, ¡Y eso no lo voy a permitir! Pero, es tan mono… ¡No, Mustang! ¡Tú no dijiste eso! ¡Sniff!_)

-¿Qué sucede?-Riza hizo que Mustang regresara a la Tierra (Al parecer el trabajo de Riza en éste fic es sacar a todos de sus cavilaciones =þ).

Roy carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos.

-Ahora que sabemos que es asesinato, ¡a trabajar!-dijo como si él hubiese sido quien lo descubriera. Ed lo miró feo ¬¬-. ¡Fuery! Encárgate de analizar ésa huella en el laboratorio. ¡Havoc! Toma de nuevo una muestra de DNA del hombre y mándala al laboratorio para análisis, así como quiero que hagas un raspado de la boca y la garganta de la víctima. Quizá no ingirió penicilina. ¡Breda! Llama a los forenses para que recojan el cuerpo. Hay que hacer una autopsia completa, incluyendo sustancias tóxicas. ¡Riza! Llama a los cuarteles. Dale al comandante el reporte de lo que hemos encontrado hasta ahora.

-¡Si, señor!-dijeron todos al unísono y se pusieron a trabajar sin dilación alguna.

-En cuanto a ti…-dijo dirigiéndose a Ed, quien lo miró desconcertado O_O-, quiero que me acompañes a registrar la casa entera. Tal vez encontremos nuevas pistas.

Edward sólo asintió y siguió a su superior que ya había dado media vuelta y salido de la habitación. Ed dejó a todos hacer lo que parecía ser que era lo que mejor hacían y salió al corredor. El hombre no vivía nada mal, tenía una bonita casa de soltero con tres habitaciones en la planta alta, a los que se accedía por medio de ése mismo corredor en el que se encontraba parado. Apoyó sus manos en la balaustrada y miró hacia abajo, en la planta baja. Pudo observar un bonito recibidor y la puerta de entrada, que tenía dos ventanitas por las que se entreveía el jardín y el caminito de cemento por el que se llegaba a la casa desde el exterior. Ed pudo notar que no había alfombra, y que el suelo de toda la casa estaba hecho de duela. Todo estaba reluciente, pero pudo notar que las botas negras de Roy dejaban marcas casi imperceptibles pero definitivamente reconocibles. Las huellas de la víctima también debían estar marcadas. Pero no había nada, salvo las de ellos mismos.

-¡Hey!-lo llamó Roy-. Dije que vamos a registrar la casa.

-¿Sabe si hay alguien más en ésta casa?

-Sólo el ama de llaves-respondió Roy acercándose a Ed, quien movía frenéticamente sus dorados ojos queriendo abarcar toda la estancia.

-¿Limpió?

-No, dejó la escena tal y como estaba.

-¿De dónde los llamó?

-Del teléfono en el recibidor.

-No están sus huellas-se limitó a murmurar Ed, casi para sí-, sólo están las de nosotros. A menos que ella use botas también…

-¿Crees que tenga algo que ver, Señor Genio?-Roy esbozó una sonrisa burlona, pero Ed ni caso le hizo.

-Mi nombre es Edward Elric. ¿Ella estaba afuera cuando los recibió? ¿Se negó a entrar?

-Sí, y sí.

-¿Las manos las tenía arrugadas?

-Es joven así que…

-No, hablo de que si estaban arrugadas por que había tocado agua y jabón.

-No lo sé-Roy comenzaba a perder la paciencia. No soportaba que el chico estuviera haciendo un mejor trabajo en su primer día que él. Había requerido alguien con capacidad de observación, pero ¡eso era demasiado!

-(_¿Cómo es posible que no se haya fijado?_)-pensaba Ed ¬¬ -(_Él mejor que nadie debió haber pensado en todo ello. ¿Y se supone que de ahora en adelante va a ser mi jefe? Esto no pinta nada bien _=τ).

-Vamos-llamó Mustang antes de recorrer el pasillo y bajar las escaleras. Ed lo siguió.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en registrar la casa entera, y ya hacía rato que los demás habían salido para cumplir con sus tareas asignadas. La casa estaba en perfecto orden… _Demasiado perfecto_, pensó Ed. Sólo había algo más sospechoso para Ed que la presencia de pistas: la falta de ellas.

Ambos se encontraban solos en el estudio, un lugar acogible e iluminado. Constaba de un escritorio lleno de papeles, un librero lleno de libros y un archivero. Una de las paredes era un gran ventanal que daba al jardín de la parte derecha, un ventanal que se corría una vez abierto el pestillo que se encontraba cerrado. Ed observó con atención los rosales que se alzaban al otro lado de la valla.

Ed se dedicó, entonces, a registrar el librero y algunas carpetas, pero Mustang tenía algo más en mente.

-Éste hombre debe tener muchos enemigos-dijo el menor-. Ha salvado tanto a criminales como a inocentes. Además, ha sido jurado en tres ocasiones, las tres de personas que están cumpliendo su condena.

Una sombra cayó sobre él y Ed se volvió. Mustang estaba allí.

-¡No me espantes de ésa manera!-replicó Ed, pero no hubo reacción alguna de su superior, lo que alarmó al joven-. (_Ti-tiene la mirada de… de un asesino_).

Mustang golpeó la pared con la palma de su mano y la dejó allí, acorralando a Ed contra el ventanal y su brazo. Ed lo miraba estupefacto. Roy esbozó una sonrisa maligna.

-(_¡Me va a morder!_)-pensó Ed con desesperación al ver que el mayor se estaba aproximando más y más a él con una lentitud desesperante. Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Ed, quien no podía articular palabra.

Pero lo que sucedió fue algo completamente diferente. Mustang no lo estaba mordiendo… Lo estaba… besando…

O///O

Ed abrió los dorados ojos como platos sintiendo el cálido contacto con el que ahora era su jefe, y se puso rojo a más no poder. Sólo se escuchó el sonido sordo de la carpeta al caer de las manos de Ed.

Con la fuerza que da la adrenalina, Ed logró empujar a Roy para que se rompiera el contacto y aprovecho el desconcierto del moreno para salir del estudio, sin parar hasta lograr salir de la casa. Con el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad fisiológicamente imposible, y ruborizado a más no poder, Ed, jadeando, trató de alejar el recuerdo de su mente, sin lograrlo.

-¡¡¡ME ACABA DE BESAR!!!-gritó a todo pulmón-¡¡¡ESE BASTARDO!!!!-se tiró de los cabellos, desesperado-(_Mi primer beso fue…¡¡¡NOOOO!!!_)°^° ¡Buuuuu!

En medio de sus cavilaciones, Ed no pudo darse cuenta de que, desde la espesura del tupido arbusto de rosal, dos ojos brillantes y malignos le observaban.

* * *

¡¡¡¡¡Nuevo capítulo!!!!! Espero que les haya gustado, porque en realidad lo escribí en uno de mis momentos de inspiración, ¡en una sola tarde!

Ojalá pronto me llegue otro chispazo para continuar con la historia…

=3 Miau!


	3. Capítulo III Sospechas vanas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie "Fullmetal Alchemist" no me pertenecen. Éste es un fic sin fines de lucro.

Buscando trabajo, por fin encuentra una plaza como asistente. Pero, ¿qué clase de jefe le ha tocado? ¿Podrá Ed ayudarle a superar a su rival?

* * *

**Sombras**

**Capítulo III. Sospechas vanas**

Alphonse estaba preocupado por su hermano. Aquella tarde había regresado y, aún si le había dicho que había conseguido el trabajo, Edward no se veía muy entusiasmado. Al contrario, su hermano parecía confundido y perturbado. Eso le llevó a Al a preocuparse. Ed no era del tipo de chicos que se perturban de manera tan fácil ni por cosas tan sencillas. Simplemente, ¿qué tipo de trabajo era?

Cuando Ed le explicó a Al todo acerca de su nuevo trabajo, y de lo que había ocurrido en la casa del abogado (omitiendo, claro está, la parte del beso, recuerdo que aún le daba escalofríos a Ed ///), Al se relajó, creyendo que la actitud taciturna de su hermano se debía a la impresión de ver a un cadáver (seguramente trauma de cuando murió Trisha Elric, la madre de ambos), y lo dejó estar.

Pero lo que no sabía Al era que el cambio de su hermano se había dado por algo más, algo secreto, que Ed no podría repetir, ni siquiera a Alphonse. Fue por eso que el pobre Ed no pudo hacer ésa noche lo que más le gustaba: dormir. Estaba en la cama dando vueltas y vueltas, una y otra vez, intentando desaparecer de su mente aquella imagen del jefe al sonreír… al acercársele… su mirada…

-¡No!-chilló Edward incorporándose exaltado en la cama, sudando y respirando agitado. Tocó sus labios recordando aquel contacto suave, puede que hasta no desagradable del todo. Y el pobre e inocente Ed comenzó a preguntarse qué tanto lo había disfrutado.

-(_¡No! ¡No! y ¡NO!_)-chilló mentalmente tirándose de los cabellos, casi con ganas de quedarse calvo a la pura fuerza- (_¿Cómo es posible que yo, Edward Elric, esté pensando en disfrutar el beso con un hombre? ¿Y, encima, con un hombre que ni siquiera me agrada? Un petulante, de malas mañas, egocéntrico y quién sabe qué otras trastadas… ¡Eso jamás!_)-Sus cobijas estaban hechas un desastre, por lo que las pateó para podérselas quitar de encima, y ponerse de pie.

Comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación como león enjaulado y hambriento, pensando, diciéndose una y otra vez que el beso no había sucedido, que no lo había disfrutado, que todo había sido un sueño. Intentó convencerse, sin éxito alguno, que su primer beso no fue un beso cálido, tierno, dulce, dado por un hombre.

-(_¡MALDITO MUSTANG!_)-gritó mentalmente (era consciente de que podía despertar a Al, y no quería preocuparlo diciéndole que su nuevo jefe era un pervertido), y se tiró de los cabellos una vez más-(_Si me lo vuelvo a encontrar… ¡sí que lo mato! Un momento… es mi jefe… tengo que verlo de ahora en adelante ¡Sniff! _u.u _. Y necesitamos el dinero…_)

En ése momento, una nube de oscuridad se cernió sobre el mayor de los Elric. Pero Ed se recuperaba rápido, y una hora después se levantó de golpe, decidido.

-(_No me voy a dejar amedrentar, ¡no señor! Ese miserable no me vuelve a tocar, jamás, y yo haré un mejor trabajo que él y yo ganaré y el llorará y…_)

Ed comenzó a imaginarse su triunfo sobre Mustang (no me pregunten qué imaginó), y, satisfecho con su decisión, salió de su alcoba y entró a la cocina, completamente convencido de que no podría dormir, así que comenzó a hacer el desayuno. (¿Quién demonios hace desayuno a las cuatro de la madrugada?).

* * *

Al se incorporó de su cama, apenas destendida, y pulcramente limpia, se estiró y se desperezó. Su despertador aún no había sonado (en realidad, Al era de las personas con gran sentido del tiempo, así que no lo necesitaba, despertaba solito), y vio que faltaban diez minutos para las siete. Tenía clase hasta las nueve, así que tendría mucho tiempo.

-Cierto-dijo para sí, levantándose y tendiendo de nuevo su cama-, debo despertar a nii-san antes de darme una ducha, o no llegará al trabajo.

En eso, se abre la puerta sin que la hayan tocado antes y entra un Edward radiante (tan radiante que asustó a Al), y mira a su hermano.

-¡Qué bien Al, ya estabas despierto!-dijo con una gran sonrisa-. Apúrate y ven desayunar. Ya casi termino.

Y se fue tan intempestivamente como había entrado, cerrando la puerta. Al no dijo palabra alguna O_Ou

-Que nii-san se haya despertado antes que yo, de tan buen humor, y encima que esté preparando él mismo el desayuno…-dijo Al y se quedó callado, completamente anonadado.

Reinó el silencio en su habitación hasta que se escuchó el grito en toda la casa:

-¡VIENE EL APOCALIPSIS!

* * *

Cuando Al por fin hubo vuelto en sus cabales, salió de su habitación, y lo que vio le dio ganas de volver a entrar: Ed estaba tan entusiasmado que había preparado _hot cakes_ desde las cuatro de la mañana, y el resultado… pues…

-¡Nii-san!-gritó Al-¿Sabes que vamos a desayunar sólo nosotros dos? Y a menos que seas una especie de aspiradora insaciable, no podrás acabarte todo eso.

Y es que había _hot cakes_ llenando hasta el último rincón de la sala-comedor; pilas y pilas de interminables de _hot cakes._

_

* * *

_

Ed llegó al departamento lleno de energía, saludó a Riza y a los demás, hasta llegar a la que le habían indicado era la oficina de Mustang. Ed tocó a la puerta para anunciar su llegada (le habían dicho que tenía que reportar siempre su llegada personalmente a Roy), y, una vez hubo recibido respuesta afirmativa, Ed giró la manija y abrió la puerta.

O_O se quedó el muchacho al ver la maravillosa oficina que pertenecía a su jefe: amplia, mucho más grande que la de Riza, con dos libreros llenos hasta el tope, reconocimientos a su labor, títulos y diplomas de excelencia, un escritorio, un diván frente a la ventana que había a la derecha, dos sillones entre los cuales había una mesita de té, una ventana detrás del jefe con cortinas blancas y una cafetera burbujeante en una especie de mesa de noche.

-Ah, Edward, adelante-lo llamó Roy, y si no hubiera sido por que el jefe no estaba solo, Ed no habría entrado, por la sonrisa que compuso el moreno.

Ed se metió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y se acercó, quedando de pie frente a la mesita de té. Ambos hombres estaban sentados frente a frente, uno en cada sillón. El que acompañaba a Mustang era un hombre de lentes de cabello negro, con barba de uno o dos días.

-Maes, quiero presentarte a Edward Elric, MI asistente desde ayer-dijo el moreno haciendo demasiado énfasis en la palabra "mi"-. Edward, él es Maes Hughes, también es del equipo, y se encarga de las investigaciones encubiertas. Le he pedido que buscara a los posibles asesinos. Ya sabes, gente relacionada con la víctima y que pudieran haber tenido un móvil para asesinarlo.

El hombre llamado Maes se puso en pie y le ofreció una mano amistosa a Ed, quien se la estrechó con una sonrisa afable. Mustang puso cara de pocos amigos al ver lo afable que Ed se comportaba. Con él siempre eran peleas…

-Gusto en conocerte, Edward-dijo Maes.

-Lo mismo digo, Hughes-san-dijo Ed-, pero llámeme Ed, no Edward, es algo frío…

-Roy me estaba diciendo el fantástico trabajo que hiciste ayer, tus magníficas deducciones y tu capacidad de observación-dijo Maes bastante alegre, y tomó a Ed por los hombros como si lo fuese a abrazar-. ¡Eso fue increíble! Descubrir un asesinato en contra de toda predicción. Ni siquiera Roy pudo…

Roy carraspeó para interrumpir la plática de ambos y, de paso, separarlos. No le había agradado la manera en la que Maes tomaba a Edward, de manera tan familiar, y de que Edward se dejase hacer, cuando con él se quejó de un simple beso.

-Creo que Maes tiene razón, Edward. El mérito por descubrir un asesinato tan bien disimulado como el de ayer fue una gran proeza-dijo Mustang.

-(_¿Lo dice en serio?_)-pensó el inocente de Ed-(_Quizá no sea tan mala persona como pensé en un principio…_)

-Suerte de principiante-sentenció, por último, el jefe de Ed, burlón.

-(_¡Retiro lo dicho!_)-gritó mentalmente Ed, reprimiendo el impulso y el deseo de golpear a aquel hombre-(_¡Sigue siendo un bastardo que mira a los demás hacia abajo, como si fuéramos cucarachas!_).

-Pero, ¿qué esperaba de un chibi?-volvió a picar Roy al chico.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE HASTA LA HORMIGA MÁS PEQUEÑA PODRÍA APLASTARLO?

-¿Tú a quién crees?-Mustang alzó una ceja, burlón.

-Basta los dos-Hughes intentó mediar la situación-, si los vieran, diríase que son un matrimonio mal parado.

-¡NO SOMOS MATRIMONIO!-dijeron ambos al unísono, señalándose uno al otro.

-Eso no importa, sólo quería reducir la tensión. En fin, Edward…-los ojos de Hughes brillaron-, ¡Mira a mi hija!

Y en eso, le mostró a Ed un millón de fotos de una niña, la mayoría en la misma posición tomada en diferentes ángulos. O_Ou

-Maes, ¿qué me querías decir?-interrumpió Mustang una vez más al ver que Hughes estaba acaparando de nuevo al rubio.

-Cierto-Maes se acomodó sus lentes con gesto misterioso-. Tengo tres sospechosos, los tres igualmente relacionados cercanamente con la víctima: la criada, su asistente y su primo. Los primeros dos tienen una cuartada, pero no el tercero. En el fólder que te di está toda su información. He citado a los tres en la casa del asistente, que era la más cercana al cuartel.

-¡Bien! Un momento…-Ed los miró a ambos-. ¿Eso quiere decir que siempre sí es un asesinato?

-Sí-dijo Mustang-la huella en el ojo no era la misma que la de la víctima, y encontramos penicilina en la boca de la víctima, pero no en la garganta. Y la autopsia indica que murió por intoxicación por tomaína.

-¿Tomaína? ¿Eso es posible?-dijo un Ed anonadado-. Vaya… creí que había sido algo más serio, como ricina o cianuro… No, el cianuro está muy trillado… Pero quizá ricina… Es fácil tragarse la semilla de una planta…

-¡Edward! Deja de divagar-lo regañó su jefe. Ed lo miró feo ¬¬-, de todas maneras, como todos están ocupados, tú me acompañarás a entrevistar a los sospechosos.

-¿Tú y yo?-dijo Ed pasmado, procesando la información.

-¿Estás sordo?

-Y ¿Hughes-san?-Ed no quería estar a solas con el jefe de nuevo, aún le retumbaba en la cabeza lo del beso de la tarde pasada.

-Tiene trabajo. Además, en tu hoja de entrevista decía que tenías total disponibilidad de tiempo, así que te aguantas.

-(_¡Yo y mi bocota!_)-Xτ

-Así que vámonos-Roy se levantó, incitando a Ed a que lo siguiera.

* * *

Ya en el carro de Mustang (un Mercedes SLC color negro), Ed, en el asiento del copiloto estaba mirando por la ventana de mal humor, pensando en nada en particular. De hecho, estaba tan perdido que no se estaba fijando que el camino que estaban recorriendo. Roy le lanzaba miradas de soslayo de vez en cuando, pero en general, ambos no decían ni pío.

Ed despertó de su ensoñación cuando sintió que el carro se detuvo. Miró a Mustang, confundido. Como no se había dado cuenta del camino, se había sorprendido al ver que Roy había aparcado en una calle poco concurrida (en realidad, nada concurrida), con una valla de alambre entrecruzado.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya llegamos?-Ed parecía que acabara de despertar. Roy le dedicó una media sonrisa burlona.

-Parece que el genio se perdió por el camino-dijo.

Ed sólo atinó a inflar los mofletes.

-No me digas que aquí es donde vive el sujeto.

-No-respondió Mustang, y al hacerlo, esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.

Ed sólo presintió lo que venía, y decidió intentar salir del automóvil lo más tranquilamente posible. Con gesto molesto, Ed se volvió.

-Bueno, supongo que no quieres llegar en tu hermoso coche-dijo-. Bueno, caminemos el resto de camino, si no hay de otra.

Pero al momento de querer abrir su portezuela, ésta no cedió.

-(_¡Demonios! Éste ha puesto el seguro para niños. ¡Estoy atrapado, maldición! T_T _)

Y la sonrisa de Mustang se ensanchó al descubrir que Ed había caído redondito en su trampa.

Sin mediar palabra, Roy rodeó la cintura de Ed tan rápidamente que el chico no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de ser halado hacia el mayor. Edward, en un acto reflejo, alcanzó a cubrir su boca con su brazo. Roy lo miró sorprendido, pero se compuso casi de inmediato.

-¿Miedo?-dijo de manera sombría.

-(_¡Éste tiene sonrisa de maniaco! Creo que ya lo había dicho… ///_)-mas no dijo nada. Al contrario, intentó volver su rostro hacia otro lado. El moreno, al adivinar sus intenciones, tomó el mentón de Ed con su mano libre obligándolo a mirarlo. Y sin preámbulo, acercó su rostro y besó de nuevo al menor. Sin embargo, ésta vez, Ed se zafó con relativa facilidad.

-¡Déjeme!-chilló a pesar de su falta de aliento.

Mustang, dolido por el rechazo, frunció el entrecejo y prácticamente aventó a Ed contra la portezuela en brusco ademán. Sin mediar más palabras, prendió el auto y lo puso en marcha.

-Tenemos trabajo-dijo en un tono gélido.

-¡Usted comenzó!-chilló Ed, pero el moreno ni caso le hizo. Ed bajó la cabeza-(_¿Por qué me siento tan mal? Bueno, eso no importa. Lo importante es que creo saber ahora el por qué de muchas cosas. Siendo un trabajo tan bien pagado… ¿Por qué?_).

La casa del asistente era modesta, de dos pisos pero pequeña, con un pequeño jardincito a la entrada. No parecía ganar mal, pero tampoco era demasiado ostentoso. Aún molesto, Mustang aparcó el carro a la entrada. Salió del carro y se tomó el tiempo que quiso para darle la vuelta y abrir la portezuela del lado de Ed. Sin embargo, el chico apenas alcanzó a salir antes de que el mayor cerrara la puerta de un golpe sordo, que casi deja sin mano a Ed. La venita en la frente de Ed estaba palpitando al ver que su jefe se encaminaba para la casa sin siquiera esperarlo.

-Este sujeto…-murmuró furioso Ed, sólo para sí.

Dentro era acogedor, aunque Ed logró captar un olor peculiar, que le recordaba algo, pero no sabía qué. La persona que les había abierto era una persona morena con ojos verde esmeralda, cabello castaño rojizo y delgado. Se le antojó a Ed como una persona amable. Era el dueño de la casa. Pero algo a Ed le recordaba la cara de ese sujeto. Los condujo hasta el comedor, en donde se encontraban reunidos la criada del difunto, una muchacha joven, de cabellos negros y ojos castaños; y un hombre alto y de anchas espaldas, con un semblante serio y reservado, pero que no se parecía en nada a su primo. Él era de cabellos negros, blanco y de ojos azules.

Mustang, como estaba de tan mal humor, se presentó fríamente, sin presentar a Ed, y después se sentó para entrevistar a los tres.

Conclusivamente, ninguno de los tres tenía un motivo para matar a Hastings (el apellido de la víctima, Mariuz Hastings), pero el primo no tenía cuartada comprobable, mientras que los otros dos sí. Según la versión de la criada, ella había salido de la ciudad estando de permiso para visitar a un familiar enfermo, cosa enteramente comprobada ante la evidencia del boleto y de que había sido vista la noche del asesinato esperando en la estación para volver a la ciudad. Por otro lado, el asistente y el primo estaban con la víctima el día de su muerte, y ambos se habían quedado hasta tarde, habían comido juntos (por lo que la tomaína no podía haber estado en la comida), luego, por la noche, el asistente (Richard Gribbins) se retiró con la excusa de que tenía mucho trabajo para el día siguiente y, tras ir a la cocina para ayudar a lavar los trastes y recoger su abrigo, salió de la casa dejando a Mariuz y a su primo (Louis Gasden) solos. La cuartada fue confirmada gracias al registro de una llamada hecha a Richard a eso de las 10:00 p.m., que atendió él mismo. Según el registro forense, la tomaína debió haber sido ingerida alrededor de las 12:45 a.m., por lo que no pudo haber sido él el asesino.

Sin embargo, Louis no tenía evidencia para comprobar su versión de que había salido de la casa de Mariuz a las 11:25 p.m., cosa que lo hizo blanco de las sospechas de Mustang.

-¡Le he dicho que no lo he matado yo!-Louis saltó de la silla golpeando la mesa con ambas palmas de las manos ante las insinuaciones de Mustang.

-No tiene una cuartada, y parece ser que usted había tenido sus diferencias con él-agregó Mustang en un tono que a duras penas ocultaba su irritación.

-¿Cenaron algo?-interrumpió Ed de repente.

-No… Sólo comimos, cuando estábamos los tres-respondió Louis-, pero Mariuz tenía la costumbre de beber una taza de té antes de dormir.

-Raro…-Ed comenzó a reflexionar-. Señorita Claire-dijo el chico dirigiéndose a la sirvienta, visiblemente alterada-, ¿a qué hora llegó usted de su viaje?

-Llegué a la estación a las 2:15 a.m., y de allí tomé un taxi. Debí haber llegado alrededor de las 2:45 a.m. a la casa.

-¿No verificó el estado de su señor?

-No, creí que estaría ya dormido, y por ello…-y rompió en sollozos.

-Edward, deja de ser tan descortés-lo regañó Roy, aún enojado. Ed lo miró feo.

-(__, ¿por qué me regaña? Sólo hago lo que se supone que debo hacer. _Xτ).

Sin importarle las réplicas de su jefe, Ed se hizo el digno y prosiguió, pero en un tono tranquilizador.

-¿Cuándo descubrió el cuerpo?

-A eso de las siete. Me preguntaba por qué el señor no se había levantado, pues según sabía yo, tenía una cita importante.

-¿A qué hora avisó a la policía?

-La llamada la recibimos a las 9-respondió fríamente Mustang-. Edward, deja ya de hacer preguntas sin sentido, y arrestemos a éste hombre-dijo refiriéndose a Louis.

-(_¿Inservibles?_)-gritó Ed mentalmente-(_¡Tú eres el inservible aquí! ¡No estás haciendo nada bueno!_)

-¿Por qué tardó tanto en dar aviso?

-Me asusté mucho…-sollozó Claire-, no sabía que hacer…

-Es comprensible-la consoló Mustang en tono… ¿seductor?

Ed miró la escena, y no le gustó nada.

-Pero tuvo tiempo de limpiar la casa, ¿no?-dijo Ed enojado, quizá más brusco de lo que pretendía, es sólo que la imagen de Mustang consolando a la chica…

Claire lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, suplicante. Roy lo miró, con ojos que echaban chispas.

-Guarda silencio-lo riñó-. Tal parece que sospechas de ésta adorable-Ed hizo una mueca XP-señorita, cuando está más que claro que ella no pudo haber sido. Pensar que una chica tan linda fuera capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad… ¡Es inconcebible!-acto seguido, se volvió hacia la chica-. Por favor, discúlpelo. Es sólo un novato que no sabe lo que hace.

Ed casi se le echa encima a Roy, de lo furioso que estaba. Pero ni tiempo le dio, pues, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mustang sacó sus esposas y se las arregló para colocárselas a Louis.

-¡Suélteme! Ya le he dicho que yo soy inocente-replicó furioso el aludido. Mustang hizo caso omiso de él y de los otros, que miraban impactados la escena.

-Edward, llama al cuartel, que envíen refuerzos. ¡Ya!-le ordenó.

-Pero él no es el asesino-replicó Ed.

-¡Hazlo ya! Si no lo haces, puedes irte despidiendo de éste trabajo-la mirada de Mustang le hizo entender al chico que era capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Ed, furioso, se mordió el labio y apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos-¡Ya!-volvió a ordenar Roy.

-¿Puedo usar su teléfono?-preguntó el chico a Richard.

-Sí, está en el vestíbulo-respondió el aludido anonadado por la escena que estaba presenciando.

-(_Perdóneme, pero de verdad que Al y yo necesitamos el dinero_)-pidió Ed encaminándose al vestíbulo para cumplir con la orden que le habían dado. En esa situación, no podía hacer otra cosa. Y se odió por ello.

* * *

¿Qué tal ha ido? Espero que no haya estado muy largo. Pero tenía que dar más detalles de lo esperado. ¡Por favor! Dejen reviews, quiero saber lo que opinan, y así me ayudan a mejorar.

Espero que el siguiente capítulo sea más intrigante (es la primera vez que escribo misterio, de hecho, es la primera vez que escribo algo), y más interesante. Lo que menos quiero es aburrirlos.

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Capítulo IV El verdadero asesino

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie "Fullmetal Alchemist" no me pertenecen. Éste es un fic sin fines de lucro.

Buscando trabajo, por fin encuentra una plaza como asistente. Pero, ¿qué clase de jefe le ha tocado? ¿Podrá Ed ayudarle a superar a su rival?

Aquí el cuarto capítulo, por fin! Espero que les guste, porque creo que es algo diferente a los anteriores… Y más largo!

**Sombras**

**Capítulo IV. El verdadero asesino**

Habían pasado tres días desde la aprehensión de Louis Gasden, y Edward no podía deshacerse del remordimiento. Ed sabía perfectamente que Louis era inocente, pero el problema era ¿cómo demostrarlo?

Se encontraba en su propia oficina, una que le había sido cedida como asistente de Roy, y se hallaba acomodando los archivos en las carpetas. Era un trabajo duro porque Mustang le había "pedido" que los acomodara por fechas y por tipo de caso resuelto. Había una carpeta para casos cerrados y otra para casos no resueltos. Ed estaba molesto porque sabía muy bien que toda la información se encontraba también en la base de datos y que, por lo tanto, su trabajo era para nada. Se encontraba acomodando los casos más antiguos de la carpeta de casos no resueltos, cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe sordo, que asustó al muchacho, lo que provocó que tirara algunas hojas.

Era Mustang.

-Edward, nos llama el abogado del señor Gasden. Al perecer, quieren negociar. Apresúrate a limpiar éste desastre para que podamos irnos.

-Fue tu culpa. Se supone que debes tocar antes de entrar-replicó un molesto Ed, recogiendo las hojas tiradas.

-Te puse ese trabajo porque creí que lo harías bien, con ésa memoria que tienes-Roy compuso una sonrisa burlona-. Pero creo que las hojas están demasiado pesadas para un chibi como tú.

-¡A QUIÉN LE DICES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE SE AHOGA EN UN CHARCO!

-¿Te respondo?-contestó Mustang, aguantándose la risa ante la reacción de Ed.

Ed se tuvo que aguantar el berrinche, porque en ése momento, Riza hizo su aparición.

-Jefe-dijo-, se supone que esos papeles debería estarlos arreglando usted-finalizó con una mirada capaz de asustar hasta al más temible demonio.

-Si, ya lo sé-Mustang colocó sus manos entre él y la mujer, como para calmarla-, pero he tenido mucho trabajo. Es más, ahora mismo salgo con Edward para la prisión a hablar con el abogado de Gasden. ¡Ve a mi oficina de inmediato, Elric!-ordenó antes de escurrírsele a Riza, quien le sonrió a Ed.

-Tómate tu tiempo-le dijo-. La cita no es sino hasta las tres.

Ed volteó a ver el reloj, que marcaba las doce del día.

-Aún es muy temprano-murmuró para sí. Encogiéndose de hombros, continuó su labor de recoger las hojas caídas. Solícita, Riza lo ayudó con algunas. En medio de su labor, Ed cogió una hoja con una foto de un hombre muy parecido a Mustang, los mismos cabellos negros, el mismo color de ojos, la misma expresión fría… Al leer el nombre del hombre, Ed no pudo evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Charles Mustang…(1)-murmuró. Riza lo miró desconcertada.

-¿Qué?-dijo.

-Este hombre se llama Charles Mustang-dijo Ed-, y es casi idéntico al jefe… ¿Quién es? Y, ¿por qué está en los archivos?

Riza, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Tomó delicadamente la hoja de manos de Ed y la miró.

-Es su primo-dijo ella en tono sombrío. Ed se sorprendió, pero se esperaba algo así. No era tonto y el parecido de familia era increíble.

-Él… ambos vivían juntos-continuó Riza hablando en voz baja, como si fuera algo en verdad muy doloroso-. Eran muy unidos… Hasta ése día…

-¿Qué día? Riza, ¿qué pasó?-Ed estaba intrigado, y, aunque tenía curiosidad, una parte de su mente le decía que no debía escuchar la respuesta a ésas preguntas.

-El día en que Roy cumplió los 15, ésa noche, Charles mató a toda la familia, con excepción, claro está, de Roy.

-¡¿Cómo?-Ed se paró de golpe.

-Nadie sabe el por qué dejó a Roy con vida, ni el por qué del asesinato. Charles era huérfano, y la familia de Roy lo acogió. Después de todo, el padre de Roy era su tío. El caso es que, después de eso, comenzó una serie de asesinatos de lo más terrible. Fueron los peores cinco años para Amestris-Riza se levantó, con la hoja en mano-. Jamás pudo ser atrapado. Se le llegó a llamar "La Muerte Lenta", seguramente tú también has escuchado hablar de él.

Ed recordaba vagamente ése nombre. El peor asesino en serie que solía matar a sus víctimas de forma tan terrible y lenta que era aterrador.

-¿Es por eso que Roy se metió en ésta agencia?

Riza asintió. Siguieron unos momentos de incómodo silencio, hasta que Ed se atrevió a romperlo.

-Debo ir a la oficina de Roy, o me regañará de nuevo-dijo-. Luego volveré a arreglar éste desastre.

Salió de la oficina dejando a Riza sola. La oficina de Ed estaba justamente enfrente de la de Mustang, pero antes de entrar, Ed tomó aire. Ahora entendía mejor el por qué Roy se tomaba tan en serio su trabajo. Roy tenía un rival, uno muy astuto, uno al que nunca había podido hacer pagar por el dolor que había causado. Ed suspiró.

-(_Yo también quisiera ayudarle en algo, pero creo que en éste caso, no sirvo de nada. Además, el caso está cerrado y el sujeto desapareció entre las brumas del tiempo_)-. Ed miró fijamente la puerta- (_No puedo remediar todos los problemas del mundo, ni las injusticias. Y eso es tan…frustrante_).

Se decidió a tocar por fin a la puerta, y cuando recibió respuesta y entró, encontró a un Mustang dándole la espalda, mirando por la ventana, por la que entraba una brisa fresca que agitaba las cortinas.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, jefe?-Ed intentó hablar normal, pero no tuvo éxito del todo. Y Mustang lo notó. Se volvió a mirar al menor.

-¿Has recogido todas las hojas?-preguntó extrañado al no notar ni una sola gota de ironía en la voz del chico.

-Casi-respondió Ed.

-Cuando acabes, tráemelas. No importa si no has terminado de acomodarlas.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el menor.

-Porque ése es mi trabajo.

-Pero yo soy su asistente. Se supone que debo asistirlo-insistió Ed. Extrañamente se sentía obligado a ello, pero no era por que sintiera lástima o algo por el estilo por su jefe, si no que sentía que ahora lo respetaba un poco (sólo un poquito) más-. Si usted tiene trabajo más importante que eso, yo le ayudaré con lo que sea menos importante-dijo seria y decididamente-. No puedo hacer mucho, porque no he llevado un entrenamiento riguroso como el de ustedes, pero al menos sé que puedo acomodar correctamente esos archivos.

Roy lo miró sorprendido, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Bien. Lo dejo en tus manos entonces-. Roy sonrió apaciblemente. Por su lado, Ed se sonrojó un poco. El chico sólo atinó a asentir y a salir precipitadamente de la oficina.

Ya afuera, Ed suspiró.

-Cuando no está acosando a alguien, es agradable-murmuró el chico para sí. De pronto se acordó de algo y, tomando aire, volvió a tocar a la puerta de Mustang.

-Adelante-llegó la respuesta desde adentro. Ed sólo entreabrió la puerta para asomarse.

-¿Qué sucede?-Roy lo miró.

-Sólo quería saber a qué hora nos vamos para hablar con el abogado de Gasden-Ed estaba algo sonrojado por preguntar algo tan estúpido. Al fin y al cabo, ya sabía que la cita era a las tres y sabía a cuánto tiempo quedaba la prisión desde el cuartel.

-La cita es a las 3 en punto, Edward-respondió Mustang-. No te preocupes. Yo te llamo cuando sea hora.

Edward asintió, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Mustang suspiró.

-Creo que hoy no-dijo para sí, con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

* * *

Edward estuvo trabajando exhaustivamente en el acomodo de los archivos hasta que llegó la hora de irse. Al llegar a la prisión, fueron conducidos hasta una cámara privada en donde ya esperaban Gasden y su abogado, un hombre con gesto estoico y recto, de nombre Adolph Lemesurier. Ambos fueron invitados a sentarse y comenzaron a platicar (de hecho, Ed quedó fuera de la plática. En lo tocante a las leyes, Ed no sabía ni en qué año se había creado la constitución vigente).

En fin, Mustang decidió negociar que la condena no pasara de los 25 años de prisión, pero el abogado no estaba del todo conforme. Fue allí que Ed decidió salirse. En realidad, estaba tan aburrido que ya se estaba durmiendo. Se sentó en la sala de recepción que daba hacia el área por donde se entraba a las celdas, y se despejó. Unos 15 minutos más tarde, apareció Gasden custodiado por dos guardias, con las manos esposadas a la espalda. Al ver a Ed, el hombre pidió a los guardias detenerse y se dirigió hacia el muchacho. Ed lo miró.

-Gracias-dijo Gasden.

-¿Por qué?-Ed estaba perplejo.

-Creíste en mí-se limitó a responder el hombre antes de retirarse, seguido de los custodios.

Edward se levantó, y lo llamó, pero Gasden no se volvió ni una sola vez. Ed apretó los puños, frustrado. Él había sido el que había llamado al cuartel para pedir refuerzos para capturar a Louis, todo porque no quería perder el trabajo, y a pesar de saber o más bien, sentir, que él no era el asesino. Y aún así, ¿le agradecía? Ed lamentó su propia cobardía.

-(_Hace horas me decía a mí mismo que no podía solucionar todos los problemas del mundo_)-se dijo, y sonrió-(_Pero puedo intentarlo_).

Antes de que Gasden desapareciera al dar la vuelta al pasillo en dirección al área de celdas, Ed se aferró a las rejas que separaban el pasillo común con el de los reclusos y gritó:

-Louis-san, yo creo en usted-ésta vez, Louis sí que se volvió a mirarlo-. Creo que no mató a su propio primo ¡Y voy a descubrir al verdadero asesino! ¡Es una promesa!-Ed sonrió tranquilizador-. Pronto saldrá de éste lugar.

Gasden, pasada su impresión, compuso una media sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza antes de desaparecer en el pasillo.

* * *

Los días pasaron y Ed cada vez se sentía más frustrado. No había podido descubrir nada nuevo, sobre todo cuando Mustang lo acaparaba con trabajos triviales, cosa que le llevó a Ed a arrepentirse de las palabras que le había dirigido a Mustang antes de que ambos fuesen a hablar con Lemesurier.

-(_¡Argh! ¡Ése Mustang! Está bien que me deje ayudarlo, pero…_)-Ed estaba nadando en cartas que llegaban al cuartel, cartas de casos pequeños en los que se pedía ayuda: que su gato se perdió, que si su marido se fugó con quién sabe quién, que si su novia lo engañaba… En fin, cosas tan triviales en las que se requería una respuesta del cuartel para solucionarlos-(_¡La gente está loca!_)-Ed hizo un berrinche mental-(_¿Qué cree que somos? ¿Adivinos? Su gato se perdió… ¡Pues búsquelo o cómprese otro! Su marido se fugó… ¡Demándelo por abandono de hogar y sáquele el dinero! Su novia lo engaña… ¡Pues búsquese otra!_) Y pensar que Mustang quiere que responda todas éstas ridiculeces con respeto y cortesía… ¡Blee!-dijo esto último en voz alta, recargando su mejilla en una de sus manos e inflando los mofletes.

Sin embargo, en ése momento entró Mustang (sin tocar de nuevo, para variar), y lo miró con ironía.

-¡Pero qué bien trabajas!-dijo en tono sarcástico y con una sonrisa hecha de lado.

-¡Pues claro!-Ed se levantó de golpe de la silla y lo señaló, con la venita de la frente a punto de explotar-. ¿Qué te crees tú que pone la gente en sus cartas? ¡Quiere que resolvamos todos sus problemas como si fuésemos una especie de magos sabelotodo!

-No tienes que contestarlas todas-Mustang apenas y podía aguantarse la risa ante la rabieta del menor.

-Y a qué horas me lo dices-murmuró Ed con una nubecita de tormenta sobre su cabeza. Ed se dejó caer cansado de nuevo en su silla, suspirando.

-(_En verdad es lindo cuando se enoja_)-pensó Mustang con una sonrisa divertida, pero luego reaccionó-(_¿Qué diablos es lo que acabo de decir? ¡Contrólate, Mustang!_)-carraspeó para llamar la atención de Ed, quien lo miró cansado con sus dorados ojos, brillantes a pesar del sueño (a causa de lo del caso de Louis Gasden, Ed no había podido dormir bien)-. Mañana tómate el día. No hay nada que hacer.

Ed lo miró, sorprendido. Llevaba dos semanas en el trabajo y no había tenido ni un solo día de descanso. Pero de pronto, se le ocurrió una idea que le levantó los ánimos y le quitó provisionalmente el sueño.

-Jefe-lo llamó antes de que Roy llegara a salir de la oficina de Ed. Roy lo miró inquisitivo-. ¿Cree que sea posible que mañana pueda ir a hablar con Louis Gasden?

Roy se lo pensó un poco, preguntándose qué es lo que se traía Ed entre manos, pero por más que lo miró, esos ojos dorados no mostraban más que determinación.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres y es lo que necesitas para que estés tranquilo, me haré cargo de todo para que mañana te permitan verlo.

-¿En serio?-Ed compuso una de sus más hermosas y grandes sonrisas-. ¡Gracias, jefe!

Ahora fue el turno de Mustang de sonrojarse (jeje) ante la sonrisa tan sincera y alegre de su asistente, y salió hecho un tomate rojo. Ya afuera, Mustang se recargó en la puerta y suspiró.

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que me pasa?-se dijo.

Ed fue conducido a uno de ésos compartimientos privados como en el que habían estado aquella vez que hablaron con Lemesurier y Gasden, completamente aislado y a prueba de ruidos, pero con la única puerta custodiada celosamente por dos guardias.

Ed le había pedido a Gasden que le narrara todo lo que había sucedido el día en que murió Hastings, pero con todo lujo de hasta el más mínimo detalle, a lo cual Gasden respondió como mejor pudo. Según su versión, él había llegado a eso del mediodía a casa de su primo, y para entonces Gribbins ya estaba allí. Según la versión de Hastings, Richard no hacía mucho que había llegado. Después, los tres se pusieron a jugar varias manos de póker sin que se sucediese alguna novedad. A las tres en punto, tomaron un refrigerio, un poco de té y bizcochos, para después continuar hablando de lo que Gasden llamó "negocios".

-¿Qué clase de negocios?-preguntó Ed interrumpiendo el relato que había estado escuchando tan atentamente, a la par de que comenzaba a encajar las piezas del rompecabezas.

-En realidad, Mariuz y yo estábamos involucrados en la compra-venta de una casa más pequeña. Soy corredor de bienes raíces, y Mariuz se puso en contacto conmigo puesto que quería una casa más pequeña y menos costosa, pero nada "inferior", como lo denominó él mismo-contestó Gasden-. Como ya has de estar enterado, Mariuz estaba pasando por un mal momento, económicamente hablando, y ya no podía seguir manteniendo su anterior tren de vida. Mariuz era lago inestable, y por lo mismo, su esposa lo dejó.

-¿Estaba casado? (_¿Por qué diablos me cuesta tanto imaginármelo?_)

-Sí, sin hijos, lo que hizo más fácil el trámite del divorcio-asintió Louis-. No obstante mi buena disposición de ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera, las casas en venta que se ajustaban a su presupuesto, siempre tenían algún defecto para él. No pudimos llegar a algún acuerdo. A eso de las 4:30 pedimos algo de un restaurant para comer, y nos levantamos de la mesa a eso de las 6:20. Yo ayudé a Gribbins a lavar los platos y todo lo que habíamos utilizado durante la comida y la hora del refrigerio, y después de eso, volvimos a la sala de estar junto a Mariuz, quien se encontraba taciturno. Intenté convencerlo de que comprara una cierta casa sencilla cerca del centro, pero rehusó. No fue hasta cerca de las 10:00 que Gribbins dijo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y fue a la cocina por su abrigo. Entre tanto, Mariuz y yo estuvimos hablando a fondo de lo de la casa, y cuando se fue su asistente, las cosas comenzaron a acalorarse, por lo que decidí retirarme. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

-Me pregunto principalmente el por qué de su reticencia-reflexionó Ed, y de pronto se le prendió el foco-. Este… ¿Qué iba a sucederle a la señorita Claire cuando el señor Hastings se mudara?

-Me temo que hubiese quedado desempleada-respondió sorprendido ante el cambio de tema el hombre que rara vez descomponía su rostro serio.

-Es que no se veía muy afectada ante la perspectiva de perder su trabajo-reflexionó Ed.

-Acababa de morir su señor, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué se riera? Aunque me sorprende mucho su reacción…

Ed lo miró con los ojos echando chispas y con la venita de su frente a punto de explotar, pero luego reaccionó procesando lo último.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Ed lo miró. Gasden había tomado una posición sombría.

-Mariuz, después de ser abandonado por su esposa, comenzó a rondar a la señorita Claire. Yo estaba en contra de ello, y no porque ella no estuviera a su altura, al contrario, Claire es una señorita admirable y respetable, por lo que yo también la aprecio mucho. El porqué yo me oponía era porque ella me confesó una vez el hecho de que estaba enamorada de otro hombre, y estaba realmente triste por el hecho de que Mariuz la estaba obligando a casarse con él por medio de amenazas, por lo que recurrió a mí para que le apoyara. Sin embargo, lamento admitir que yo no pude auxiliarla en nada.

-En un archivo que se recolectó para la agencia por un agente especial decía que usted tenía sus diferencias con su primo. ¿Era debido a eso?

-Bueno…-Louis se tomó un tiempo para elegir sus palabras-, en parte sí. Como ya le dije, yo aprecio mucho a Claire, pero nuestras diferencias vienen arraigadas desde ya tiempo atrás. Lo de Claire sólo ayudó a aumentar la tensión. Pero no veo la relevancia de esto, a menos que estés personalmente interesado-finalizó con una sonrisa burlona.

La venita de Ed explotó de nuevo.

-(_Este tipo… en eso sí que se parece a Mustang… En lo sarcástico… Un momento… ¿Qué hago yo pensando en ese sujeto? ¡Argh! Ya ni dentro de mi mente estoy seguro en su contra. ¡Sniff!_). No es eso-dijo Ed, ésta vez en voz alta dirigiéndose a su interlocutor-. Es sólo que no me queda claro todo el asunto. Ella me pareció de esas personas cuya fragilidad se pone de manifiesto en momentos de estrés, como en el caso de la entrevista de ayer. Es decir, que hubiese sido normal que ella se hubiera deprimido al momento de saber que su jefe se iba a mudar e iba a prescindir de sus servicios… Al menos como sirvienta…Pero, al contrario, se puso a limpiar toda la casa…

Ed se colocó el mentón sobre el dorso de su mano, en apariencia reflexiva. Louis no se atrevió a interrumpir el hilo de sus deducciones hablando, y guardó silencio. Edward se mantuvo en ésa posición por un tiempo que incomodó a su acompañante.

-(_Aún hay algo que no encaja_)-Pensaba Ed. Y de pronto, dio con la respuesta. Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, y pasada la impresión, sonrió sardónicamente-. (_¡Eso es! ¿Cómo es posible…? Fue sumamente inteligente… Logro evadirme ¡como si fuera un tonto!_)

Ed lanzó una carcajada de alegría cuando descubrió la trama de los hechos, tan estruendosa y repentinamente que asustó a Gasden, quien lo miró como quien mira a un lunático. Edward se levantó de golpe, golpeando la mesa con la palma de sus manos y mirando a Louis con una gran sonrisa, pero esta sonrisa era una sonrisa algo malévola. Sus ojos dorados brillaban con la anticipación y la certeza de saber qué fue exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Se dio la vuelta, y tocó a la puerta para que le permitieran salir, pero antes de hacerlo, se volvió hacia un muy confundido Louis.

-Pronto saldrá de aquí. He logrado olfatear al asesino-le aseguró con una sonrisa de lo más confiada.

* * *

Ya en casa, Alphonse miraba de reojo su hermano, preocupado. En los días posteriores al arresto del supuesto asesino, Ed se había comportado algo distante, como si se sintiera culpable. Alphonse no comprendía la razón para su estado de ánimo, más se obligaba a pensar que era porque su hermano mayor era una persona con un corazón demasiado bueno para arrestar a alguien. Pero ahora estaba más preocupado aún. Como había sucedido con el incidente de los _hot-cakes_, Edward estaba rebosante de energía y alegría, y había hecho la cena cuando era a Al a quien le tocaba hacerla ésa noche. Había hecho estofado, y a Al le estaban comenzando a asustar los repentinos cambios de ánimo de su hermano.

-Oye, nii-san-dijo-, iré a traerte algo de leche.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí, sí!-respondió distraído el aludido-. Tráela.

Alphonse se quedó boquiabierto, pensando de nuevo en las señales que preceden al apocalipsis.

-Y mañana no hay nada más para el desayuno que leche-continuó.

-¡Eso está muy bien, muy bien!-respondió alegre Ed.

Al ya no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Comenzaba a dudar de que aquel muchacho que estaba cenando con él fuera en verdad su hermano. Se levantó de la mesa y señaló a Ed, quien lo miró desconcertado. Al no era irritable, al menos, no mucho.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con nii-san?-dijo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Ed le sonrió, divertido.

-Te dije que te traería un vaso de leche y que mañana sólo desayunarías leche y tú respondiste: "Muy bien".

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEE? ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE LA LECHE Y YO SOMOS ENEMIGOS MORTALES!

-¡Pues ahora te aguantas y te la tomas!

-¡Ni de chiste! Y menos ahora que voy a salir.

Al lo miró perplejo, y parpadeó para asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Cómo que vas a salir? ¿A dónde?

-Voy a hacer pagar a alguien un crimen que le ha cargado a otro-respondió su hermano haciendo una seña con el pulgar en alto-. Pero ahora que lo pienso… Al, voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿En qué problema te metiste ésta vez, nii-san?

-Mira, el caso es…

* * *

¡Ding-Dong!

Richard Gribbins, fastidiado, se puso la bata, y bostezando, bajó las escaleras para abrir.

-¿Quién llama a estas horas?-gruñía mientras iba a la puerta a abrir. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al abrir, se encontró con el muchacho de cabellos y ojos dorados que había conocido como asistente del detective Mustang días antes.

-Joven… Elric, ¿cierto?-Ed asintió-. ¿En qué puedo servirle a estas horas?

-Es algo urgente-dijo Ed-. No puede esperar. He descubierto al asesino, pero necesito de su apoyo.

-¿En serio?-dijo el hombre, invitando a pasar a Ed.

-Sí, y creo que es una gran actriz-finalizó Ed en lo que se dirigía a la estancia en donde se había llevado a cabo la entrevista.

Ed pudo ver cómo el otro sujeto se ponía tenso de repente y su expresión se oscurecía. No le prestó atención y continuó:

-En verdad me logró engañar con su treta de irse de viaje y de llorar desconsolada aquel día. A lo mejor se sintió culpable.

El otro se compuso a duras penas.

-Si ya saben quién es el asesino-dijo él-. El primo de mi difunto jefe. ¿Cómo explicaría entonces lo del testigo que la vio esperando en la estación?

-Pudo haberlo comprado. Eso lo tengo que hablar con ella personalmente. Además, ella limpió la casa, lavando toda clase de evidencia.

-¿Cómo explica, entonces, el hecho de que mi jefe haya muerto cuando ella aún no estaba en casa?

-Fácil-dijo Ed-. Tenía un cómplice, o, para ser fieles a la verdad, ella era la cómplice de alguien, del autor del crimen-dijo mirándole sombríamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Usted-se limitó a decir Ed.

Ambos se miraron por un largo rato en el que reinó un silencio sepulcral, hasta que Richard soltó una carcajada.

-¡Qué imaginación tienen los niños de hoy! Ya está bien-dijo a Ed, quien infló lo mofletes-. Está bien que juegues al detective, pero no molestes a las personas con ello y menos a tan altas horas de la noche. Ahora, si me disculpas…

-¿Eso cree?-Ed lo miró serio-. ¿Cree que es un juego? Tanto usted como ahora yo, sabemos la verdad del asunto.

-Yo no estaba en casa de mi jefe cuando murió-replicó Gribbins, un poco acalorado.

-No, eso es cierto. Le diré qué sucedió y usted me corregirá si me equivoco, ¿de acuerdo?

Richard Gribbins sólo se cruzó de brazos, mirando severamente al menor, pero dispuesto a escucharlo.

-Mariuz Hastings era un hombre orgulloso, que no podía permitir que nada se le negara, nada ni nadie. Así que cuando lo dejó su esposa, sufrió una crisis de ira que le dejó en una posición económica bastante desfavorable, ¿cierto?

-Cierto, pero ¿qué tiene que ve eso con…?

-A eso voy-Ed lo interrumpió con un ademán de su mano-. Pero luego se dio cuenta de la presencia de la sirvienta. En realidad no estoy seguro de si ella ya estaba trabajando antes del divorcio dentro de la casa, o la contrataron después del divorcio. De cualquier forma, ella atrajo la atención de Hastings e intentó seducirla. Cuando ella se le resistió y lo rechazó, él entró en otro periodo de ira que le dejó aún más arruinado, por lo que se vio obligado a dejar su tren de vida y a comprar una casa más modesta, una casa que no iría para nada con su alto orgullo. Sin embargo, él no podía prescindir de otra cosa que le gustaba, y esa era su sirvienta, Claire-san. A base de amenazas, él la estaba forzando para casarse con él, aún a sabiendas de que ella estaba enamorada de alguien más.

-¿Y?-Gribbins estaba cada vez más molesto.

-Que el amante de Claire-san se enteró y decidió aprovechar la situación dada para poder hacer su movimiento. Usted quiso aprovecharse de que Hastings tenía muchos enemigos, y de su mal momento. Así, si en determinado caso se diera a conocer que fue asesinato y no un suicidio, habría muchas más personas de las cuales sospechar que de usted o de Claire-san. Pero no contaba con que ella cometiera un terrible error.

-¡Esto no tiene sentido!-exclamó Richard, visiblemente alterado-. ¡No voy a permitir que se me culpe de algo de lo que soy inocente!

-Sólo escuche-dijo el chico con un tono exasperantemente tranquilo-. Esto fue lo que pasó: En primera, usted y Claire-san planearon el viaje para que la casa estuviera sola y ella estuviera a salvo de toda sospecha. Luego, ése mismo día, usted visitó a Hastings, pero no contaba con la llegada repentina de su primo, Gasden-san, aunque luego decidió que pudiese ser algo beneficioso. El hecho de que ambos estuvieran en un momento de presión le colocaba a usted un manto para ocultarse. Lo que hizo usted fue, cuando vio que las cosas se ponían feas para ambos, dijo que tenía mucho trabajo y que tenía que retirarse. Así que fue a la cocina por su abrigo, a pesar de que nadie deja un abrigo en la cocina en una casa como la de Hastings, donde hay más que espacio apropiado para ello en el recibidor, y en ese momento, conocedor de que su jefe acostumbraba tomar una taza de té antes de dormir, colocó tomaína en las hierbas que usaba Hastings para hacer el té.

-¡Eso es difamación!-dijo el otro a penas controlando su ira.

-Después, usted, al volver a casa, y para que su cuartada fuera completa, le pidió a Claire-san que le llamara desde un teléfono público. Así podría comprobar que estaba en casa antes del asesinato. Ahora-dijo Ed-, el error. Al volver a casa, Claire-san comprobó la muerte de su señor, y le entró el pánico, creyendo que podía ser la más sospechosa, a pesar de su cuartada. Por ello, limpió exhaustivamente toda la casa y reemplazó las hierbas con tomaína por unas nuevas. Además, conocedora de la alergia de su señor a la penicilina, hizo polvo una y dejó residuos en su boca, tirando algunas en la mesita de noche y olvidando, claro está, el agua. Le cerró los ojos a Hastings y limpió sus huellas. No durmió en toda la noche en ésta labor. La casa es grande, por ello llamó cuando todo estuvo a punto, alrededor de las 9:00 para llamar a la policía reportando el asesinato, cuando ella misma dijo que había descubierto todo alrededor de las 7:00.

-¡Cállate!

-No me callo-dijo Ed y prosiguió-. Con esto comprenderá que ella también es cómplice del crimen y que puede ser enjuiciada por ello.

-Era necesario-murmuró Richard, vencido-. Hastings sabía de lo nuestro, y deseaba separarnos. No permitía que nadie fuera más feliz que él, que acababa de ser abandonado por su esposa. Él sólo quería hacernos infelices…

-Pero… ¿matarlo?

-¡Así es!-dijo el otro, y miró a Ed de una manera lunática que hizo que el chico retrocediera un paso-. Él jamás nos hubiera dejado ser felices mientras estuviera vivo… Yo podía caer… pero no Claire. Por ello la envié lejos, para que no quedara duda de que ella era inocente. Ella no estaba de acuerdo desde un principio… Lo hizo por mí… Sólo quiero saber una cosa: ¿Cómo supiste que era yo el amante de Claire? Nadie, a excepción de Hastings, lo sabía. Y a menos que los muertos hablen…

-El olor-dijo Ed. Richard lo miró perplejo-. Se denomina tomaína a aquellos compuestos nitrogenados provocados por bacterias encargadas de la putrefacción de los cuerpos, pero también a algunos alcaloides encontrados en las plantas que pueden ser mortales para un ser humano. En la habitación de Hastings había un olor raro que no pude identificar, un olor que luego encontré al entrar aquí y al que tampoco pude encontrarle respuesta o nombre. Pero una vez hube encajado todas las piezas y concluido que el asesino debió haber actuado por Claire, y que por lo tanto debía ser su amante, solo me quedaba una pieza por encajar: ¿Quién era ese amante? Y bueno, el olor me trajo hasta aquí.

El hombre sonrió de forma maligna, y Ed lo hizo en forma autosuficiente. Había dado en el clavo. Pudo cumplir su promesa con Gasden.

-Eres muy bueno, niño-dijo Richard-, un verdadero "sabueso" de la policía, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Pero… ¿Crees que confesaré? Y la palabra de un mocoso no es suficiente, ¿o sí?

-No, por eso grabé todo-sonrió Ed mostrando una grabadora de bolsillo-. Así que, por favor, no oponga resistencia y haga el favor de acompañarme.

-Bien, bien-dijo el otro, y para desconcierto de Ed, sonrió-. Te acompañaré, si sobrevives.

Y sacó una pistola de calibre pequeño y fácil de esconder, pero era suficiente como para paralizar a Ed quien no se lo esperaba.

-Ahora-dijo el hombre, extendiendo la mano en dirección al chico-, sé un buen niño y entrégame la cinta.

-(_Y cuando lo haga, me matará igual. Ya sé su secreto, no pude dejarme vivo. ¿En qué lío me he metido?_)

-¡Hazlo!-gritó el hombre, apuntando amenazadoramente con el arma. En ese momento, la sirena de algunas patrullas se dejaron escuchar en la silenciosa calle, lo que distrajo a Richard por un segundo, un segundo que Edward no tardó en aprovechar. Al momento en que se movió, el hombre gritó:

-¡Alto!

Y comenzó a disparara a diestro y siniestro para darle a Ed, quien se tiró al suelo y comenzó a gatear para ponerse a salvo de los feroces disparos, que en ése momento, opacaban los sonidos de las patrullas. Desafortunadamente, en medio de su confusión, una bala logró alcanzarle en la parte alta del brazo. Ed se giró, agarrándose el brazo sangrante, en donde sentía un dolor quemante y agudo. Logró ponerse a salvo tras un diván, respirando agitado. Su brazo le palpitaba. Afortunadamente sólo había sido un rasguño. Los disparos habían cesado.

-(_Probablemente se le acabaron las balas_)-pensó Ed-. (_No tardará mucho en cargarla de nuevo. ¿Pero qué hace Al? Le dije que se apresurara con los refuerzos. Están cerca, pero si no me resguardo mejor, estaré muerto. Qué bien que éste diván me cubre… ¡¿Me acabo de decir chibi yo solito? ¡Sniff!_)

El ruido de un cajón al correrse alejó a Ed de sus pensamientos, pues seguramente Richard estaría buscando nuevas municiones para su arma. Eso no le gustó en nada a Ed. En cima de que estaba herido, por lo que no podría moverse a rastras, el diván no le proporcionaría una gran protección. Debía pensar en algo rápido.

Escuchó el ruido del cajón al cerrarse, pero no nuevos disparos. El sujeto lo estaría buscando, pero no podía escuchar sus pisadas.

-(_¿A quién se le habrán ocurrido las pantuflas?_)-se quejó Ed.

Arriesgándose, se inclinó un poco para poder ver el exterior.

-(_En estos casos un espejo hubiera sido muy útil_)

Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido a causa de una sombra que cayó sobre él. A duras penas pudo detener el golpe del abrecartas con su brazo ileso, pero Gribbins tenía dos manos, y con la otra le dio un puñetazo a Edward con el objeto de aturdirlo. Desesperado, Edward le propinó un rodillazo en el vientre que hizo que el atacante disminuyera la presión y pudo girar para liberarse. Poniéndose de pie, de nuevo paró el golpe del hombre, pero la potencia era tanta que ambos cayeron de nuevo al suelo. Ed no pudo evitar que el abrecartas le hiciera un corte poco profundo, pero no por ello menos doloroso, en el costado, y cuando estuvo a punto de ser apuñalado de verdad, la puerta fue derribada y se escuchó un disparo. A Ed le cayeron algunas gotas de sangre.

En medio de la confusión, Edward sólo sintió como el peso del hombre herido era levantado de su cuerpo y que una sombra cayó sobre él.

-¡Nii-san! ¿Estás bien? ¡Pero si estás sangrando!

Edward logró articular una sonrisa triunfal.

-Lo tengo, Al, ¡lo tengo! Aquí está la prueba de que él es el asesino.

De pronto, otra sombra reemplazó a la de Al, una sombra que le ayudó a incorporarse.

-Parece ser que sus heridas no son de gravedad-dijo Mustang a Al para tranquilizarlo, y luego, dirigiéndose a Ed-. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Elric? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

-Si no lo hacía, un hombre inocente hubiera cumplido con la condena de alguien más-respondió Edward, desafiante. Mustang lo miró severamente.

-Si hubieras muerto de nada hubiese servido-lo regañó.

-Por ello traje dos grabadoras-dijo Ed-. Si me quitaba una, aún quedaba la otra.

-¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?-lo amonestó Mustang-. Pudiste haber pedido ayuda.

Y sin mediar palabra, el mayor abrazó al menor, para asombro de éste último, quien se sonrojó como nunca.

-(_¿Qué me pasa?_)-pensó Mustang-. (_¿Por qué precisamente él? ¿Por qué éste deseo de protegerlo?_)

Al miró la escena anonadado, pero terminó por sonreír.

* * *

Al poco rato, y cuando todo el jaleo se hubo aclarado, todos salían de la casa con un hombre esposado, y un Ed cansado hasta la muerte.

Al parecer, todo había acabado, y todos estaban más tranquilos. Ed, en especial, se sentía bastante bien. No podía esperar a que Gasden fuera declarado inocente y puesto en libertad. Pero nadie contaba con que lo peor estaba a punto de empezar. Eso era lo que decían dos ojos que inspeccionaban la espesura en dirección a Ed.

Unos ojos despiadados y una sonrisa maligna.

Por fin se terminó el caso! Uff! Pensé que jamás lo acabaría… Espero que no esté DEMASIADO largo y que les haya gustado.

¿Qué sucederá después?

¡Lo veremos en el próximo episodio! Claro, si quieren que siga… jeje.

Hasta la próxima!

P.S. Por piedad y lo que más quieran, ¡dejen reviews!

**Notas:**

(1) El personaje de Charles Mustang me lo he inventado yo, jeje.


	5. Capítulo V Sombras

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie "Fullmetal Alchemist" no me pertenecen. Éste es un fic sin fines de lucro.

Buscando trabajo, por fin encuentra una plaza como asistente. Pero, ¿qué clase de jefe le ha tocado? ¿Podrá Ed ayudarle a superar a su rival?

* * *

**Sombras**

**Capítulo V. Sombras**

Una habitación oscura, y al salir, un pasillo en penumbras. Corrió con únicamente el sonido de sus fuertes pisadas como acompañante, pero, aún si no lo escuchaba, él sabía que aquella sombra de su pasado estaba allí. Jadeaba y sudaba de terror, por el miedo que le causaba el saber que _eso_ estaba de nuevo en el mundo. Siguió corriendo hasta que logró divisar un haz de luz, esbozó una cansada sonrisa de alivio. Estaba salvado.

De pronto, se vio a sí mismo como un niño de nuevo, un chico de quince años que escapaba de la realidad, su cabello y sus ojos igual de oscuros, pero con un alma más frágil. Roy Mustang abrió la puerta entreabierta de la que emanaba esa luz cálida, pero al hacerlo la luz se extinguió. Alargó la mano para alcanzar el interruptor, y cuando lo hubo encontrado, dudó. Comenzó a sudar de nuevo. Pero se sacudió ésas emociones y lo presionó.

Los ojos de Roy se abrieron como nunca, llenos de terror y remordimiento. Conocía ésa habitación. Conocía a las personas que estaban en la cama, un hombre y una mujer, llenos de terribles heridas no mortales enmarcadas en rojo, las mismas personas a las que una vez había llamado padre y madre; y a la vez, distintas. Sus expresiones de dolor borraron de la mente de Roy las sonrisas de aquellas personas a las que tanto había amado, y sus cuencas vacías lo miraban con reproche.

Roy retrocedió, negando, no queriendo aceptar la realidad, hasta que hubo retrocedido lo suficiente como para apreciar lo escrito en la pared de la cabecera de la cama, escrito grotescamente y con la misma tinta roja que corre por las venas de los seres humanos:

"_¿No te hubiera gustado nunca haber encendido la luz?_"

Roy despertó hecho un amasijo de sudor y terror. No había soñado aquello desde que _eso _había desaparecido. Esperó hasta que el sonido retumbante de su acelerado corazón se hubo normalizado y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la ventana y atisbar a través de ella la oscuridad de la noche que se cernía sobre el paisaje, una oscuridad por mucho menor que la que aprisionaba su alma. Entonces, cuando hubo mirado lo suficiente hasta que el reflejo de las primeras luces del alba se dejaron ver en el horizonte, Mustang suspiró profundamente ante aquella certidumbre que oscurecía su vida.

La certidumbre de que _eso_ había vuelto.

* * *

Durante el día, Roy estaba de un humor bastante irritable, y todos (con excepción de Riza, que era la única capaz de dar más miedo que el propio Mustang) preferían mantenerse alejados de él, al menos en lo que se le pasaba el enojo. Todos habían conocido a Roy en sus momentos de ira, todos menos un cierto rubio que acabara de ingresar al equipo, y que por cierto estaba de muy buen humor ésa mañana (por fin se había acabado la leche y, por lo tanto, no la había tenido que ver en la mañana ¡Yupiiiii!).

Edward estaba trabajando, como siempre, respondiendo cartas, pero, estando de buen humor, era capaz de escribir mejores consejos que las veces anteriores. Incluso respondió con toda paciencia y calma una carta que decía: "_No sé cómo conseguir novia, y estoy desesperado, así que no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor que escribir. ¿Cómo puedo conseguir una novia? ¡Estoy desesperado!_".

Estuvo contestando cartas por tres horas completas, sin siquiera darse cuenta del tiempo, hasta que se topó con una carta que tenía la dirección del cuartel, pero que iba dirigida especialmente a él. Se trataba de una carta de Louis Gasden, en la cual le informaba acerca de su próximo matrimonio con una muchacha que había conocido hacía poco. Ed no había tenido el placer de conocerla, pero había hablado con Louis en algunas ocasiones tras el disturbio de Hastings. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, ambos habían congeniado bastante bien. Ambos tenían la misma pasión por la verdad y detestaban la leche; además, Louis era un tipo agradable que dominaba temas variados, a pesar de su apariencia fría y ceñuda.

-Nada comparado con Mustang-murmuró Ed tras leer la carta-invitación de Louis-. Pero bueno… ¿Qué me importa aquél?

Al tocar la puerta alguien, Ed salió de sus pensamientos y entró Havoc a continuación. El hombre tenía un semblante no deseable, pues parecía que se hubiese llevado un buen susto.

-Ed-dijo-, el jefe te llama.

-Sí… ahora voy-respondió Ed guardando la carta de Louis de nuevo en el sobre.

-Yo que tú no lo haría esperar-le aconsejó el hombre.

-¿Qué te sucede? Parece que has visto un fantasma-inquirió Ed al percatarse del estado de Havoc.

-(_No vi un fantasma_)-pensó Havoc-(_Más bien, un demonio_) Nada. Es sólo que el jefe no está de humor.

-¡EDWARD!-se escuchó la voz de Roy como para remarcar las palabras de Havoc.

-Te lo dije, ¡no lo hagas esperar!-y dicho esto, el hombre desapareció al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya sabía que ésta felicidad no iba a durar mucho-se quejó en silencio el muchacho haciendo un puchero. Y sin mucho entusiasmo se puso de pie y se dirigió flojamente hasta el despacho de Roy.

Al tocar la puerta sólo escuchó un "Eh" que indicaba que podía pasar. Edward así lo hizo. Las advertencias de Havoc no habían exagerado para nada, es más, se habían quedado cortas, pensó Ed. Roy parecía estar rodeado de oscuridad aquel día.

-¿Me llamó?-preguntó inocentemente Ed (lo hizo a propósito, jeje).

-¡No! Sólo gritaba tu nombre sin razón aparente-farfulló Mustang.

Ed infló los mofletes.

-(_Parece ser que se vuelve más sarcástico cuando se enoja. Pues dos pueden jugar al mismo juego_). ¿Ah, no? Bueno, entonces supongo que debo retirarme. Tengo trabajo respondiendo cartas.

-¡Edward!-lo llamó Roy realmente furioso cuando vio que el chico se había dado la media vuelta con la intención de irse-. No he dicho que te retires.

-¿Entonces?-Ed se encaró con su jefe y al ver su cara enojada (cosa que debió haberle dado miedo), casi se echa a reír.

Mustang pareció pensárselo mejor y decidió volteársela a Ed.

-Pensándolo mejor, no te necesito hoy. Necesito una persona con más experiencia-Ed quedó boquiabierto al escuchar las palabras desdeñosas del hombre-. Y como no te necesito hoy, tómate el día libre. Vete ya.

Ed se tragó una mordaz respuesta y decidió salir hecho una furia. Entró a su oficina, sacó solamente la carta que había estado leyendo para después salir del cuartel ignorando las preguntas de todos. No se detuvo hasta estar en el parque de la avenida central y sentarse en una banca desocupada. Serían alrededor de las 12:00 y el sol estaba algo fuerte. Sin embargo, Ed se entretuvo viendo a las personas ir y venir. Después de todo, Al seguiría en la prepa y no tenía intención de regresar a una casa solitaria, y menos de ir al supermercado para comprar litros y litros de su archienemiga la leche (como le había encargado Al, aún sabiendo las consecuencias).

Llevaba una hora allí plantado y había logrado tranquilizarse del todo (claro, con un poco de ayuda de algunos pensamientos no muy bonitos dirigidos a Mustang para desahogarse), cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Ed se puso alerta y se volvió, para encontrarse con la sonriente mirada de Louis Gasden.

-¡Ah, eres tú!-Ed lo recibió con una sonrisa, y posteriormente le agradeció la invitación para su boda, dentro de unos dos meses. Comenzaron a hablar acerca de los detalles y de la novia que Ed no conocía, hasta toparse con el tema del porqué Ed estaba en el parque en horas de trabajo. Por supuesto, Ed le respondió que había tomado el día libre, pero sin decirle el porqué.

-Es bueno que te tomes un día libre de vez en cuando-dijo Louis-. No es bueno para tu salud el sólo trabajar. Por cierto, ¿cómo están tus heridas?

-Ya ha pasado poco más de una semana-sonrió Ed agradeciendo la preocupación-, y no eran graves. Me he restablecido por completo.

-Lamento que por mi culpa…

-Ja, ni lo menciones. Lo hubiera hecho aún si no te lo hubiera prometido.

-Porque la mentira es la máscara del mundo…

-Y la verdad es la única que puede desvelarla-finalizó Ed-. Desvelar su rostro y permitirnos continuar.

-En realidad que no hay nada que te importe más que la verdad, ¿no es así?

-La mentira es un falso camino. Si lo transitamos sólo nos guiará a más mentiras. Y la mentira es la elección equivocada. Es una venda que cubre los ojos. La oscuridad de un alma. La perdición de un condenado.

-Pero no puedes evitarla. Aún si transitas el camino llamado Verdad.

-No. Pero al menos tienes la oportunidad de quitarte la venda y recuperar la luz.

-No. Siempre existe la posibilidad para quitarte la venda, no importa lo tarde que sea-Louis miró a Ed con una expresión indescifrable, mezcla de melancolía y culpabilidad-. Pero eso no es lo que quería discutir contigo-continuó un poco más serio-. Lo que quiero discutir, es que debes dejar la agencia en la que trabajas.

Ed lo miró confuso, sin atinar a responder.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué haría algo así?

-Porque estás en peligro-la noticia le cayó a Ed como un balde de agua fría y miró a su interlocutor completamente anonadado.

-¿Fue por lo de Gribbins?

-No lo sé. Sólo sé que eres el objetivo de alguien más.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por esto-y al decir esto, sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta un papel ligero doblado muy pulcramente, que entregó a Ed.

Ed desdobló el papel con cuidado para no romperlo para descubrir un contenido escrito por una caligrafía extrañamente bella y estilizada, una nota que denotaba un perfeccionismo casi imposible. La nota era sencilla y decía:

"[_El puente de Londres va a caer_

_Va a caer, va a caer._

_El puente de Londres va a caer_

_Mi bella dama.]_

_¿Sabes qué más va a caer?_

_Un cierto chico rubio que ha entrado en la vida de alguien a quien odio._

_No te preocupes, haré de su muerte una muerte lenta,_

_Para que viva un poco más. Sería una lástima matar rápido a alguien tan joven._

_No tengo nada en su contra, pero debo hacer a esa persona alguien infeliz._

_Por favor, transmítele el mensaje._"

Edward leyó y releyó la nota hasta que las palabras perdieron el sentido, sin poder creer lo fatalmente terrible era ésa nota. No se le ocurría quién podía odiarlo tanto. No, al contrario, no sabía quién era "aquella persona", la persona a quien deseaba hacer infeliz. Su mente estaba nublada, no podía procesar la información.

En realidad no estaba asustado por él en sí mismo, si no por Al. Si ésa persona estaba tras él podía implicar a Al, y si había algo que le importara más que la misma verdad, era su hermano. Si tenía que poner a Al en peligro a causa de la verdad, era capaz de cubrirse los ojos él mismo y transitar el sendero de la mentira por siempre.

La mano que cayó en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al alzar la vista vio a un muy preocupado Louis.

-Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudes en recurrir a mí-dijo con sinceridad-. No tengo ni la menor idea de quién pueda ser esta persona, pero está claro que yo ya estoy involucrado, así que no importa si me involucro un poco más. Incluso puedes vivir en mi casa por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmen, para que ni tu hermano ni tú estén demasiado expuestos.

-No…-murmuró Ed casi sin voz a causa de la impresión-. Agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero creo que prefiero mantener esto oculto a Al, al menos por ahora, o se preocupará mucho. Pero, si sabes de algún trabajo que pueda hacer, no dejes de informarme. Creo que ya sé quién es "aquella persona".

Ed ya había aclarado un poco sus pensamientos, y ahora estaba seguro de que "aquella persona" era Roy Mustang, y que el autor de la carta era "La Muerte Lenta". No tenía dudas. ¿Quién más podía ser? Además, se había sentido observado últimamente. Y ahora que tenía una idea de quién era, estaba más preocupado aún, y no quería involucrar a nadie.

* * *

Por la noche, Ed estuvo muy callado, y recibió sin decir nada las quejas de Al por no haber comprado la leche. Es más, Ed no estaba escuchando para nada. Su mente estaba sumergida en la preocupación. No sabía cómo informarle a Al que había decidido renunciar a su trabajo ni decirle que estaban en peligro.

**Flashback**

Roy levantó la vista del informe que había estado leyendo cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta de su oficina. Tras dar el pase, Ed se asomó con la vista baja.

-¿Qué quieres, Elric? Estoy muy ocupado y creo haberte dicho que no te necesitaba-dijo en un gruñido.

-Renunciar-murmuró Ed. Mustango lo miró con una mirada poco amigable.

-Si renuncias no tendrás derecho a liquidación-dijo-. Pero no importa. Si eso es lo que quieres, no me importa. Ya sabía yo que no servías para ésta clase de trabajo. Para esto deberías tener un corazón frío. Y tú eres demasiado amable y débil.

Ed no dijo nada. Quizá lo que decía Mustang era verdad, pero no le importaba. Si seguía allí perdería lo único que le quedaba. No iba a arriesgarse. Se acercó en silencio hasta el escritorio y dejó su carta de renuncia frente a un inconmovible Mustang. Tras esto, dio las gracias, que no estuvo seguro de si fueron escuchadas, y se marchó.

**Fin del flashback**

-Nii-san…-Al llevaba llamándolo bastante tiempo. Ed lo miró volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Eh?

-Te digo que tengo una beca para una estancia científica que dura un mes en el extranjero. Apenas hoy recibí la noticia. Pero…-Al bajó la cabeza, no sabiendo cómo se lo tomaría su hermano. Lo más probable es que lo desaprobara.

-¿Qué?-Ed se levantó de la mesa. Al lo miró.

-Sabía que no te gustaría…

-¡Eso es fantástico, Al!

Al lo miró impresionado y con los ojos muy abiertos. No esperaba esa reacción de su hermano. Ed, por su parte, pensaba que era lo mejor para no involucrara a Al en todo el asunto. Al podía estar a salvo en el extranjero estudiando tranquilamente mientras él se las apañaba para sobrevivir. Y la mejor parte es que no tenía por qué decirle que estaba desempleado otra vez.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-¡Claro! Tú siempre habías querido expandir tus horizontes, ¿no? Ahora es tu oportunidad. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Bu-Bueno-balbuceó Al de la impresión-. Tengo diez días para inscribirme y enviar mis papeles. Debo estar una semana antes del registro total para apartar mi lugar, así que… Tendría que ser pasado mañana a más tardar…

-No importa que sea tan repentino, Al-lo tranquilizó Ed, volviéndose a sentar-. Tendremos todo listo para ése día.

-La beca es completa, así que no tengo que pagar el avión. Sólo debo ir a la agencia para recoger todo, incluyendo la VISA. Ya tengo seguro, los boletos, la estancia…

-Bueno, sólo falta que empaques-dijo Ed. Lamentaba tener que separarse de Al por tanto tiempo, pero era lo único que se le ocurría para poder encargarse del asunto que lo estaba atormentando. Y tenía que resolverlo en tan sólo un mes, para que al regresar Alphonse todo estuviera arreglado. Pero debía preocuparse de otra cosa.

Sobrevivir

* * *

Roy había llegado a su casa un poco más tarde de lo normal. Ahora que Ed había decidido renunciar, su trabajo se había triplicado, y aunque jamás se hubiese atrevido a admitirlo, el chico era bastante eficiente y podía hacer el trabajo de tres con la rapidez de cinco. Era una gran pérdida, pero no pensaba hacer nada. Seguía de mal humor, y ahora estaba más que agobiado.

Fue a la cocina a prepararse una taza de un café muy cargado (era más café que agua) y sin azúcar, taza que se bebió de un solo trago, pero sin sentir cambio alguno. Furioso, tiró la taza en el lavaplatos y se dirigió a la sala. Allí se plantó en el sofá pensando en un millón de cosas a la vez hasta que el sueño se apoderó de él. Pasó un tiempo hasta que, exactamente a la medianoche, la luz se apagó y una sombra cayó sobre él. Con movimientos refinados, el hombre extraño dejó un papel pulcramente doblado sobre la mesa, no sin antes estar seguro de que la superficie estaba impecablemente limpia, y después, su mano enguantada en blanco hizo una seña de despedida.

Roy despertó una hora después, adolorido. Se incorporó lentamente y miró a su alrededor.

-(_¿Cuándo me quedé dormido?_)-pensó-(_¿Apagué yo la luz?_)

Al poner su mano sobre la mesita de té que estaba en frente de él para incorporarse del todo, pudo sentir la textura suave del papel. Confuso, Roy tomó el papel y se dirigió a una ventana por la que entraba la luz de la luna llena, y desdobló el papel.

Se quedó sin habla al reconocer la bella letra que jamás había podido olvidar, aquella letra que era el preludio a su pesadilla.

"_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Roy, ¿no crees que es triste que dos primos no se vean?_

_Por eso he decidido hacerte ésta pequeña visita._

_Has cambiado mucho. Pareces más viejo. ¿Las preocupaciones te agobian?_

_Y para demostrarte mi aprecio, he dejado un pequeño regalo._

_Creo que sabes en dónde buscar._

_Además, tengo una pregunta qué hacerte:_

_¿Qué es ahora lo más importante para ti?_"

Roy leyó la nota de nuevo sudando frío, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a su habitación sin cuidarse de encender la luz. Subió las escaleras y se plantó frente a su puerta cerrada, de la que pendía otra nota pegada con una cinta invisible. Mustang la desprendió y se esforzó en leerla, temiendo encender la luz.

"_He aquí mi pequeño regalo, primo._

_¿Te gustan los arreglos que yo mismo le hice?_

_¿No es verdad que se ve hermoso?_

_¿Te gustaría que se lo hiciera a él también?_

_Pero si no te gusta, no hay problema._

_Siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias._"

Roy abrió la puerta de golpe y encendió la luz. Por un momento pudo ver un lejano recuerdo de su adolescencia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sudando, y cuando los volvió a abrir, la escena había cambiado. La habitación no era la misma, no era la habitación de sus padres, si no la suya. Y el cadáver no era el de su padre o su madre, si no el de un chico de unos quince años. Y encima de la cabecera de su cama, escrito en la pared con tinta roja, estaba escrito:

"_Nunca aprendes, ¿verdad?"_

_

* * *

_

Los siguientes días, Ed salía a la misma hora de siempre para que Al no pudiera percatarse de que ya no tenía trabajo, y se ponía a buscar cualquier propuesta, pero como sucedió con el anterior (que fue un golpe de muuucha suerte), ninguno lo convencía. Aún si él ya estuviese solo, tenía que asegurarse de que a Al no le faltase nada, y seguía buscando, hasta que por fin, su búsqueda dio fruto. El trabajo consistía en ser el secretario en el consultorio de un psicoanalista, y como era de esperarse, por causa de su inteligencia, Ed fue contratado.

Edward continuó trabajando (aunque le fastidiase estar tooodo el santo día sentado frente a un escritorio atendiendo llamadas de personas locas) hasta que llegó el día en que Al debía partir. Ed se tomó ése día libre para poder acompañar a su hermano hasta el aeropuerto y despedirlo, repitiéndose una y otra vez que era lo mejor apara Al (en más de una manera), y cuando por fin el avión despegó, Ed se sentó en una de las bancas de fuera del aeropuerto sintiéndose más solo que nunca.

Roy no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel cadáver en su habitación, aún si hubiesen pasado ya tres días desde el suceso, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que _eso_ estuviese activo de nuevo, buscando la forma de hacerlo infeliz, y preocupado por ése "él" del que habló en la nota que dejó pegada a la puerta. Una persona importante para él… Roy no podía pensar en alguien que le hubiese importado desde aquel día en que quedó huérfano. No. Sólo se estaba mintiendo. Había muchas personas que le importaban, pero jamás se había permitido demostrarlo… A nadie le había mostrado afecto… A nadie salvo…

Roy se puso de pie de golpe, golpeando el escritorio con la palma de sus manos.

-No…-murmuró-. Imposible…

Pues se había dado cuenta de que _eso_ jamás había dejado de perseguirle, de que _eso_ sólo esperaba una nueva oportunidad para hacerle daño a través de otros. _Eso_ había estado allí al menos en una de las ocasiones que había estado con él, con Edward Elric…

-¡Havoc!-gritó Roy. Havoc se presentó enseguida creyendo que ése era uno de los días de No-Hagas-Enojar-A-Mustang.

-¿Señor?

-Llama a Elric, ahora. Haz que venga a mi oficina.

-Este… ¿Señor?

-¿Qué?-la mirada fulminante de Mustang parecía decir "o te das prisa o te mato".

-Ed… Edward renunció. Ya no está aquí.

La noticia le cayó muy mal a Mustang, y se quedó helado igual que si se hubiera metido a nadar en las aguas del ártico. Mustang se le quedó viendo a Havoc con una mirada de perplejidad. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Hace tres días que Edward había renunciado en su propia cara, y no le había dado importancia… Y ahora estaba afuera, a merced del peor asesino en serie en toda la historia de Amestris, esperando sin saberlo un final terrible. No. Definitivamente no podía permitirlo.

¡Su dirección! Su archivo debería estar aún entre los papeles de Riza. Debía buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta. No podía permitirse perder a nadie más. Y Edward en realidad no debía tener nada que ver con todo ello. Se había involucrado por su culpa… Y ahora _eso_ pensaba que Edward era lo más importante para él. Y estaba decidido a arrebatárselo.

No, definitivamente no lo permitiría.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, jeje, pero fue un lapsus de No-Inspiración… De hecho, este es un capítulo pequeño, pero no se preocupen, estoy ya trabajando en el siguiente. Espero que el siguiente ya salga rápido… jeje.

Bye!


	6. Capítulo VI Comienza

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie "Fullmetal Alchemist" no me pertenecen. Éste es un fic sin fines de lucro.

Buscando trabajo, por fin encuentra una plaza como asistente. Pero, ¿qué clase de jefe le ha tocado? ¿Podrá Ed ayudarle a superar a su rival?

* * *

Por fin el nuevo capítulo! Esto se pone interesante… Ed en peligro, Roy obsesionado, y un asesino demasiado… educado…

Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Sombras**

**Capítulo VI. Comienza  
**

Ed estaba ése día súper aburrido sentado en la recepción del psicoanalista porque nada había sucedido en todo el día, ni siquiera las molestas llamadas de la gente que pedían una cita. ¡Y ya eran más de las tres! Ni hambre tenía. Por fin, Ed se estiró perezosamente y se alistó para tomar el almuerzo, cuando sonó el teléfono. Con la rapidez de quien está desesperado por el aburrimiento, Ed tomó el auricular.

-(_Quizá sea Al. ¿Su vuelo ya habrá aterrizado? Pero Al no sabe que cambié de trabajo…_) Consultorio del Dr. Déroulard-dijo.

-Necesito una cita-se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. Sin embargo, Ed estuvo tentado a colgar. La voz estaba distorsionada, y una voz disfrazada siempre es sospechosa. Pero Edward se lo pensó mejor y decidió acabar con aquello de una vez por todas.

-Lo lamento, pero creo que la cita que usted requiere no se va a poder llevar a cabo-dijo en tono cortante.

-Bueno-arguyó el otro-, no importa. Igual puedo llegar de sorpresa. ¿Qué prefieres?

-No molestes-gruñó Ed.

-Puede ser que no te haga a ti la visita-insinuó el otro. Ed quedó paralizado.

-(_Al_)-pensó.

-Sin embargo, prefiero no complicarme tanto las cosas-suspiró el otro-. No me gustan las cosas sin método alguno. Es incoherente e insoportable, ¿no lo crees así?

-¡No te atrevas a hacer nada imprudente!-gritó Ed golpeando la mesa, frustrado-. No sabes con quién te metes.

-¡Pero qué descuidado soy!-casi rió el otro-. Y pensar que alguien sería capaz de amenazarme a _mí_. Parece ser que el que no sabe con quién se mete es otro. Pero no importa, es mi culpa por hablar más de lo que era debido. Dime, Ed… ¿Así es como te llaman, verdad?-continuó en tono conciliador. Ed no contestó-. ¿Crees que el Puente de Londres caerá algún día? Está hecho de acero. El acero es fuerte, pero se oxida con facilidad. El acero se doblará,se doblará, se doblará…-canturreó.

-¡Deja de hablar sin sentido!-Ed estaba exasperado, pero sobre todo se sentía asustado. Aquél ya sabía acerca de Al, y el que Al no estuviese cerca lo inquietaba-. (_Quizá no fue buena idea el que nos separáramos_).

-Creo que _él_ es como el puente que está hecho de acero-reflexionó el interlocutor de Ed sin hacer caso a las protestas del rubio-, acero oxidado ya hace mucho tiempo… Oxidado y corroído por el odio y el dolor. Creo que el acero no es buen material. Pero, ¿sabes? A veces los puentes necesitan pilares extra…

-¡Voy a colgar!-amenazó Ed.

-Pero no puedes dejar de escucharme, ¿verdad?-a su pesar, Ed se dio cuenta de que el hombre tenía razón o si no, ya hubiera colgado hacía ya mucho. Era demasiado sugestivo. El otro continuó-. Para _él_, tú eres uno de sus pilares, ¿sabías? Uno hecho de oro y plata. Gracioso, ¿no? El oro y la plata serán robados, los robarán, los robarán…-volvió a cantar-. No te lo tomes personal, pero no me gusta ése puente. Quiero tirarlo, pero el muy obstinado se resiste, a pesar de que ya está podrido. Hasta pronto, Ed.

Ed quedó escuchando el sonido "Biiip" del teléfono, incapaz de moverse y con los dorados ojos llenos de incertidumbre. Estaba comenzando a temer que en lo que se había metido era demasiado. ¡No! Para él nada sería demasiado, no si era por Al. Y por ello debía seguir, reorganizar sus ideas, vivir.

Si. Tenía que sobrevivir.

* * *

Ésa noche, Ed no podía conciliar el sueño a pesar de lo avanzado de la hora y de lo cansado que se sentía. Era poco más de media noche y Ed seguía en el comedor solitario con una taza de café ya frío a la que no había bebido ni un sorbo. No había comido nada en todo el día, pensando, repasando mentalmente todo lo que "La Muerte Lenta" le había dicho por teléfono. (_Seguramente hay una pista acerca de él, en dónde hará su siguiente movimiento, o quizá haya sólo sido una sarta de sinsentidos…_). Pensaba el pobre de Ed, quebrándose la cabeza como nunca.

-¡Esto va a terminar conmigo!-se lamentó tirándose de los cabellos.

El timbre sonó. Ed se quedó completamente paralizado. Sonó el timbre una vez más, como si aquel que tocaba tuviese una urgencia. Por un momento, Ed se relajó. El sujeto que le había telefoneado por la tarde no parecía ser del tipo que se desesperan fácilmente. Aún así, Ed se puso a la defensiva. Cuando comenzaron a golpear la puerta, Ed se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó un cuchillo y se lo guardó en la parte trasera del pantalón.

-Por si las dudas, jeje-rió sardónico-. No puedo cometer el mismo error que con Gribbins.

Se dirigió a la puerta con cautela, pensando en su mala suerte cuando recordó que su puerta no tenía mirilla. Seguían golpeando la puerta de manera tan insistente que sacó de quicio a Ed.

-¡Ya voy!-gritó-. ¿Pero a quién se le ocurre molestar a estas horas?-murmuró por lo bajo.

Colocó su mano en el picaporte, reflexionando. (_Cierto, ¿quién puede ser a éstas horas? Pero un asesino no va simplemente a tu casa y te toca para que juntos tomen el té y luego te mate, ¿o sí? Al fin y al cabo, está loco, y quién sabe cómo trabaja una mente trastornada_).

No obstante, estaba decidido. Abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Elric-Mustang lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta, sorprendido ante la brusca apertura de la entrada.

-Jefe…no… Mustang-san-dijo Ed, completamente sacado de onda ante la inesperada visita-. (_¿A quién diablos lo visita su ex-jefe a tamañas horas?_)-se quejó Ed en silencio.

-Elric, necesito hablar contigo-dijo el mayor cruzando el umbral de la puerta sin ser invitado. Ed infló los mofletes.

-(_Al menos espérate a que te invite a pasar_)-se quejó.

-Tardaste mucho en abrir-comentó Roy-. No estabas dormido, ¿vedad? Vi la luz encendida a través de la ventana.

-(_Y el inventor de la ventana ha de estar revolcándose en su tumba_). Creo que me quedé dormido sin saberlo-se explicó Ed, una mentira bastante convincente dado a lo cansado que se veía-. Estaba por cenar pero creo que el cansancio me venció. Sigo cansado, y supongo que usted también. Por ello, para no perder más tiempo, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

-Creo que tenías un hermano-dijo Mustang, tomando asiento en el sofá-. ¿Está dormido?

-No está-se limitó a responder Ed.

Mustang lo miró sin decir nada. Ed le sostuvo la mirada y pudo ver que la noticia no le había gustado nada.

-O sea que… ¿estás solo? ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-En el extranjero. Se fue por todo un mes, así que si lo buscaba a él, lamento decirle que no se va a poder.

-No… no es eso…-Mustang bajó la mirada para reflexionar. Si Ed estaba solo, sería más vulnerable…

-Lo que quería tratar contigo era que quería que regresaras a la agencia-gruñó Mustang entre dientes. Al fin de cuentas, ¿por qué tenía que renunciar a su orgullo por aquel chico?

-(_Y a este, ¿qué mosca le picó?_)-pensó un Ed perplejo-. (_¡Un momento! ¡Él lo sabe! Sabe que "La Muerte Lenta" anda tras de mí. Si es así, ¿por qué no simplemente me lo dice? ¿Será que cree que yo no sé nada? ¿O que soy tan tonto como para no entenderlo?_). Tengo un nuevo trabajo-se quejó Ed-, y es por contrato. No puedo botarlo así sin más. Gracias, pero en verdad no lo necesito.

Mustang se levantó de golpe, lo que hizo a Ed dar un respingo. La mirada del hombre era tenebrosa, como si Ed hubiese dicho algo realmente ofensivo. Ed, sin pretenderlo, dio un paso atrás sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Yo puedo ocuparme de eso-murmuró Roy.

Ed rió por lo bajo.

-(_Quizá si lo presiono un piquito termine diciéndome todo lo que sepa de "La Muerte Lenta"_). No es necesario, en serio-declinó Ed con una muy bien fingida formalidad, aunque por dentro se estaba carcajeando al imaginarse la cara que pondría aquél-. Me gusta mi nuevo trabajo, pagan bien y aprendo muchas cosas que no sabía ni que existían. En mi tiempo libre el Dr. Déroulard me permite leer algunos de sus libros, y hay cafetería en el edificio en donde puedo comer todo lo que quiera, ¡totalmente gratis! Aunque sí que hay pequeños inconvenientes. Digo, salgo tarde, a veces tengo que venirme caminando de lo tarde que es…

Mustang golpeó el brazo del sofá con su puño cerrado, lo que hizo que Edward se callara y lo mirara. Roy tenía una mirada aún más terrorífica, y para nada le dio risa.

-(_Ay, creo que metí la pata_)-pensó Ed.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-lo riñó Mustang.

-Entender ¿qué?-contestó Ed con gesto inocente-. No será difícil encontrar un nuevo asistente, ¿o sí? El día de la entrevista había mucha gente que se veía muy capacitada para el puesto… De hecho, me sorprendí al saber que me habían contratado a mí-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No es eso a lo que me refiero, si no que…-Roy se detuvo, no sabiendo si informarle o no al chico de su situación-. (_¿Qué haría si se enterara? Tiende a actuar de manera más que imprudente, lo supe desde el Caso Hastings… Y sólo por descubrir al verdadero asesino… ¿Sería capaz de ir y encontrarse con _eso_?_).

-¿Qué?-Ed seguía jugando al inocente-no-sé-nada-. (_Casi, ya casi me lo dice_).

Pero no contó con la perspicacia de Roy (por algo es el jefe del equipo, ¿no?). El hombre lo miró, desconcertado. (_Edward nunca me habla de ésa manera, a menos que quiera burlarse de mí o esté de sarcástico… En éste caso me hubiera dicho: "¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que es mejor para mí?" o algo por el estilo… No, algo anda mal…_).

-¡Lo sabes!-lo acusó de pronto, cuando hubo atado todos los cabos.

-¡Y tuya es la culpa!-le recriminó Ed-. Si me hubieses avisado o algo, o si hubieses entrado en otro plan, quizá te lo hubiera dicho. ¿Crees que es bonito saber que alguien te quiere matar por culpa de una persona con la que sólo trabajaste unas pocas semanas?-finalizó dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos-. Dime, ¿qué se sintió?

Roy decidió dejar de lado el hecho de que Edward lo había comenzado a tutear, y reprimió un deseo tremendo de darle un golpe. En lugar de eso, se le ocurrió algo mejor. Mustang sonrió con malicia.

-Cierto. Ya te desquitaste. Ahora me toca a mí.

Ed sintió un escalofrío y se volvió. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba ése tono de voz en Mustang. Y le dio mala espina.

-¿Cómo?

No bien lo hubo terminado de decir cuando Roy lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó, provocando que Ed cayera en el sofá (y que se diera un tremendo golpe en la cabeza con el brazo del mueble, ¡Ouch!). Cuando el mayor de los Elric se hubo recuperado de la impresión (y del golpe), intentó levantarse, mas no pudo hacerlo. Una sombra cayó sobre él y el reflejo de los ojos negros de Roy lo llenaron todo.

-No… ¡Espera! ¿Qué diablos piensas hacer?

La respuesta fue demasiado explícita para el pobre de Ed, que no pudo hablar más debido a que los labios de Roy se posaron sobre los suyos. Pero no fue el mismo beso tierno y suave de la primera vez, si no que fue uno un poco más fuerte, como para reprocharle el haber jugado con él. Ed no pudo hacer nada a parte de retorcerse como gusano, ya que Mustang le tenía sujetas las muñecas. Por fin, cuando ambos necesitaron respirar, se separaron, un Ed jadeante y un Roy que aún no estaba satisfecho. Ed sintió un estremecimiento cuando los labios de Roy bajaron por su barbilla hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarlo.

-¡Basta! ¡Detente!-chilló Ed.

Roy no se detuvo y siguió bajando. Como sus manos estaban ocupadas atrapando a las de Ed, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del menor con los dientes.

-¡Dije que te detuvieras!-le ordenó irritado Ed-. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, ¡yo soy hombreeeeee!

-¿Siempre eres tan escandaloso?-murmuró Mustang en medio de su labor.

-¿Cómo que siempre? No, espera… ¡Ese es mi cinturón!

Ed ya no pudo hablar. Lanzó un suspiro involuntario al tocar los labios de Roy su bajo vientre. Roy sonrió. El sabor de Ed era delicioso… No podía esperar más…

-¡Ya déjame!

Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Ed logró empujar a Roy, quien se había confiado demasiado en que había logrado relajar a Ed, y cayó al suelo. Ed no perdió tiempo en ponerse de pie, mirando a Roy con sus ojos dorados brillando de furia. Roy no le dio importancia y se puso de pie, sonriendo cínicamente.

-Bueno, con esto, creo que quedamos a mano-dijo. Edward sólo se enojó más. Roy se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta-. Ah, pero claro. Si quieres más información acerca de _eso_, tendrás que volver a la agencia. Así que piénsalo- abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla, lo miró-. Dime, ¿qué se sintió?

Ed, que no se había atrevido a abrir la boca ni a moverse de su sitio, se dirigió a la puerta y tomó la taza con café, y al verlo, Mustang decidió que lo mejor era cerrar la puerta antes de que algo pasara. La taza se estrelló en la puerta cerrada, derramando el líquido frío que tenía dentro y rompiéndose en pedazos. Edward quedó mirando la puerta cerrada por un tiempo indefinible, incapaz de moverse por la ira. Cuando pudo pensar con claridad, sacó el cuchillo que había tomado de la cocina (y que sorprendentemente no le había causado herida alguna con tanto ajetreo), y lo dejó en la mesa. Suspiró, se vistió correcvftamente y se dispuso a limpiar el desastre de la taza.

-(_Lástima, era mi taza favorita. Pero esto Mustang me lo paga_).

Cuando hubo terminado, miró la mancha que había quedado en el papel tapiz de la pared que no sería capaz de quitar.

-Se manchó, todo por culpa de… Un momento… ¿Cuáles son los motivos de Mustang para que yo vuelva a la agencia? ¿A caso quiere usarme de cebo? ¿O en verdad se preocupa por mi?-Ed sonrió sardónico ante el pensamiento-. Pero, ¿qué digo? Ése sujeto, ¿preocuparse por mí? No… Debe quererme como cebo… Su mayor ambición en la vida es hacerle pagar a su primo todo el dolor que le causó…

Reflexionando, Ed volvió a su silla enfrente de la mesa (creía imposible sentarse de nuevo en ése sofá, al menos por un largo tiempo), y comenzó a rememorar todo lo que sabía acerca del pasado de Roy, de "La Muerte Lenta" y de lo que había dicho en la tarde, de lo que había aprendido en los libros del Dr. Déroulard y en la insistencia de Roy a que regresara a la agencia. Pero no importaba cuanto lo intentase, su mente siempre volvía al mismo punto: el recuerdo de ése contacto cálido con Roy.

-¡Agh! ¡Ya déjame en paz!- respingó Ed-. Pareciera que en verdad me gustó… ¿Yo dije eso? ¡Agh!-Suspiró-. Así no voy a llegar a nada. Mañana a ver que hago. Hoy me tomo una pastilla para dormir y pongo mi despertador a todo volumen.

* * *

La pastilla había sido efectiva, y Ed dormía como un tronco (Bueno, en ésta historia eso no es novedad), cuando una nueva sombra cayó sobre él. Una mano enguantada en tela de seda pulcramente blanca acarició la mejilla del muchacho y cortó un mechón de sus dorados cabellos, con una maestría y una delicadeza que no lo hubieran despertado ni aunque Ed tuviera el sueño más ligero del mundo. Después, con la misma habilidad, le colocó a Ed una cadena de plata (con el signo que aparece en la serie, la cruz y la serpiente), una cadena con el seguro de una esclava, es decir, si Ed no se sabía el truco, no podría quitársela.

Acto seguido, el visitante se guardó el mechón de cabellos que había cortado (como cinco centímetros), no sin antes meterlos en un sobre igual de pulcro, y dejó una nota, en el mismo papel ligero, en el escritorio al lado del despertador. De nuevo, "La Muerte Lenta" revisó todo lo que tenía Ed en su armario y en los cajones, memorizando todo. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, se acercó de nuevo a la cama y se inclinó sobre el dormido y, pegando sus labios a su oreja, murmuró:

-Espero que estés soñando un buen sueño, porque de ahora en adelante, tu vida será una verdadera pesadilla. Espera mi próxima visita, por favor. No tardará mucho, lo prometo. Y quizá te traiga otro regalo, uno más bonito que el que te acabo de dar. Buenas noches, Ed.

Y como había entrado, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

* * *

Si, lo sé, lo sé. Éste capítulo estuvo muy corto. Pero no se me ocurrió nada más. Espero el siguiente golpe de inspiración.

Por favor y por piedad! Dejen reviews!


	7. Capítulo VII Desiciones

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie "Fullmetal Alchemist" no me pertenecen. Éste es un fic sin fines de lucro.

Una antigua sombra está tras Ed, ahora que está solo. Pero Ed no se dejará intimidar tan fácilmente y seguirá adelente, sin importar que su enemigo es una sombra de venganza y de rencor. Ahora, tanto Ed como Roy han tomado sus propias desiciones, y están listos para acabar de una vez por todas con lo que se ha comenzado.

Por el bien de Amestris, y de ellos mismos.

* * *

**Sombras**

**Capítulo VII. Decisiones**

Ed llegó al despacho del Dr. Déroulard tan pálido como el papel. La nota que había recibido ahora era algo diferente. No estaba en verso como las anteriores, era más larga, y era realmente la más perturbadora de todas:

"_¿Te habían dicho lo indefenso que eres al dormir?_

_Ciertamente, es mejor verte dormido que despierto. A veces tienes un muy mal carácter, y creo que nos es recomendable hacerte enojar, aunque creo que lo mejor sería que aprendieras a controlar tu temperamento. Esa taza era muy hermosa, lástima que la hayas empleado de esa manera tan grotesca y despreocupada. Una verdadera lástima. Pero gracias a ello pude ver perfectamente que no te gusta ser uno de los pilares de ése puente. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te gustaría verlo derrumbado también? Supongo que no. Eres demasiado bueno… Y, ¿te digo algo? Eso no me gusta._

_Ah, las estrellas ésta noche brillan bastante, me da un sentimiento de paz. Tienes una bonita vista desde tu recámara, pero en la recámara que pertenece a tu hermano la vista sólo da a la corrupta ciudad en la que vivimos. No me gustó estar allí metido todo el rato. Quizá en mi próxima visita espere en tu habitación. Tengo tantos deseos de que podamos conocernos de frente al fin…_

_A propósito, hablando de tu hermano, en verdad que él es una persona admirable. Me da gusto que haya logrado tanto a tan corta edad. Un verdadero ejemplo a seguir. Una de las esperanzas para el futuro. Podrías verificarlo tú mismo. Su nueva matrícula es E-382-487-B15. Fue el más alto. No me sorprendería que le pidieran estudiar allí hasta que terminase la preparatoria, o incluso la universidad. ¿No te daría gusto? Sin embargo, no me gustaría truncar tan maravillosa trayectoria. ¿Qué me dices, Ed?_

_Que tengas un buen sueño. No dejes de avisarme si te gustó mi regalo."_

Las nuevas amenazas del asesino no eran para nada simples. El impacto que habían causado en Edward había sido indescriptible, y encima de todo, no había podido quitarse la cadena (había intentado incluso cortarla con los dientes, ¡imagínense!). Ahora tenía miedo, no sólo porque el asesino fuese tan audaz o tan hábil como para vigilarlo en su propia casa, si no porque cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser pagado por Alphonse. No podía ir a la agencia, sus movimientos estaban limitados. Ni siquiera podía pedir ayuda a Louis Gasden, o el asesino sospecharía y Al estaría en peligro. Definitivamente Charles Mustang había hecho una buena jugada. Un Jaque.

-Pero sigue sin ser un Mate-murmuró Ed, obligándose a tranquilizarse y a pensar. Ahora estaba definitivamente solo en el tablero de ajedrez, y las demás piezas con las que contaba eran aquellas que no deseaba sacrificar.

* * *

Por otro lado, Mustang estaba en su oficina, sin hacer nada (a pesar de la montaña de papeles que tenía que revisar y firmar apiladas en su escritorio), y se entretenía mirando hacia el exterior por su ventana. Se encontraba reflexionando, pensando en Edward Elric. El mayor de los Elric le había llamado la atención, no sólo por su apariencia, que desde luego era bastante llamativa, pero por la concentración y la devoción que mostró durante el Caso Hastings, y por la determinación que mostraba en todo aspecto de su vida. Para Mustang, ésa actitud era como un sueño. Desde luego, siempre se había dicho que su determinación era tan fuerte como el acero, pero al conocer a Edward se dio cuenta de su verdadera debilidad. Pero ahora todo parecía cambiar. En realidad, Roy Mustang siempre había tenido miedo, miedo de Charles Mustang y de lo que le pudiese suceder. Y sin embargo, ahora parecía que podía hacer incluso de escudo para Edward, algo inimaginable para el antiguo Roy. Se sentía renovado, capaz de enfrentarse a su primo sin miedos ni remordimientos. Tenía que proteger a Edward. Y lo haría.

Pero, ¿por qué? Eso no lo descifraba aún. No se le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza el hecho de que hubiese una pequeñísima probabilidad de que sintiese algo especial por el chico rubio, porque su propio subconsciente lo desechaba inmediatamente, y por lo tanto, pensaba Mustang, sólo era un vano deseo de proteger. Y sin embargo, lo había besado, había aprovechado cada situación oportuna para probar al chico y desde entonces, Edward se había vuelto su obsesión. ¡Quién iba a imaginarlo! Roy Mustang, el mujeriego por excelencia, había quedado prendado por un chiquillo que no había ni alcanzado la mayoría de edad.

Roy suspiró.

-Si Edward no me hubiese detenido en ese momento, ¿qué es lo que hubiera sucedido?-se preguntó en un murmullo-. Seguramente algo de lo que me hubiera arrepentido toda la vida-se dijo.

En ese momento Riza tocó la puerta y, tras recibir respuesta, entró en la oficina con más papeles. Roy la miró con indiferencia. Ya tenía bastante trabajo como para toda la semana. Poco le importaban unos cuantos más.

-Se ve muy pensativo, jefe-dijo Riza, preocupada. Roy sonrió sardónico.

-Con tanto trabajo ¿Cómo no lo iba a estar?

-Si no se apresura, no logrará finalizarlos antes de sus vacaciones-dijo Riza como quien no quiere la cosa. Roy la miró, perplejo.

-(_¡Es cierto!_)-se dijo, alarmado-. (_Si me voy de vacaciones, estaré fuera de servicio y no podré actuar con total libertad como oficial. Y si eso sucede…_)- dejó el pensamiento en el aire, temiendo el final del mismo. Se volvió hacia Riza con una seriedad implacable-. Riza, busca el archivo de Charles Mustang y tráemelo de inmediato.

Riza lo miró perpleja. Roy no había tratado jamás a su primo más que como "_eso_", no desde aquel suceso, y que ella pudiese recordar, jamás lo llamó por su nombre tras haberse ganado su odio. Desde luego, algo en él había cambiado, ahora había un nuevo fuego en sus ojos, el cual era diferente a ése oscuro odio que solían mostrar.

-¿Quiere decir que…?

Roy asintió.

-Sí. Su próximo movimiento está próximo. Debemos adelantarnos a él. Llama a los demás. Que estén listos.

-Sí, señor.

Riza salió de la oficina dejando a Roy solo con sus pensamientos. Sonrió para sí. Siendo ella, su intuición jamás le fallaba. Y sabía, desde el momento en que lo había visto entrar a su propia oficina, que él era capaz de cambiar a Roy. Por eso había contratado a Edward Elric.

* * *

Tras un día atareado agendando citas, Ed se sentía cansado, física y mentalmente. Sin embargo, sabía que no era solo por toda su tensión, sino también por la inesperada visita de Roy. Sus acciones no le habían agradado para nada, y menos el hecho de saber que estaba dispuesto a darle información con ciertas condiciones. Edward no pensaba venderse por nada del mundo, y mucho menos ahora, que sabía que la seguridad de Al pendía de un hilo. Debía hacer bien sus jugadas, ir a paso seguro. Además, Edward estaba comenzando a comprender qué clase de persona era "La Muerte Lenta". Y con ello, las cosas se estaban nivelando. En ése sentido, Ed estaba un paso adelante de Roy, quien, a pesar de haber conocido a su primo por años, la persona que Roy había conocido no era la misma a la que ahora se enfrentaba. Así que Ed tenía que iniciar de cero. Y la primera regla era el conocer a su enemigo.

Ahora que ya se había tranquilizado, Ed decidió no hacer nada por el momento, observar la situación para definir y comprender el siguiente movimiento de su enemigo.

-Ed-kun-lo llamó una de las recepcionistas del consultorio de al lado (era un gran edificio lleno de despachos)-, es hora del almuerzo. ¿Vamos?

-Eh, sí. Ahora mismo te alcanzo. Sólo debo avisarle al doctor antes de retirarme.

La chica asintió. Edward se sentó de nuevo a esperar a que el doctor terminara con su paciente en turno para poder avisarle e ir a comer. Al fin, cuando pudo dirigirse a la cafetería, dudó. No sabía si ir o no a ver a Roy, pero decidió que lo más sabio era hacer las cosas que pudiese por su cuenta, mientras pudiera hacerlo.

Al volver de la cafetería, se despidió de la recepcionista y tomó su asiento acostumbrado. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando sonó el teléfono.

-(_Si es otro loco pidiendo una cita, me voy a deprimir_)-pensó en lo que levantaba el auricular.

-Hola Ed-le llegó una "voz" conocida.

-(_De acuerdo, ya no me quiero deprimir. Ahora me quiero morir_).

-Vaya, cuanto tiempo, ¿verdad? El tiempo sí que vuela. Pareciera que te vi hace años, aunque el recuerdo permanece tan claro en mi mente como si hubiese sido ayer. ¡Vaya! ¿Qué cosas digo? ¡Pero si fue hoy!

La venita en la frente de Ed estaba por explotar, y no contestó.

-Dime, Ed, ¿te gustó mi regalo? No podía esperar más para saberlo. Me costó un poco de trabajo encontrar algo adecuado. Claro que había muchas cosas, pero ninguna estaba a la altura de mis expectativas. Hasta que encontré eso. Hecha de plata de la mejor calidad, una verdadera artesanía, en la cual se cuidó hasta el último detalle, quedando perfecta. No es muy pesada, y es resistente. Las escamas de la serpiente están perfectamente talladas, uniformes e idénticas. Después de hablar un largo rato, el artesano y yo llegamos a un precio razonable.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-gritó Ed, iracundo.

-¿A él? Nada. Él está en perfecta condición física. Algo que no puedo decir de su esposa.

Soltó una risotada que no tenía nada de clase y todo de psicópata.

-Infeliz-gruñó Ed, pero recordó su plan. Si quería que "La Muerte Lenta" pagara por todo, debía hacerlo-. Sin embargo, leí tu nota. ¿Por qué el regalo? No tendrá un localizador, ¿verdad?

-Oh, no-el otro rió un poco por la ocurrencia de Ed-. Yo no necesito algo como eso para encontrarte-eso, claro está, no contribuyó a aliviar a Ed-. Es sólo una cadena que creí se vería bien en ti. ¿No te gusta? ¿Qué te gustaría la próxima vez? Por mí puede ser algo enmarcado en rojo.

-Me gustaría que me quitaras lo que me pusiste-gruñó Ed malhumorado.

-Me temo que eso sólo podrá ser posible cortándote la cabeza. He olvidado cómo se abre.

-(_Este sujeto… Ahora entiendo que no fuera otra cosa, como una esclava. Con cortarme la mano hubiese sido suficiente, pero con esto…_)-Ed tomó la cadena por el dije de la serpiente, desconsolado. Nunca había escuchado que "La Muerte Lenta" le hiciera regalos a sus víctimas, pero era como si lo estuviera marcando como se marca a los animales que van al matadero.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-refunfuñó Edward, molesto-. Ya no tengo nada que ver con Mustang, así que déjame en paz.

-Oh, no-dijo el otro-. Te equivocas. Tienen mucho más que ver de lo que te imaginas. Y por eso me temo que tendré que matarte lentamente, incluso más lento que los otros, porque resulta que eres más importante para él de lo que crees. Por supuesto, no se te olvide mostrarle lo que te he dado. Se llevará un gran descontento. De tan solo imaginarlo, me muero de risa. En cuanto a ti... Ve haciendo tu última voluntad, Ed. No te queda mucho tiempo.

El hombre colgó, dejando a un impactado Ed al otro lado de la línea. La última afirmación era peor de lo que creía. Y si era cierta (y Ed no lo dudaba), significaba que no podía perder más tiempo.

Con el corazón saltándole en el pecho, encendió la computadora y se metió a investigar todo acerca de él, y de otros asesinos parecidos, estudiando su modo de acción y los patrones que seguían, así como algo de la infancia y experiencias de ésos otros asesinos. Hasta se acordó de verificar el número de matrícula de Al.

-Es cierto-murmuró Ed tras ver que Al tenía ése número de matrícula y de que había pasado con la más alta calificación-. Seguramente me hablará pronto. Lo felicitaré y le diré que, en caso de que se lo pidieran, se quedara cuanto tiempo pudiera. Je-rió sombríamente-, va a necesitar todas las becas posibles para cuando su hermano ya no pueda trabajar.

Ed acababa de tener una visión fatalista. Era probable que no saliera bien parado del juego que estaba jugando.

-Pero si me voy a ir-dijo para si en tono decisivo-, no me iré solo.

* * *

Roy estaba preocupado. Ya era hora de cerrar la agencia y de Edward no había habido pista alguna. Estaba seguro de que iría, pero no fue así. Eso se podía deber a dos cosas: o Ed seguía enojado por lo que él le había hecho, o había sido demasiado tarde…

Roy no quería ni pensar en ésa posibilidad, pero tampoco le agradaba mucho la primera. El sólo pensar que Ed pudiese estar tan enfadado con él que había decidido arriesgarse haciendo las cosas solo le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

-Por favor, que esté bien-rogó a nada en particular.

* * *

Edward, por su parte, estaba comenzando a comprender, pero le faltaban ciertas pistas, como el modo de acción particular de "La Muerte Lenta". Eso podría conseguirlo fácilmente con Mustang, pero desechó ésta idea inmediatamente después de que se le hubo ocurrido. No podía hacerlo sin poner a Al en peligro, así que tenía que hacerlo él solo. Era una carga muy pesada para el mayor de los Elric, pero Edward Elric era de los chicos que no se dejan amedrentar por nada y siguen adelante no importando si están solos o no. Esa era una gran virtud de Ed, y también su gran maldición.

Al llegar a su casa, Edward se preparó una taza de café extra-grande y con extra café para poder aguantar. Por precaución, cerró todas las puertas y ventanas, revisó hasta el último rincón de su casa por si había algo extraño, apagó todas las luces y se encerró en su alcoba. Cabía la posibilidad de que Roy Mustang fuera a verlo de nuevo, y si eso sucedía la vida de Al correría peligro. Ya estando en la soledad de su alcoba, cerró las cortinas y colocó las colchas sobre de éstas, para que la luz no se traspasara hacia el exterior y dar la impresión de que todo estaba apagado y que no había nadie en casa. Como bien lo había dicho "La Muerte Lenta", su habitación daba directamente hacia el exterior y era menos probable que se viera a que si estuviera en la habitación de Al, que daba a la calle.

Entonces, Ed se enfrascó en el estudio de las cartas, de la información que había sustraído de la red, de todo lo que sabía de Charles Mustang y hasta del significado del dije que le había sido colocado. También, observador como era, echó de menos un mechón de sus cabellos. No dudaba de que no tardaría en utilizarlos. Podría ser a Al o, incluso a Mustang para atormentarlo un poca antes de que se decidiera a acabar con él.

Hay cosas peores que la muerte. Una de ellas, es ser destruido en vida.

* * *

Ed no durmió ésa noche, al igual que Mustang, quien acababa de llegar a su propia casa, igual de agobiado tanto por el trabajo que Riza le había obligado a finalizar como por la ausencia de Ed. ¿Qué había sucedido? Era la pregunta que le atormentaba. Estaba preocupado porque había estado seguro de que Ed iría a la agencia para trabajar con él y poder atrapar por fin a su propio primo. Porque de algo estaba seguro: si alguien era capaz de ponerse a la par con _eso_, ése era Edward Elric.

Sin embargo, su mente se vio más ofuscada aún al notar un papel hecho de un muy conocido material sobre la mesa. Éste era un sobrecito, que Roy, en medio del temor y la desesperación de que de nuevo su enemigo le hubiese hecho otro "regalito", rompió casi son saña (su último presente le había acarreado muchos problemas). Dentro del sobre se encontraba el mechón de cabellos que el asesino le había cortado a Edward la noche pasada, junto con una notita que decía:

"_Cuídalo mucho, que será lo único que quede de él cuando lo atrape"_

Roy, tras la impresión inicial, se obligó a pensar con claridad. En primera, ahora sabía que _eso_ no había atrapado aún a Ed, pero le perturbaba la implicación de que lo haría pronto. Él también debía actuar con rapidez (al parecer Roy no era muy paciente y tenía tendencia a actuar precipitadamente, una de las cosas que más lo diferenciaban de Ed). Se sentó en el sillón, preocupado, pensando en lo debía hacer. Conocía perfectamente el modo de acción de su propio primo, su enemigo acérrimo, y sabía que Ed también estaría siendo intimidado por _eso_. Ed debía saber ya que quedaba poco tiempo antes de que _eso_ hiciera su movida definitiva.

Suspirando, puesto que sabía que no había una solución mejor, o al menos no se le había ocurrido; Roy subió, no a su habitación, que ya no usaba desde la última visita de su primo, ni a la que ocupaba actualmente (la que le pertenecía a él de niño), si no a la que pertenecía a Charles Mustang cuando vivían todos juntos. La habitación estaba en pésimo estado, pues no la había vuelto a abrir desde que finalizaran las investigaciones de la muerte de sus padres, y verla tal y como la última vez que había entrado a jugar con su primo le devolvió recuerdos de una época pasada que él mismo creía perdidos. Esto le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Aún así, se armó de valor y entró una vez más dispuesto a poner en práctica el único plan que se le había ocurrido.

* * *

Edward seguía absorto en sus cavilaciones, y ya había analizado una y mil veces todo lo que tenía a mano, y había ideado más de un plan de acción (a diferencia de Roy), todos casi igual de perfectos y con capacidad de improvisación en dado caso, es decir, no eran del todo inflexibles en sus acciones, y podían ser fácilmente modificados de acuerdo a la situación que se presentase. Así era Ed, perfeccionista y decidido hasta el límite, y ahora que tenía como motivación el salvar a Al, lo era más aún.

Estaba dispuesto a utilizar su primer plan, el plan que tenía más miedo de ejecutar, uno en el que, si algo salía mal, el daño sería irreparable: debía incitar a Charles Mustang a ir por él.

-Veamos…-meditaba Ed mientras repasaba por última vez su plan-. Si mis análisis sobre la mentalidad de éste sujeto son correctos, entonces él es del tipo de psicópata que le gusta creer que todo está bajo su control. Y si es así, ¿cómo reaccionará cuando su ansiada víctima comience a perder el miedo y comience a dominar todo? Es peligroso-se dijo para sí, como para estar seguro de que conocía las consecuencias de lo que estaba por hacer y convencerse por enésima vez de que no había marcha atrás una vez comenzado todo-. Todo esto puede terminar en mi ruina… Pero, si mis cálculos son correctos, él se enfadará tanto que querrá tener el control de nuevo, el control que da el miedo… ¿Y cómo inducir miedo, si no es directamente? Vendrá por mí inmediatamente, dejando fuera a Al…

En ése instante suena el teléfono de la sala. Ed, de mala gana, recoge todo y se dirige a contestar. Era muy temprano, por lo que no podía ser "La Muerte Lenta". Al levantar el auricular y saludar, una voz que no había escuchado hace tiempo habló desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¡Nii-san!

-¡Al! ¡Qué gusto me da oír tu voz de nuevo! ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué tal la beca?

-No lo vas a creer, nii-san. ¡Me la he sacado! Fui uno de los que aprobaron la aplicación para la beca. ¡Y fui el más alto!

-¡Eso es estupendo, Al! No sabes el gusto que me da. Siempre supe que, si alguien podía superar cualquier expectativa, ése eras tú.

-¿De qué estás hablando, nii-san? Tú siempre fuiste el genio. Si no hubiera sido por la muerte de mamá, tú no hubieras dejado los estudios y estarías ahora aquí, en lugar mío.

Con la sola mención de Trisha Elric, ambos hermanos se sumieron en un silencio pesaroso, más fue el mismo Edward quien, después de un minuto, volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, Al, ¡eso es fantástico! Dime, ¿cómo está todo por allá?

Ambos hermanos se enfrascaron en una conversación bastante alegre, que hizo que Ed se olvidara momentáneamente de sus problemas, hasta que el mayor de los Elric tuvo que despedirse de su hermano para poder ir a trabajar.

Cuando salía de su casa, Edward Elric estaba feliz, y más que feliz, decidido a poner en práctica su plan. Ahora que había hablado con Alphonse, se sentía con mayor necesidad de terminar de una vez por todas con esto.

Y lo haría.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Y perdón por la tardanza. Éste capítulo debió haberse subido hace como dos semanas, pero comprendan que es fin de semenstre y los trabajos y los examenes se juntan como una marea que no se puede detener...

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de éste Fic! Por fin!

Esto se pone cada vez más intenso... Bueno, ya sabemos para qué el mechón de cabellos, no?

Muchas gracias por los Reviews, muchas gracias también por su apoyo y por sus palabras de aliento. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado y subir ya pronto el próximo capítulo!

Hasta la próxima!


	8. Capítulo VIII No puedo hacerlo solo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie "Fullmetal Alchemist" no me pertenecen. Éste es un fic sin fines de lucro.

Es hora de que tanto Ed como Roy dejen sus diferencias de lado y comiencen a trabajar en una causa común. ¿Qué ocurrirá?

* * *

**Sombras**

**Capítulo VIII. No puedo hacerlo solo**

Edward Elric no había dejado de pensar en su plan. Estaba nervioso, pues si algo salía mal, el daño sería irremediable. No dejaba de mirar el teléfono al punto de que, si daba señales de que iba a sonar, Ed lo cogía de inmediato, esperando, y no deseando a la vez, escuchar ésa "voz". Sin embargo, durante toda la mañana sus esperanzas se vieron defraudadas, decepción que acompañaba a un cierto alivio. Y a su vez, ése alivio sólo contribuía a poner a Ed aún más nervioso.

-¡Ya!-gritó, levantándose de la silla y tirándose los cabellos (en éste fic ése parece ser un hábito muy común en Ed)-. ¡Si vas a hablar, hazlo ya!

Sabiendo que nadie lo escuchaba, Ed se volvió a dejar caer en la silla, resignado y dando un suspiro. De nada le servía ponerse así, al fin y al cabo, la conclusión a ése caso, mala o buena, era inevitable.

-Buenos días, Edward-kun-lo saludó una figura esbelta parada delante de su escritorio. Ed levantó la vista para encontrarse con una mujer muy bonita. Ella era una de los tantos "locos" que buscaban la ayuda del Dr. Déroulard.

-¡Ah! Buenos días, señorita Leander-saludó Ed a la dama vestida con traje sastre de color rojo-. Lamento el retraso, pero parece ser que el Doctor aún se encuentra en consulta con el señor Michaels.

-¿En verdad? Bueno, creo que no tiene remedio. Y yo que tenía una cita precisamente a las doce. Me temo que tendré que cancelarla-se lamentó. Luego sonrió a Ed-. Discúlpame un momento, ¿sí?

Ed asintió. Ella se apartó unos metros y sacó su teléfono móvil, pero Ed no le retiraba la mirada de encima porque estaba ensimismado y con la vista perdida. No obstante, y aún si estaba en las nubes, Ed no pudo evitar darse cuenta que el teléfono era uno común y corriente, y que no marcaba ningún número.

-Jefe, mis más sinceras disculpas, pero me temo que no llegaré a la cita acordada. ¿Podemos cambiarla?

Ed despertó de su ensueño. ¿Un empleado le habla así a su jefe? ¿Por qué no mejor usa uno de ésos celulares empresariales? ¿Desde cuándo un empleado puede pedir cambiar una cita acordada a su propio jefe? ¿Por qué no marcó? Sólo abrió la tapa y comenzó a hablar.

-(_Será… ¿Será uno de ésos celulares programados para contestar sólo con abrir la tapa? Si es así, entonces ella…_)

No pudo seguir cavilando, pues ella había asentido un par de veces antes de colgar y acercarse de nuevo a Ed con una sonrisa. En ése momento, la puerta del consultorio se abrió y salió un hombre delgado con apariencia de nervioso, que desde luego era el señor Michaels. Ed sentía pena por el pobre hombre nada más verlo. No lo sabía bien, pero se comportaba como un verdadero panofóbico (1), cosa que de por sí es lamentable.

-Oh, creo que es mi turno. Nos vemos luego, Ed-se despidió ella antes de entrar al consultorio, cerrando la puerta.

Ed miró un rato más a la puerta color nogal, pensando. Ni estando tan nervioso sus instintos se dormían y Ed había encajado muchas piezas. La señorita Leander era una muchacha que parecía normal, sin la necesidad de un psicoanalista, pero resultaba ser que era la única que iba al consultorio todos los días, sin falta, y siempre antes de la hora del almuerzo. Y no sólo eso, ¿quién iba a tener tanto dinero para una hora diaria con un loquero? Las consultas con un especialista jamás eran baratas.

-(_Un momento… El doctor me ha hablado de ella. Ella insiste en venir, pues cree que tiene alguna condición patológica, pero el doctor dice que no tiene nada…_)

Si, si. Las piezas comenzaban a cuadrar. Era imposible que "La muerte Lenta", después de haber sido tan famoso, y de que su rostro fuese conocido en todos los departamentos de policía y de los periódicos, un hombre cuyo rostro aún aparecía en la lista de los más buscados, fuera paseándose por allí con toda libertad… Definitivamente no podía vigilarlo si no lo seguía. Y para seguirlo, debía salir a plena luz del día.

Y si no lo hacía, ¿cómo conocía toda su rutina, todo lo que hacía? Edward nunca hubiera ni pensado en la posibilidad de que Charles Mustang tuviese aliados.

-(_¿Aliados? ¿Están de broma? Pero si no es así, ¿cómo? No queda de otra, o es eso, o se hizo la cirugía plástica_).

En ése momento, Ed puso todos sus sentidos en modo de alerta. Su enemigo tenía aliados que él no conocía, y podía ser cualquiera.

* * *

Roy estaba yendo de un lado para otro dentro de su oficina como si quisiera hacer una zanja en el suelo, y estaba nervioso. Tenía trabajo, todo lo que no había logrado acabar la noche anterior, pero eso era lo que menos le tenía preocupado. Las horas, los minutos, y hasta los segundos, se le antojaban una eternidad. Pero de nada servía si él salía si tenía que esperar de todas formas a que Ed saliera también.

-Jefe-fue la voz de Riza la que le sacó de sus pensamientos y lo detuvo en seco. Riza tenía una mirada de miedo-. Tiene trabajo, hágalo. Tenga en cuenta que hoy no podrá irse hasta que todo esté terminado.

Y sin más, se retiró. Roy quedó petrificado. ¡Demonios! Si quería poner en marcha su plan, debía acabar la montaña de archivos que tenía en el escritorio. Resignado, Roy se sentó y comenzó a trabajar. Fue allí cuando en verdad extrañó a Edward. Si el chico hubiese estado aún allí, todo ése trabajo lo estaría haciendo el rubio, no él (que malo es).

* * *

Por otro lado, Edward había vuelto de la cafetería lo más rápido que había podido (lo cual fue muy rápido, no comió nada), y se había vuelto a sentar frente a su escritorio, esperando impaciente la llamada de su rival. Había ensayado una y mil veces como comenzar la plática y cómo es que iba a encauzarla a su favor. Sólo esperaba que los nervios no nublaran su lucidez y que pudiera alcanzar su objetivo.

Hasta que sonó el teléfono.

-Consultorio del Dr. Déroulard, habla Edward Elric-dijo Ed, cogiendo el auricular con la velocidad del rayo y casi escupió las palabras como un complicado trabalenguas.

-Hola, Ed-le respondió la "voz" que había estado esperando. Ed se puso tenso, y los nervios volvieron a atenazarle el corazón. Pero hizo acopio de toda su entereza para dominarlos-. Parece ser que hoy estás algo apurado. ¿A qué se debe?

Ed tragó saliva.

-Nada en particular-suspiró de alivio al escuchar que su voz sonaba tranquila-. No he hecho nada, ¿a qué se debe ésta vez tu llamada?

-Ah, sólo quería saludarte.

-No tendrás más noticias que quieras compartir, ¿verdad? Todo lo que me dijiste resultó ser cierto. Me sorprende el modo en que manejas la información que apenas está por salir. ¿Cómo es que la consigues? No, espera, no me lo digas o ya no será divertido.

-Vaya, Ed, te has relajado… Quizá demasiado. ¿No crees que es peligroso?-el interlocutor de Ed sonaba más sugestivo que nunca, lo cual hizo que una sonrisita de triunfo se dibujara en los labios de Ed, pues eso quería decir que su plan estaba dando resultado y Charles Mustang estaba haciendo acopio de sus cartas ocultas.

-Creo que el peligro es divertido. Y hablando de peligro, creo que el peligro es mutuo, ¿no crees? Arriesgándote por allí para poder espiar a un chico despreocupado.

Había utilizado la palabra "despreocupado" a propósito, porque tenía dos propósitos: uno, mostrarle a su rival que no tenía miedo y no necesitaba preocuparse por él; el otro porque generalmente los psicópatas del nivel de su enemigo marcaban a sus víctimas como "incultas que no eran capaces más que de utilizar palabras monosilábicas", y con ello, estrían hablando al mismo nivel.

El truco surtió efecto. Se escuchó un silencio al otro lado de la línea. "La Muerte Lenta" no sabía que responder a eso, pues al parecer nadie se le había puesto a la altura. Ed dio un brinco imaginario de triunfo y eso contribuía a darle mayor confianza.

-Y hablando de información-continuó Ed-, creo que eres el mejor en manejar la información futura. Y te admiro por eso. No muchos pueden hacerlo. Sin embargo, a mi el futuro me tiene completamente sin cuidado. Lo que yo valoro es el presente. Dime, ¿Cuánto sabes del presente? No creo que tenga caso preocuparse por el futuro cuando aún no tienes resuelto tu presente.

De nuevo silencio. Al parecer, Charles Mustang no sabía qué contestar a sus propias tácticas. Y Edward Elric ya lo había predicho. Pero eso sólo significaba una cosa: iría por él.

-Ed, Ed-por fin habló el otro, y a Ed le sorprendió lo calmada que sonaba su "voz"-. Parece que el chico predilecto de mi querido primo es un buen niño y ha hecho la tarea. Pero, ¿tenías que adelantar las cosas? Me agradaba tener conversaciones contigo. Tu voz alterada es música para mis oídos. Pero una voz tranquila no es para mí más que un sonido discordante y falto de armonía. Ya no me gusta. ¿Qué te parece, Ed? ¿Ponemos fin a éste juego? De todas formas, no es divertido si no vas llorando con Roy a preocuparlo por mis amenazas.

-Vamos, no te pongas así-dijo Ed, recostándose en su silla-. El juego se estaba poniendo interesante.

-Y no lo dudes-la "voz", para satisfacción y terror de Ed, sonaba algo irritada-, se pondrá aún más interesante. Creo que ésta es la última vez que te hablaré por teléfono. Ya no es divertido. Adiós, Ed.

Y colgó. Ed, temblando, colgó el auricular. Esperaba que fuera directamente tras él, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que "La Muerte Lenta" le hubiese dicho "adiós", y no "nos vemos", como siempre lo hacía. Esto contribuía a poner a Ed más nervioso, pues podía esperar, en cualquier momento, ser la víctima. En realidad, creía que su táctica le daría más tiempo, tiempo suficiente para poder pensar en algún plan en caso de que fuera atrapado (no lo había pensado, pequeño detalle), y sin embargo, creía que había sido demasiado directo y había acortado su tiempo.

Ed entrelazó sus manos, preocupado, y recargó su frente en ellas. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

-Cuídate, Al-murmuró.

* * *

Era de noche, y Ed había casi corrido por las calles solitarias, pues, como era su costumbre, había salido tarde (en eso no le mintió a Roy), pero, temiendo encontrarse con algo en su propia casa, alargó su ruta a propósito haciendo su camino más que laberíntico, con todos sus sentidos alertas a cualquier cosita. Miraba y analizaba cada rincón de las calles, y evitaba adrede pasar por las calles no iluminadas. Pero para su mala suerte, no había ni una sola alma en su camino.

Los nervios lo estaban matando, así que al final, no pudiendo retrasar más el momento, Ed decidió dirigirse a su casa. Antes de entrar, revisó hasta el mínimo raspón, para asegurarse, en la medida de lo posible, de que nadie había entrado forzando la entrada.

-(_¿Cómo no se me ocurrió cambiar la chapa?_)-se lamentó, pues de seguro su rival ya tenía una llave, así que de nada servía buscar señales de entrada forzada.

Entró a la casa. Todo parecía normal, la cocina, la sala, la mesa, el pasillo... salvo una cosa: por el resquicio de la entrada de su habitación se escurría la luz. No había visto la luz desde el exterior, pues no había quitado las cobijas que había colgado precisamente para evitar eso, y como todo estaba apagado, la línea luminosa resaltaba aún más. Edward se puso tenso y comenzó a temblar por la anticipación. El juego estaba por terminar. Y no podía permitirse fallar.

Confiando en no haber hecho demasiado ruido, se dirigió a la cocina y sacó de nuevo dos cuchillos, como la última vez, y se metió el más pequeño, ésta vez, en su bota. Había probabilidades de pelea (como un 500/100%), y no quería tener limitados sus movimientos. Así no se haría daño y el agresor no se daría cuenta de que tenía un as bajo la manga, haciendo que se confiase en dado caso de que lograra arrebatarle el primer cuchillo.

Después, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, sostuvo el otro cuchillo y se dirigió a su alcoba. Tragó saliva una vez más cuando estuvo al lado de la puerta (no quería que su sombra le diera algún indicio de su presencia al que estaba dentro), y, decidido y veloz, abrió la puerta y se abalanzó en contra de la figura de negros cabellos que se encontraba enfrente.

Todo pasó rapidísimo. La figura, al darse cuenta de que era atacado, se volvió y con una maniobra, se quitó del rango de acción de Ed al tiempo que le tomaba la muñeca y se la torcía, obligándolo a soltar su arma improvisada. Ed no se amedrentó y, con un movimiento brusco, se desembarazó de la mano que le atenazaba y se agachó para meterle una zancadilla al otro y aprovechar su posición para sacar el segundo cuchillo, con el que logró hacerle un ligero corte en el brazo a su oponente. Para evitar que le diera de lleno, el otro rodó y se puso de pie tan rápido que Ed no pudo quitarse, recibiendo una carga en el hombro que lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo. No pudo levantarse a tiempo y su oponente lo acorraló tomándolo de las muñecas y presionándolo contra el suelo.

-¡Sueltame!-chilló Ed.

-¡Edward!-lo llamó el otro.

Ed se volvió para mirar el rostro de su supuesto agresor, y cuando lo hubo reconocido, dejó de luchar. Roy Mustang lo miraba desde su posición (encima de Ed, bastante comprometedor, ¿no lo creen?), Ed respiraba agitado y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Tranquilízate, Edward-Roy también respiraba agitado. La pelea le había caído de sorpresa y no había sido fácil. Aún no asimilaba que Ed lo había agredido como un animal feroz. Le punzaba el corte que tenía en el brazo. Claro que no había sido nada serio, ni profundo. Ya ni siquiera sangraba. Pero le aterraba pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado entrenado para todo ello.

-Mu-Mustang-san-resolló Ed.

-Que bueno- suspiró Mustang aliviado, y se recargó en el hombro de Ed-. Estás bien…

Ed (con cara de "what?"), lo miró.

-Eh… ¿Podría liberarme?-preguntó en un murmullo.

Roy se incorporó y miró al chico bajo él. En verdad se veía algo indefenso y asustado, lo que le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago al hombre. Con reticencia de su parte, Roy se levantó, liberando a Ed, quien se puso de pie casi de inmediato. Siguió un rato de silencio incómodo, hasta que Ed, algo recuperado, se atrevió a romperlo.

-¿Por qué está aquí?-murmuró.

Roy lo miró un momento, pero no contestó.

-¿Por qué entró así como si nada?-en los ojos de Ed se denotaba algo que Roy no pudo descifrar del todo. Era una extraña mezcla de culpa, disculpa y recriminación.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Si esperaba afuera, cabía la posibilidad de que _eso_ me viera y te atrapara lejos de aquí.

-¿Por dónde entró?

-Abrir una cerradura sin necesidad de romperla no es mi especialidad, si eso es a lo que te refieres. Entré por la ventana. Abrir pestillos se me da bastante bien. Y en cuanto a tu primera pregunta… Pues… He decidido darte toda la información que conozco acerca de _eso_.

-(_No… ¿En serio? Debo estar soñando_)-pensó Ed.

-Pero con una condición…

-(_Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad_)-Ed se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un mohín.

-Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo.

Eso le cayó a Ed como un balde de agua helada.

-(_¡Achis! Esto sí que no me lo esperaba_)- Ed se quedó de piedra y no respondió. Había esperado cualquier otra cosa (y cuando digo cualquiera, digo _cualquiera_), pero no esto. Y es que Ed nunca podía atinarle a lo que pensaba Roy.

-¿Ed?-lo llamó Roy, pues habían pasado varios minutos y el pobre de Ed aún no asimilaba la idea.

Ed despertó de su ensueño.

-¿Eh?-preguntó, confundido.

-¿Qué me dices?

Ed, por fin, salió de su sopor. Se apartó lo más que pudo de Roy y lo señaló, con la venita de su frente palpitándole.

-Y tú ¿Para qué quieres que me mude contigo? Yo ya tengo casa. ¡Fuera, fuera!

-¿No lo entiendes?-Roy pareció irritado por la actitud de Ed y ahora su venita también estaba palpitando-. Estás en peligro. Yo sólo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien.

-(_¿Y eso a éste que le importa?_)-pensó desconfiado Ed- (_No será nada más por eso, ¿verdad? A lo mejor sólo me quiere de carnada. Sí… Eso es muy de Roy Mustang_). No es necesario-Ed sonrió sardónico, un gesto que no le gustó a Roy-. De ésta nadie me salva. Él vendrá por mí, tarde o temprano. Y dudo mucho que le cueste trabajo encontrar un momento en el que no puedas estar conmigo.

-¿Y quién te dice que es así?-Roy se dio aires de saberlo todo-. _Eso_ acosa a sus víctimas durante un mes entero. Siempre.

-Pues va a romper su patrón-aseguró Ed-. Ya me ha dicho adiós. Pero tengo un infalible plan de acción (no es cierto). Te aseguro que lo tendrás antes de lo previsto. Y podrás hacer lo que quieras con él.

-Y ¿pretendes ser tú la carnada?-Roy se irritó ante el mero pensamiento.

-Siempre lo he sido-lo desafió Ed, como diciéndole "yo me quedo aquí a esperar sentadito a que tu primito venga por mi".

Pero la reacción de Roy no fue la que Ed esperaba. Roy sonrió de lado. Sus ojos negros tenían un brillo muy conocido por Ed.

-(_Ay, creo que la he vuelto a meter, y bien metida_)-Ed quiso hacerse para atrás, pero olvidó un pequeño detalle: ya lo había hecho todo lo que podía.

Metido en éste pensamiento, Roy se le acercó con rapidez y lo tomó desprevenido, aferrando su cintura y levantándolo del suelo para echárselo al hombro, como si Ed fuera un costal de papas.

-¡Óyeme! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!-Ed comenzó a retorcerse, pero un impasible Roy no le hizo el menor caso y salió tranquilamente de la habitación- ¡Que me bajes YA!

-Eres muy escandaloso-se quejó Roy-. Deja de gritar o despertaras a todo mundo. Ten en cuenta que ya es tarde.

-¡Eso es lo que quiero!-le respondió Ed-. Soy menor de edad ¿sabes? ¡Esto es rapto!

-No me hagas callarte-murmuró Roy, de mal humor. Tendría que soportar los chillidos de Ed todo el camino. Roy salió de la casa, y al instante, Ed se calló (pero no dejó de moverse). Estaba consciente de que su rival podía estar cerca. Y si los estaba viendo en ése momento, no creía que estuviera feliz.

Roy dobló una esquina oscura y se encaminó a un callejón, en donde estaba un auto que Ed no conocía (no es que pudiera ver mucho en su posición). Roy abrió la puerta trasera y metió de un sopetón a Ed, y en seguida se metió él. Ed intentó abrir la portezuela más cercana, pero ésta no cedió.

-Tiene el seguro para niños-le dijo una voz conocida desde el asiento del conductor. Ed paró sus intentos y miró en la dirección en la que venía la voz. Maes se volvió y le hizo un saludo con la mano-. En realidad, fue Roy el que me dio la idea.

-(_¿Cuándo no iba a ser éste?_)-gruñó Ed para sus adentros. Se acomodó en el asiento, cruzando las manos, como un niño emberrinchado.

-Ya era hora, jefe-una nueva voz regañó a Roy. Ed se volvió para encontrar a Riza (armada hasta los dientes) en el puesto del copiloto, con su vista atenta en el retrovisor-. Tardó demasiado.

-No fue mi culpa-se quejó Roy.

-¡¿Y ahora me hechas la culpa?-gritó Ed, y enseguida se cubrió la boca, esperando que su grito no hubiese sido escuchado por alguien indeseable. Cuando hubieron esperado lo suficiente sin que se diera una reacción sospechosa, Ed volvió a hablar, ésta vez en un murmullo-. Tú eres el que entró a mi casa ilegalmente y quien me está raptando.

Roy no contestó, ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a Ed.

-Roy sólo está preocupado por ti-Maes, con su imprudente naturalidad, intentó mediar la situación.

Ed miró a Roy.

-He pensado mucho-comenzó a hablar Roy en un murmullo, sin levantar la mirada-, y he llegado a la conclusión de que yo nunca fui, soy o seré, rival para _eso_. En ése sentido, tú serías su perfecto rival. Pero careces de la experiencia necesaria… Quizá tú puedas hacer algo por tu cuenta, pero me duele admitir que yo no soy tan fuerte como creía. Yo no puedo hacerlo solo.

Ed bajó la mirada también. No sabía que decir o qué sentir ante tal confesión de Roy, que de seguro le había costado bastante, con lo orgulloso que era. Cierto, se dijo Ed, él había decidido enfrentarse a "La Muerte Lenta" en soledad, y sólo había logrado acortar su tiempo. Ed no contaba con la experiencia, por que si la hubiera tenido, se hubiera dado cuenta de que ésas amenazas referentes a Al sólo eran para intimidarlo… sólo una estratagema del enemigo.

Qué tonto había sido.

Pero no podía decirle nada a Roy. No aún.

-Bi-bien-murmuró al fin-. Creo que te entiendo. Y me acabo de dar cuenta que yo tampoco puedo hacerlo solo. Trabajaré contigo.

Roy, lo miró, sorprendido. No había esperado que resolviera tan rápido. Pero, extrañamente para él, sintió que una gran carga le era retirada, y esto contribuyó a aliviarlo mucho.

-Entonces, vámonos. Es tarde. Mañana vendremos por tus cosas. Esta noche tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Maes puso el coche en marcha.

No muy lejos, una silueta fornida escondida en la azotea de un edificio alto desde el que tenía perfecta vista hacia el edificio de Ed, levantó un teléfono celular marcando un solo dígito al amparo de la noche.

* * *

Uff!

Por fin!

Es hora de que el juego comience en verdad. ¿Cómo será de ahora en adelante la convivencia de Ed y Roy, ahora que se han visto obligados a unir sus habilidades? ¿Cómo tomará Roy la estratagema de Ed?

Ay, a ver cuando me llega otro golpe de inspiración… y de tiempo! El tiempo es importante.

Bueno, esto llega paso a paso a su final, así que me gustaría que dejasen reviews, por favor!

Ah, y gracias por los reviews que me han dejado. Me han ayudado mucho!

* * *

(1)Panofobia es una condición psicológica que consiste en "tener miedo a todo". En sí, es un miedo a un "mal desconocido". Se diagnostica como miedo no específico. También se le llama omnifobia, polifobia, pantofobia o panfobia, y con frecuencia se encuentra como una condición secundaria de la esquizofrenia.


	9. Capítulo XIX Consecuencias

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie "Fullmetal Alchemist" no me pertenecen. Éste es un fic sin fines de lucro.

Es hora de que tanto Ed como Roy dejen sus diferencias de lado y comiencen a trabajar en una causa común. ¿Qué ocurrirá?

**Sombras**

**Capítulo XIX. Consecuencias**

Recién llegaron a casa de Roy, una casa bastante grande (sí, la heredó Roy de sus padres), tanto Riza como Maes se retiraron con la escusa de que tenían algo muy importante que hacer.

-Irán a rastrear los movimientos de _eso_-aclaró Roy a una muy significativa mirada de interrogación de Ed, una vez estuvieron solos. Ed sólo asintió y se dedicó a registrar la casa con la mirada. Como le había ocurrido en la oficina de Riza, Ed se sentía incómodo en un lugar que no conocía y tenía que conocerla lo más que pudiera.

La casa tenía dos pisos, un jardín trasero, una sala gigantesca, un estudio, tres habitaciones, una cocina-comedor y un recibidor. A Ed le impresionó mucho la casa, pero sobre todo pensó que era un desperdicio. Ed era de las personas que ponían la practicidad ante estética, y el hecho de que sólo se ocupara una de las habitaciones se le hacía casi insoportable.

-Siéntate, Edward-Roy lo sacó de sus pensamientos secamente. La voz del hombre había sonado más seria de lo que Ed jamás le había escuchado, y esto hizo que se volviera a mirarlo. El mayor tenía una mirada apagada, pero que resplandecía con un frío odio. Ed estuvo tentado a dar un paso atrás, pero logró contenerse. De pronto, pareció que Roy se dio cuenta de lo que hacía sin querer y suspiró, intentando no externar sus emociones al hablar de _eso_.

Ed, una vez que Roy le pareció más relajado, se relajó también y pasó directo a la sala, en donde encontró un sillón frente al que había una mesita. Se sentó en el mueble, más Roy permaneció rígidamente de pie, como si le fuera muy difícil hablar de lo que estaban por conversar. Roy puso sus manos en la espalda, como un militar, y Ed se volvió a sentir nervioso.

-¿Cuánto sabes acerca de…?-La palabra no parecía salir, y Ed decidió ahorrarle el esfuerzo.

-Está bien-dijo en un murmullo-. Yo tampoco lo considero muy humano que digamos. Llámele como quiera.

Por extraño que pareciera, las palabras de Ed aliviaron a Roy, y éste se relajó. Aún así, se recriminó por su propia debilidad. Ed no parecía tener problemas para mencionar a _eso_. Como notando la disyuntiva en la que se encontraba Mustang, el mayor de los Elric dijo:

-Yo tampoco puedo mencionar el nombre de "_ese tipo_" que se dice mi padre.

Roy lo miró por un largo rato, rato en el que el silencio reinó en la sala. Roy sonrió ante la revelación de Ed, pues eso quería decir que, aunque en diferentes circunstancias, se comprendían, y claro, sabedor de que Ed no podía verlo. El chico mantenía su cara oculta, y sus manos permanecían entrelazadas. Ed, por su parte, reflexionaba el porqué del hecho de que ahora, en los instantes en los que Roy parecía más vulnerable, Ed podía leerlo tan bien a como un libro abierto, mientras que en otras circunstancias nunca había sabido qué esperar del hombre. Aún así, no creía poder decirle a Mustang nada acerca de su plan, un plan que definitivamente se contradecía con el del propio Roy. Pronto, "La Muerte Lenta" se enteraría de su cambio de domicilio, y era evidente que no estaría feliz. El hecho de saber que aquél que se había atrevido a desafiarle estaba ahora apoyando a aquél que siempre se había aterrorizado con su sola mención, haciéndolo fuerte, mientras entre ambos planeaban su caída definitiva, no contribuiría a mejora la situación. No. Los separaría lo más pronto que pudiera y…

¡No era hora de pensar en eso! Ed sabía que entre más tardara en decirle la verdad a Roy, más difícil iba a ser hacer un plan de acción. Pero ¿cómo decirle?

-Bien-Roy se escuchaba más calmado, pero Ed no se atrevió a levantar su mirada. Y sin embargo, Roy sabía que lo escuchaba atentamente-. Hubo un tiempo en que yo llamaba a _eso_ mi primo. Vivimos juntos alrededor de ocho años, una convivencia muy bien llevada. Y como yo no le ocultaba nada, es más que obvio saber el porqué conoce todas y cada una de mis debilidades.

-¿Por qué fue él a vivir a su casa? Leí en los archivos que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que eso no es verdad. He estado investigando acerca de las causas por las que una persona se vuelve… criminal. Y en la mayoría de los casos se debe a experiencias ocurridas en la infancia temprana o tardía. ¿Qué fue en realidad lo que ocurrió?

Roy lo miró por unos segundos, impresionado por la sagacidad del muchacho rubio. Le sorprendía lo que el chico había logrado sacar en conclusión sin saber prácticamente nada de su adversario, y cayó, por fin, en la cuenta de que lo había subestimado. Ed era una persona astuta y decidida, capaz de hacerle frente a un enemigo tan temible sin perder su lucidez ni dejarse arrastrar por el miedo… como lo había hecho él… Y estaba seguro que era por ello que _eso_ podría llegar a considerar a Ed una verdadera amenaza. Roy sólo podía albergar la vana esperanza de que _eso_ no supiera aún con quién se metía. El propio Roy lo estaba comprendiendo hasta ése momento.

-Tienes razón-asintió Mustang por fin, rompiendo el silencio-. La historia de _eso_ es algo diferente a la de los archivos.

Esperó un momento, esperando a que Ed dijera algo, o lo mirase siquiera. Pero el chico seguía inmóvil, impávido y callado. Sin embargo, estaba escuchando atentamente y seguía con interés cada palabra del hombre que se había parado delante de él, mientras se debatía en su propio dilema.

Hasta que por fin Roy continuó con su relato:

-Su familia era pequeña, mi tío, mi tía y él. Pero hubo un día en que mi tío acusó a mi tía de adulterio, y de que _eso_ no era su hijo. Creo que era especialmente porque _eso_ no se parecía ni a él, ni a ella.

-Pero…-Roy se volvió a mirar a Ed. Los orbes dorados que eran los ojos del muchacho estaban puestos en él, con una expresión que no pudo descifrar, lo que lo aturdió por un instante. Ed se debatía entre el hecho de continuar o callar. Pero ahora que tenía la atención del hombre, no podía considerar la segunda opción-. Ambos tienen un parecido increíble.

Roy pareció molesto por un momento por la sola insinuación de comparación entre ambos, pero se dio cuenta del dilema del chico al mencionarlo y se tranquilizó un poco.

-Mi tío no se parecía a mi padre. Eran hermanastros.

Ed abrió los ojos como platos, dándose cuenta de la verdad. El parecido entre dos hermanastros era tan poco probable que era prácticamente imposible, pero tanto Roy como su primo se parecían casi como gemelos. Incluso parecían tener la misma edad... Debía haber algo más, y aún si Roy jamás se lo contara (ya fuera porque no quería o porque no lo sabía), Ed creía tener la respuesta. Sin embargo, prefirió no decir nada para no aumentar más tensión a la situación, y escuchó la continuación del relato.

-Así es, ambos no se parecían absolutamente en nada. Y mi tío los abandonó. Si sigue vivo o no, no lo sé, pero mi tía se suicidó seis meses después de que eso hubiese sucedido. Fue por ello que _eso_ llegó a vivir a mi casa, con mi familia.

-¿Cómo se comportaba?-preguntó de repente Ed.

-Qué pregunta tan rara-murmuró Mustang-. Como era lo normal, un poco distante al inicio.

-Y no me diga que de repente se comportaba como el niño más feliz del mundo, ¿me equivoco?

-No-Roy lo miró inquisitivo. Los ojos de Ed presentaban un fuego que sólo da la certidumbre-. Un mes tras la tragedia, _eso_ comenzó a comportarse como la persona más feliz del universo. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Que desde ése día fueron unos ingenuos-lo reprochó Ed. Roy se molestó un poco y frunció el entrecejo-. ¿No lo entiende? Nadie se recupera de un día para otro, nadie…-en ése momento, a Roy le pareció que en la mirada de Ed había una momentánea sombra de tristeza-. ¿No se les hizo raro?-Ed lo volvió a mirar y se levantó del sillón-. Yo lo hubiera notado desde el inicio.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-Roy lo miró seriamente a los ojos.

-Que desde ése día él estaba ya planeando su venganza.

Roy lo miró, impresionado, y no dijo nada. Lo que estaba diciendo Edward era absurdo, y sin embargo, encajaba tan bien…

-Nunca fue su intención quererlos ni adaptarse a su familia. Jamás le importó su familia a decir verdad. Los veía a todos con una máscara muy bien trabajada de felicidad aparente que le dio el odio y la sed de venganza-continuó Ed-. Desde ése momento, él ya tenía la mente de un asesino. Claro que era lo bastante inteligente como para no demostrar más que ese aparente cariño con el que logró engañarlos. Eso responde muchas de mis preguntas. Y una más. ¿Por qué realizó su plan cuando usted cumplió los quince? Claro, no podía hacerlo antes. Él era lo bastante sensato como para saber que no podía vivir sin la ayuda de sus padres si no hasta que entrara en posesión de la herencia que por derecho le pertenecía por parte de su madre ¿no? La edad legal son los dieciocho, por lo que no podía tomar posesión de dicha herencia antes de eso. Dígame, ¿qué edad tenía _eso_ cuando usted cumplió los quince?

Roy estaba cayendo apenas en la cuenta de todo. Era cierto, todo lo que Ed había dicho era cierto. Pero, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta él mismo? Se odió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que las respuestas siempre habían estado allí, frente a él, pero que jamás se había atrevido a verlo. La culpa era suya, ya que él mismo había bloqueado esos recuerdos y se obligaba a no pensar en ello. Pero, por suerte para él, tenía ahora a Ed de su lado. Y Ed era una verdadera amenaza para _eso_. Si _eso_ se llegase a enterar ¿Qué haría?

Roy miró a Ed, quien había vuelto al sillón para dejar reflexionar a Roy por su cuenta y dejarlo asimilar todo lo que le acababa de decir. Pero Ed había caído dormido. Como no había dormido la noche anterior (y Ed era de las personas que jamás se perdían una noche de sueño), el chico estaba agotado. Roy había tardado mucho en sus cavilaciones, y Ed había terminado por aburrirse.

Roy miró al muchacho mientras dormía, y se paró a pensar en lo avanzado de la hora. Después de todo, Ed era aún un niño. Pensó que lo mejor sería que él durmiera también, pero no podía apartar la mirada de Ed. Vencido, Roy se dedicó a contemplar cada detalle de Ed, su cabello rubio revuelto, sus párpados cerrados, su vulnerabilidad… y se detuvo en sus labios.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Roy ya se había arrodillado al lado del durmiente, y le retiraba con delicadeza los cabellos de la cara, tocando suavemente su rostro. Con la mente nublada, Roy no pudo resistirse mucho tiempo, así que acercó su propio rostro al de Ed y tocó con delicadeza los labios del muchacho con los propios. Ed se removió un poco, Y Roy se retiró, permaneciendo a escasos centímetros del chico.

Definitivamente se había enamorado de él. Y al pegarle ésa verdad, Roy permitió que su frente se apoyara en el pecho de Ed, que bajaba y subía de manera acompasada. Fue entonces que notó el dije de plata que colgaba de su cuello, tomándolo en su mano y contemplándolo cuidadosamente. De alguna forma, ése objeto no se le borraría de la memoria tan fácilmente. Estaba confundido, no sabía qué hacer. O más bien, tenía miedo de hacerlo. Volvió a mirar a Ed, tan inocente al dilema del mayor, y la mera visión hizo que Roy se olvidara momentáneamente de sus problemas, y por primera vez desde los quince años, Roy Mustang se sintió libre.

Sin embargo, el hombre se obligó a volver a la realidad. No podía olvidar el peligro que los rodeaba, y especialmente el que se cernía alrededor de Ed. No podía dejar que nada le sucediese, ahora que había aceptado todo lo referente a él, y no iba a permitirse perderlo, no como había perdido a sus padres.

Dando un profundo suspiro, Roy se dedicó entonces a tomar a Ed en sus brazos, disfrutando cada segundo de su extraña ligereza, y a subirlo hasta la habitación que le había adecuado. Lo hizo lo más cuidadoso que pudo para no despertar al chico (imagínense cómo hubiera reaccionado Ed de haber despertado en ésas condiciones), pero Ed tenía el sueño tan pesado que ni cuenta se dio (Si ni con el despertador a todo volumen se despierta…), así que el mayor no encontró contratiempo alguno para lograr llevar a Ed hasta la cama, quitarle los zapatos y cubrirlo.

Después de logrado su objetivo, Roy continuó contemplando a Ed en la oscuridad de la recamara, hasta hincarse de nuevo y darle un cariñoso, pero breve beso en la mejilla.

-Que descanses-murmuró con una sonrisa condescendiente en el rostro, antes de salir de la habitación agobiado por la preocupación.

Esta vez no podía dejar que _eso_ escapara impune.

No obstante, Roy aún ignoraba el plan de Ed, en el cual él mismo se había puesto como carnada, y de que "La Muerte Lenta" ya estaba planeando su contraataque.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ed salió de mala gana de la inconsciencia que le daba el sueño por culpa de unos golpes en la puerta. Escuchó cómo era que la puerta se abría, pero el mayor de los Elric se dedicó únicamente a cubrirse de pies a cabeza con las cobijas. Sin embargo, algo en lo que casi nadie repara (casi nadie, porque yo sí, jeje), hizo que Ed abriera los ojos de golpe: el olor de las sábanas que lo cubrían era un tanto… diferente. Y de golpe se le vino el recuerdo de todo lo pasado la noche anterior.

Se incorporó en la cama tan rápido que le dio un mareo, y cerró momentáneamente los ojos. No recordaba cuando se había quedado dormido… Recordaba vagamente haber descubierto la razón de que _eso_ matara a sus tíos y de que dejara a Roy con vida, y también, la ficha de su siguiente movimiento…

-Edward…

La voz era conocida, y le hizo volverse hacia su dirección. Al hacerlo, se encontró con un muy divertido Roy que lo miraba burlón al lado de la cama en la que se encontraba.

-¡Waaa!-de la impresión, Ed se echó para atrás, y, aunque la cama era amplia, se cayó. Al levantarse (con un Roy bastante sacado de onda), Ed sólo atinó a señalarlo-. Mu-Mustang-san, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

-¿Qué qué hago?-Roy hizo un esfuerzo supremo para no soltar la carcajada. ¿Cómo era posible que Ed, que era capaz de memorizar un libro de química de un tirón, no recordase siquiera que ahora se encontraba viviendo en su casa?-. Edward, trata de recordar.

Ed lo miró con desconfianza y aclaró sus pensamientos.

-¡Waaaa! ¡Es verdad!

Esta vez Roy sí que no pudo aguantarse y soltó la carcajada. Ed lo miró con una mirada asesina.

-¡Deja de reírte*! No es gracioso-y murmuró para sí en lo que se desenredaba las sábanas, un murmullo que Roy logró escuchar a duras penas-: No puede ser que me haya olvidado de que este sujeto me ha secuestrado…

-Deja de quejarte-Roy estaba de bastante buen humor (creo que saben porqué)-. Tus cosas llegaron hace poco. ¡Vaya que sabes dormir! Llevo horas llamando a tu puerta.

-¡Cállate, que me desvelé la noche pasada por estar haciendo tu trabajo!

-¿Mi… trabajo?

-Sí. Pensar que no serías capaz ni de descubrir las causas ni el modo de acción de tu enemigo…

Roy lo miró feo.

-Báñate rápido y cámbiate. Tus cosas están allí. Apresúrate que tienes que ir a trabajar. Y si no lo haces rápido, llegaré tarde al trabajo también.

-¿Y por qué vas a llegar tarde al trabajo tú también?

-¿Cómo que por qué? Tengo que llevarte a tí al trabajo-dijo Roy como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¡¿Ehhhh?-Ed lo miró de manera bastante peculiar-. ¿Y por qué tienes que llevarme tú? Yo puedo irme solito.

-¡Tonto! ¿Y qué hay de _eso_?

-¡Tonto tú!-chilló Ed-. _Eso_ no aparece de día o todo mundo lo reconocería.

-Aún así, no se me ocurrió sacar una copia de las llaves, por lo que sí quiero que todo quede bien cerrado, deberemos salir juntos-Roy sonrió con su típica sonrisa triunfal.

Ed no pudo hacer más que gruñir.

-¡Yo!

Ambos se volvieron al escuchar la voz, y al hacerlo se encontraron con la sonriente cara de Hughes.

-Hughes-san, buenos días-dijo Ed.

-¿Cómo dormiste?-Maes rodeó a Ed por los hombros-. Espero que Roy no te haya hecho nada-murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Roy lo escuchara.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-rugió Roy-. Qué iba yo a estar haciéndole cosas a un hombre…

-(_Eso no concuerda con sus acciones_)-pensó Ed.

-Bueno, es que como se escuchaban sus discusiones, creí que ya… puesto que se escuchan como un verdadero matrimonio.

-¡¿Qué ya qué?-gritaron tanto Roy como Ed al unísono, ambos rojos como tomates.

-Por cierto, Maes-Roy se obligó a calmarse-. ¿A qué regresaste? Ya hiciste tu trabajo.

-Es que… ¡Mi Elysia ya sabe una nueva palabra! Puede decir "investigación" ¿No es tan mona?

-(_Siempre lo mismo_)-pensaron Roy y Ed mientras Maes divagaba.

De pronto, Ed se acordó de algo sumamente importante.

-¡Al!

-¿Al?

-Sí, se me olvidó… Tengo que decirle a Al que me he cambiado de casa de manera temporal y que no me va a poder llamar a la casa. ¿Cuál es el número telefónico de ésta casa? Necesito llamarle.

Sin perder tiempo, Ed bajó las escaleras hasta donde recordaba estaba el teléfono, en el vestíbulo, y Roy salió tras él, dejando a Hughes divagando sin que se diera cuenta de nada. Ed ya había cogido el auricular y marcaba una larga y complicada serie de números y extensiones.

-¿Cuál es el teléfono…?

Roy no lo dejó terminar. Le arrancó el auricular de la mano y lo colgó, sin retirar la mano para evitar que Ed lo volviera a tomar.

-No lo hagas-dijo.

-Ya, vale, te pagaré la llamada, pero…

-No es por eso-lo volvió a cortar Roy y su voz sonó igual de seria que antes-. Te traje aquí para que nadie supiera en donde encontrarte, y eso incluye a tu hermano. No puede saber en dónde te encuentras.

-Si no lo hago, se preocupará-arguyó Ed.

-He dicho que no-Roy dio por terminada la conversación, pero Ed era terco a más no poder.

-Al está estudiando en el extranjero, no lo alcanzarán fácilmente. Déjame llamarle.

-No.

-Entonces ¿de qué sirvió que provocara a _eso_ para que viniera por mí lo más rápido que pudie…?

Ed se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había metido la pata de nuevo. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, esperando que Roy no le hubiese entendido nada. Sabía que eso era casi imposible, pero no podía hacer más.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Roy se puso pálido. Ed lo miró, sin saber qué hacer-. ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?-repitió el mayor con la ira pintada en su mirada.

Ed no pudo responder. La boca se le había secado. La mira del hombre era intimidante, pero Ed rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Roy no podía hacer en realidad nada. ¿A qué le temía entonces? Que Roy supiera de una vez por todas que él ya no tenía salvación y que de nada servía que se tomara la molestia de mantenerlo viviendo con él.

-He dicho-comenzó Ed en un murmullo- que he adelantado los planes. Yo…-Ed tomó aire y habló con más firmeza, mirando al mayor a los ojos-. Yo he provocado a _eso_ para que dejara a Al en paz y que se enfocara en mí. Le he dicho parte de lo que he descubierto de él, y ahora me considera una verdadera amenaza. Me matará, o al menos lo intentará con todas sus fuerzas, porque ahora sabe que yo soy capaz de desmantelar sus planes, y de que si hay alguien capaz de rivalizar con él, ése soy yo. He dicho que le he dicho que venga por mí a como diera lugar y sin pérdida de tiempo, sin mirar hacia otro lado, a nada ni a nadie más que a mí. He dicho que me he puesto a mí mismo de carnada. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

Roy escuchó todo, y cuando Ed acabó, montó en cólera. Tomó a un desprevenido Ed del cuello de su ropa y lo acercó a su rostro, con gesto amenazador.

-¡Estúpido!-le gritó en la cara mientras lo sacudía violentamente. Ed no hizo ni dijo nada-. Entonces ¿de qué ha servido todo lo que he hecho? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

-Lo sé-se limitó a responder Ed.

-¿Y te atreves todavía a admitirlo? ¡Eres aún más tonto de lo que creí!-lo soltó con un gesto brusco-. Ahora no esperes que haga algo para ayudarte, porque ya no se puede hacer nada. ¿Entendido? ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-En primer lugar-dijo Ed, molesto-, yo nunca pedí la ayuda de nadie. En segundo lugar, creo que lo que acabo de escuchar es una invitación a salir de ésta casa y de que ya no hay forma de que se me pueda ayudar. Y en tercer lugar, no tengo intención de involucrar a nadie más en éste asunto. Y en cuanto a qué pienso hacer ahora… Pues mis planes no han cambiando en nada. Yo me metí en éste lío solo y saldré de esto solo.

Sin que Roy pudiera reaccionar ante la reacción de Ed, el chico subió de nuevo a la habitación en la que había dormido, sacó a Maes (todavía divagando), y cerró con candado. Ed se sentía molesto, pero encima de todo, se sentía culpable. Mustang había puesto todo su empeño en ayudarlo, en protegerlo, y él había hecho que sus esfuerzos fuesen en vano. También se sintió mal al escuchar al hombre hablarle de ésa manera tan brusca, aunque se lo mereciera, pero no podía evitar que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta de tan solo recordar que le había retirado toda la ayuda y que le había echado de la casa.

Obligandonse a controlarse, Ed se metió al baño para darse una ducha de agua fría.

Entre tanto, Roy no coordinaba ideas. No era eso lo que había querido decir, y ya no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas. Era sólo que no concebía la idea de que Ed hubiese hecho algo tan imprudente… Ahora no sabía qué hacer para protegerlo, Ed se había lanzado al pozo. Tenía que pensar algo, y rápido.

-¿Crees que en verdad le quede tan poco tiempo?

La voz de Maes lo hizo respingar, tomándolo por sorpresa (Maes había logrado escuchar todo, pues ese es su trabajo, ¿no?).

-¿Qué?

-Digo, creo que aún hay una pequeña posibilidad de atrapar a ya-sabes-quién antes de que llegue hasta Ed.

-¿Lo crees? No sé por qué, pero yo no lo creo así.

-Siempre has sido un fatalista-se burló Hughes-. Sólo deberías confiar en él un poco más. Supongo que él sabe de lo que él mismo es capaz, y sabe lo que hace. No creo que se hubiese puesto en peligro si no estuviese seguro de poder hacerlo bien.

Roy lo miró impresionado. Algunas veces, Maes era capaz de decir cosas interesantes.

-Bueno, suerte con eso-Maes le pegó en la espalda para darle ánimos-. Yo ya me voy.

-¿Qué?-replicó Roy-. ¿Y me dejas sólo con… con…?

-¡Adiós!

Sin que Roy pudiera agregar algo más, Hughes desapareció sin dejar rastro.

El viento sopló llevando consigo el silencio antes de que Roy asimilara que ahora estaba solo para enfrentarse al adolescente que se supone debía proteger, así que se tomó su tiempo para poder reaccionar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía perder más tiempo, subió las escaleras y se aposentó frente a la habitación que le había dado a Ed. Dando un suspiro para darse valor y aclarar su mente, Roy tocó la puerta.

Silencio.

¿Se había tardado tanto y estaba tan ofuscado que no se había dado cuenta de que Ed ya había abandonado la casa? No. Roy estaba seguro de que no habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde que se fuera Hughes, y por más rápido que fuese Ed no pudo haber salido en tan poco tiempo. Volvió a tocar.

Ésta vez sí que obtuvo respuesta. La puerta se abrió dando paso a un Ed recién bañado y vestido. Su cabello caía en cascada, lo que le hizo a Roy olvidar a qué había venido.

Al ver que le mayor no decía nada, Ed frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Te vas a quedar allí parado o piensas pasar?

Roy aclaró sus pensamientos y pasó. Ed cerró la puerta después de que Mustang pasara y se dedicó a hacer la cama en la que había dormido, dejando la toalla en el suelo.

-Escucha, Edward…-comenzó el mayor, pero el joven Elric lo interrumpió.

-Lo siento-dijo. Roy lo miró perplejo. Ed continuó sin mirar al moreno-. Lamento que haya puesto sus manos al fuego por mí, y que yo le haya pagado de ésta forma. También lamento no entenderlo del todo. Por mucho que me esfuerce, no puedo terminar de comprender por qué está haciendo todo esto.

Roy sonrió para sus adentros.

-Si salimos de esto ilesos, te lo diré. Lo prometo.

Ed lo miró con la cara llena de curiosidad.

-¿Si salimos?

Roy asintió.

-No te dejaré solo, ahora menos que nunca. Sólo hay que reorganizar los planes…

Ed lo miró por un largo y silencioso rato, como sospechado algo, pero decidió que no era de él de quien debería sospechar. Roy Mustang era su único aliado verdadero que compartía con él un mismo objetivo, por razones diferentes (muuuuy diferentes), pero el fin era el mismo. Ed decidió entonces confiar en él.

-Y, ¿qué hay de Al?

Roy suspiró. Le era difícil negarle algo a Edward, no sólo por lo que sentía, si no porque el chico sabía cómo salirse siempre con la suya. Y si no se lo permitía, igual le hablaría, ya fuera allí en la casa, en su casa, desde la calle, desde el consultorio en el que trabajaba o desde cualquier otro lugar que no se le ocurriera a él, así que en realidad no tenía opción. Y si debía suceder, al menos quería asegurarse de que Ed no dijera algo que no debía.

-Bien-dijo como de mala gana-. Puedes hablarle.

-(_Mentira. Me está engañando_)-Dijo para sí el mayor de los Elric.

-Pero no te tardes y sólo le dirás lo necesario-dijo el mayor con gesto autoritario.

-(_¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Roy Mustang?_)-Ed lo miró, pero se dio cuenta de que Roy lo decía en serio y sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué?-el mayor frunció el entrecejo para disimular un poco el hecho de que se estaba sonrojando por la expresión de Ed.

-Que no es tan malo después de todo, Mustang-san-dijo el chico antes de agradecer el gesto del mayor y salir de la habitación para hablar con Al.

Roy casi se olvida de que debía asegurarse de que la conversación fuese segura, pero estaba tan aturdido por las palabras del menor que parecía tomate (y tetera, jeje, pobrecillo). Cuando recordó su obligación como guardián, bajó corriendo las escaleras para descubrir que Ed colgaba ya el teléfono con gesto preocupado.

-¿Has terminado?-dijo Roy como por casualidad. Ed lo miró.

-Es realmente extraño-dijo-. Al me dijo que siempre estaría en casa a eso de las diez de la noche de allá. Son casi las ocho aquí, así que deben ser casi las doce por allá. Y si eso es cierto, ¿dónde está Al? No puede estar dormido, porque Al tiene un sueño muy ligero y se hubiera despertado.

Roy le puso una tranquilizadora mano en el hombro. Ed lo miró.

-Seguro que está bien-dijo-. Si lo que dices es cierto, _eso_ no se fijará en nadie más que en ti. Esperemos que haya sido un problema cotidiano y mundano como… un trabajo escolar o que se haya ido a la casa de un nuevo amigo. Ahora tenemos que desayunar, que de por sí ya se nos hizo tarde a los dos.

-Cierto, yo entro a las ocho-dijo Ed-. Me peino y me voy.

-No, desayunas antes, aunque llegues tarde-dijo Roy dirigiéndose hacia la cocina-. No puedes salir porque todo está cerrado con llave (mentira, =P). Además, si vas a vivir en _mí_ casa, harás lo que yo diga.

-¡Déspota!-replicó Ed, con los colmillos de fuera.

* * *

A eso de las nueve ambos se dirigían hacia el consultorio del Dr. Déroulard en el auto de Roy. Ed aún seguía preocupado por Al, y ninguno de los intentos de Roy para distraer su mente habían dado resultado. En cambio Ed había llegado a la conclusión de que era imposible para _eso_ haber secuestrado a Al, por el tiempo en que tardaría en ir y regresar desde donde estaba Al, y no sólo eso, si no que Ed confiaba en que Al se las arreglaría bien en una situación difícil. Por ello, Ed llegó la conclusión de que lo único que había podido hacer _eso_ era de alguna manera bloquear las llamadas para Al y así confundirlo.

Más seguro de sí mismo, Ed comenzó a maquinar más planes, rezando porque no estuviera equivocado en sus predicciones, y sabiendo que era el juego se acercaba poco a poco a su final, cual quiera que fuere éste final.

* * *

Bueno, Por fin el noveno capítulo! Lamento tanto la espera... Espero que el próximo capítulo no tarde tanto.

No se preocupen, ya tengo las primeras tres cuartillas del décimo capítulo.

Otra cosa: Mil gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, en especial los últimos que me han dado más inspiración para terminar el Fic. Por favor, siguan revisando mi trabajo, para que al menos mi primer fic sea algo que pueda recordar con cariño.

Gracias de nuevo.

*Se habrán dado cuenta de que Ed tutea a Roy en éste fic cuando está enojado.


	10. Capítulo X Dando la cara a la muerte

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie "Fullmetal Alchemist" no me pertenecen. Éste es un fic sin fines de lucro.

El asesino está cansado y ha decidido que no tiene caso seguir con el juego. Edward sabe algo que Roy ignora y toma decisiones que le llevarán a la victoria o a la muerte que Charles Mustang le tiene preparada. Cuando se entere Roy ¿qué será capaz de hacer?

**Nota:** Este es el mismo capítulo que subí, pero me dí cuenta de algunos errores ortográficos. Lo siento, pero soy muy escrupulosa con eso...

* * *

**Sombras**

**Capítulo X. Dando la cara a la muerte**

Estaba todo oscuro en ése lugar. Después de todo, era un viejo almacén abandonado. El escondite perfecto, pues ahora sólo existía una llave. Y él la tenía. Mirando fijamente hacia la pequeña ventana que se perfilaba alta sobre un estante corroído lleno de baratijas de vidrio, por donde se podía observar el cielo, extrañamente despejado y estrellado, él esperaba. Le gustaba ésa ventana porque por allí se podía ver la luna en noches como ésa, a una hora que pasaba de la media noche pero no lo suficientemente temprana como para que el día clareara.

Poco después llegó a quien esperaba. Era una figura esbelta y alta, aunque no tan alta como el que esperaba. La figura no dijo nada, y se paró a unos pasos por detrás de "La Muerte Lenta". Sabedor de que _eso_ conocía ya su llegada, esperó pacientemente y en silencio a que su acompañante hablase. No tuvo que esperar mucho. "La Muerte Lenta", quien hasta el momento había estado jugando de manera aparentemente distraída con una pequeña daga curva cuya hoja era poco más pequeña que la palma de su mano, dejó de mover la peligrosa arma, de tal manera que el brillo que se filtraba por la pequeña ventana se reflejase en el filo perfecto de la hoja.

-El conejo ha salido de la madriguera con los dientes por delante-dijo con una voz entre seria, divertida e irritada-. Él cree que puede convertirse en depredador. Pero ignora el hecho de que alguien que ha sido destinado a ser presa no puede ser otra cosa más que eso. ¿No te parece patético?

La otra figura tragó saliva con nerviosismo. El otro sonrió en silencio, regocijándose en el temor de su acompañante. "La Muerte Lenta" siguió con su sermón.

-No obstante, una vez que ha salido de la seguridad de su madriguera, ya no podrá volver a ella. Y sin embargo, hay ahora un perro cuidándolo. Un perro que está perdiendo el miedo. ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que éste será el fin del juego. Ya no lo necesito más. Ni al conejo ni al perro. Tú eres la carnada, ¿no? Una carnada que, irónicamente, trabaja por su propia carnada. Así que asegúrate de hacer bien tu trabajo, o no volverás a ver tu "carnada".

La otra figura asintió, se dio la media vuelta y se apresuró hacía la puerta del gran almacén. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta la salida, el otro habló de nuevo.

-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Asegúrate de que "el perro" se entere de todo. Si no, será tan aburrido como siempre.

Sin moverse siquiera, la figura esbelta escuchó la orden y, tras pasados unos segundos, salió casi corriendo hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

Aquel que se quedó solo volvió a sonreír, y rió por lo bajo. Volviendo a maniobrar con el cuchillo, alzó la vista hacia el brillante cielo por el que ya se comenzaba a ver la luna, una blanca, grande y perfecta luna llena.

-Es hora de acabar el juego, Roy. No hiciste mucho cuando maté a los peones, ni a las demás piezas de tu tablero. Me pregunto qué harás cuando mate a tu reina. Por mi parte…

"La Muerte Lenta" se encaminó en otra dirección, hacia un tambo de metal tapado. Destapó el bote y miró dentro el desastre rojizo y negro del interior. Sonrió.

-Por mi parte-repitió, orgulloso-, a mí no me importa sacrificar mis propias piezas.

* * *

-¡Qué ganas de molestar!-gruñó Edward por lo bajo mientras seguía limpiando la casa. Era fin de semana y él tenía día libre. No así Roy, que estaba bastante ocupado con lo de una investigación que a Edward se le hacía un juego de niños. Roy le había "pedido" que limpiara la casa. Ed estaba por no hacerlo, pero se aburrió tanto que no tuvo de otra.

Ya había pasado poco más de una semana desde que Edward y Roy se pasaran a vivir juntos, y "La Muerte Lenta" no había hecho movimiento alguno. Aún así, Ed no había podido comunicarse con Al, y eso le preocupaba. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que sus deducciones anteriores eran acertadas. Ahora Al bien podía haberse convertido en un rehén. Edward dejó a medio barrer la sala y se sentó en el sillón a reflexionar. Por más que quisiera entrar en pánico, sabía que no debía hacerlo. "La Muerte Lenta", después de la ira inicial, debió haberse dado cuenta de que Al era el punto débil de Ed, y si quería que Ed se dejara atrapar lo mejor era poner a Al de carnada.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de la preocupación que sentía, Edward conocía bastante bien a su hermano como para saber que él sabría arreglárselas solo en un momento de necesidad como aquél, y sobre todo, porque Edward confiaba plenamente en Al.

Por otro lado, Edward ya conocía, o al menos podía inferir, el siguiente paso de su enemigo. Y debía prepararse para cuando ése momento llegase. No podía pensar en otra cosa por ahora, no si quería vencer a su adversario. Ahora que conocía la casa completamente, Edward se sentía más seguro, pues tanto él como _eso_ conocían ésa casa bastante bien, por lo que si decidía hacerle una visita ahora que Roy no estaba, Edward estaba confiado en que al menos el campo sería imparcial.

De pronto se puso tenso. Teniendo una idea descabellada, se dirigió a todo correr hacia la ventana que daba al jardín trasero. Roy, por "seguridad", había cerrado todo, pero Ed, que día a día predecía mejor los movimientos de su compañero de casa, había tomado una medida previsora. Precisamente a ésa ventana le había colocado algo de goma de mascar en el postigo para que no cerrara bien y se trabara el cerrojo. Con eso, no tuvo problemas para abrirla.

-Qué bueno que quepo bien por aquí-murmuró para sí-. ¡ARGH! ¡ME ACABO DE LLAMAR PEQUEÑO YO SOLITO OTRA VEZ!

Tomando aire para tranquilizarse, Ed tomó el espejo de la cocina y, por medio de él, se aseguró de que el campo estaba libre, poniendo especial atención en el techo de la casa. Sabía en qué lugar de la azotea podía esconderse un hombre adulto, y éste era un único punto al lado de los tanques. El punto por el que estaba por salir no podía vigilarse desde ése lugar, así que era bastante seguro. Por eso, Edward había elegido ésa salida de emergencia.

Una vez Ed estuvo seguro de que todo estaba en orden, salió y cerró la ventana, que se volvería a abrir sin problemas gracias al truco que había utilizado, pero a simple vista se veía que todo estaba en orden. Entonces Ed se encaminó, siempre alerta, al teléfono público más cercano, y asegurándose de que no había nadie, llamó a su hermano.

Esta vez sí contestaron.

-¿Hola?-dijo una voz soñolienta al otro lado de la línea. En ella, Ed reconoció la voz de Al.

-¡Al! ¡Soy yo, Ed!

-¡Nii-san!-dijo Al, entre alegre, aliviado y enojado-. ¿Qué te pasa, nii-san? ¿Sabes la hora que es aquí?

-Eso no importa mucho, Al-dijo Ed, sabiendo que el tiempo era preciado.

-Además, ¿por qué nunca me contestas? Te he llamado un sinnúmero de veces y…

-Te lo explicaré, Al, pero déjame hablar. Voy a confiar en ti, Al-Ed tomó aire, esperando no arrepentirse por lo que estaba por hacer.

-Te escuchas preocupado, nii-san-dijo Al, preocupado por el tono tan serio del mayor de los Elric.

A grandes rasgos, Edward le contó toda la situación a su hermano, cómo era que "La Muerte Lenta" lo perseguía y porqué, su cambio de trabajo, su cambio de domicilio y el modo de acción de su rival. Había decidido que era lo mejor, ya que, en los últimos días, estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que Al fuera involucrado también. Alphonse escuchó a su hermano con atención, y a cada palabra que Edward pronunciaba, Al se preocupaba más y más.

Una vez que Ed terminó su relato de los hechos, un silencio incómodo se cernió sobre ambos hermanos. Hasta que fue Al quien rompió el silencio.

-¡Eres un tonto, nii-san!-dijo-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-su voz sonaba algo triste-. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer todo solo? ¿Por qué, nii-san? Fue lo mismo cuando mamá murió…

Edward sonrió melancólico por la reacción de su hermano menor. Ya sabía que reaccionaría de esa manera.

-Sabía que era lo mejor el decirte todo, Al-dijo Ed a las protestas de su hermano-. Bueno, sólo quiero que te cuides. Ten cuidado, que posiblemente estés también involucrado. Por favor… No te descuides.

-Nii-san…

-Y otra cosa, Al-siguió el mayor de los Elric-: posiblemente no podamos hablar de nuevo, al menos hasta que esto termine. Así que no pienses en mí. Preocúpate sólo y únicamente por ti, ¿entendido? Yo me ocuparé sólo de mí, porque sé que tú estarás bien. Cuento contigo, Al.

-¡Espera, nii-san…!

Edward ya no escuchó la última súplica de su hermano, colgó el teléfono con la cabeza gacha. Al menos había podido decirle a su hermano todo antes de que las cosas estuvieran en su clímax, y antes de que su enemigo utilizara ése último recurso. Claro que no tardaría en enterarse, pero Ed haría todo lo posible por evitar lo más posible ése momento. Seguiría llamando desde la casa de Roy, aún sabiendo que la línea estaba bloqueada y monitoreada para ése número. Pero era sólo por guardar las apariencias.

-Así que sólo era una táctica-se decía Edward cuando volvía a casa-. A Al no le sucederá nada. ¡Bien! Hora de terminar con todo esto.

* * *

Mientras entraba de nuevo a la casa, después de asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa, Edward seguía reflexionando acerca de lo que pudiera hacer. Había revisado todas las llamadas que habían llegado al consultorio del Dr. Déroulard, y las que no conocía o que no eran por parte de los pacientes pertenecían a tres diferentes números de teléfonos celulares que se habían reportado como robados y encontrados poco después sin huella alguna. _Eso_ sí que sabía hacer sus jugadas. Pero Ed tenía que demostrar que era mejor que él.

Sacó un fajo de mapas de Amestris, y extendió el de la ciudad del Este, que era en donde vivían. Los celulares robados también pertenecían a ésa zona, por lo que el asesino debía estar cerca, acechado desde las sombras, esperando el momento propicio para atacar.

Y Edward Elric tenía que evitarlo.

* * *

Sentado frente a un tablero de ajedrez hecho de fina madera tallada, con las piezas de mármol blanco tiradas alrededor, "La Muerte Lenta" se entretuvo congregando las piezas de ónice que representaban las piezas negras alrededor de las únicas piezas de mármol que quedaban de pie: el rey y la reina, uno junto a la otra.

Después de contemplar su obra con evidente regocijo, el hombre volvió su mirada hacia un alfil blanco tirado. Lo levantó y lo colocó en el tablero, pero tirado, sobre la diagonal de líneas negras.

-El hombre blanco que decidió transitar el camino de la oscuridad-dijo-. Aún no puedes dejar el tablero, aunque ya no puedas moverte. Porque si lo haces, mi propia reina dejará de moverse.

Después, miró un caballero blanco, de pie fuera del tablero. Con gesto molesto, el hombre lo tomó y lo puso lejos de todas las piezas, lo más lejos que pudo.

-Tú eres la carta sorpresa de los blancos. Jugaré contigo cuando acabe con las dos piezas que tengo más cerca. Aunque, como el rey habrá caído, el juego habrá terminado. Yo gano.

Movió la reina de ónice detrás de la reina de mármol, y luego, sonriendo, colocó su barbilla recargándola sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Qué harás, Reina Blanca?-murmuró- ¿Serás capaz de comerte a mi reina?

* * *

Roy volvió de noche. Encontró todo apagado y bien cerrado. La oscuridad lo turbó, la oscuridad y el silencio.

-¡Edward!-llamó.

-¿Qué quieres?-le respondió una voz molesta desde las sombras de la sala.

Roy encendió la luz. Edward había permanecido sentado en el sillón, pensando. Tan entrado estaba que ni se molestó en encender la luz.

-¡No me espantes así!-lo regañó el mayor. Edward se limitó a encoger los hombros. Roy vio la escoba recargada en la puerta del comedor, y miró a Ed de manera acusatoria.

-Yo ya limpié la mitad-dijo Ed-. Te toca la otra. Haz algo, para variar. Esta casa es un verdadero desastre. Ah, y como no cociné la cena porque me dio flojera, pedí algo. Lo tuyo está en la cocina. Pero tendrás que recalentarla. A éstas horas ya se habrá enfriado.

Roy se guardó las réplicas para después. Estaba muy cansado para pelear. Además, estaba bien, pues Edward seguía bien.

-Vaya, qué considerado-dijo con ironía el mayor al chico que ya estaba subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación-. La vez pasada sólo pediste comida para ti.

-Te lo debía-dijo Ed como quien no quiere la cosa-. Tú invitaste la comida ésta vez.

-¡¿Cómo?-Roy lo miró enfadado, y murmuró para sí-: Pequeño demonio…

Ed no le hizo caso y se metió a su habitación.

No era la primera vez que sucedía algo como aquello, de hecho, parecía ser un juego entre los dos, el juego de "a que yo logro molestarte más que tú a mí", un juego que comenzó a partir de algunas acciones algo poco claras con el mayor de los Elric. Ciertamente, a Roy se le estaba haciendo un infierno el resistirse al muchacho que había llevado a vivir con él, y muchas veces había olvidado su estatus y su deber. Claro que el mayor de los Elric era el encargado de recordárselos (¡y vaya que lo hacía!), pero eso no había impedido a Roy seguirlo intentando. Y sin embargo, ésa clase de "competencia" había contribuido a acercarlos más (quizá sea por eso que Ed puede ahora predecir más a Roy, no?).

El mayor se dejó caer en el sillón. Ya no se sentía tan cansado, porque al parecer, las discusiones con Ed le hacían sentir con mayor energía. Aún así, esperaba impaciente el día en que todo se solucionara, pero detestaba el mero pensamiento de tener que dejar ir a Ed. No sabía cómo solucionar eso. Cada día se le hacía más difícil hacerse una idea de cómo mantenerlo a su lado. El chico era en verdad difícil. Y no podía decirle lo que sentía así como así. Además, estaba el hermano. A Edward no parecía importarle nadie más que su hermano, a quien había seguido intentando contactar, sin resultado.

¿Cómo podía vivir con eso?

* * *

El fin de semana había terminado y Roy manejaba en dirección al consultorio del Dr. Déroulard con un Ed muy animado en el asiento del copiloto. Roy no quería indagar acerca del porqué del buen humor del muchacho, pero debía admitir que le agradaba verlo así. Además, no importaba lo que le dijera, nada parecía arruinarle el día a Ed. Y eso ya era una ganancia.

Una vez Ed hubo entrado en el gran edificio lleno de despachos en el que trabajaba, Roy se retiró hacia su propia oficina. El buen humor de Ed se le había contagiado, al menos un poco, y esta vez ahora sí que tenía ganas de trabajar. Y las necesitaría, porque no había hecho nada como en tres días. Saludó a todos como lo hacía siempre, porque si Riza se daba cuenta de que tenía más energía de lo normal, le daría más trabajo que el que se suponía que debía hacer.

-Jefe-lo llamó Havoc a su espalada. Roy se volvió para ver al hombre que se acercaba a él de manera alegre. Quizá ya tenía novia otra vez, se dijo Roy. Havoc tenía en las manos un sobre carta cerrado con una etiqueta con algo escrito al frente.

-(_¡Ay, no!_)-se lamentó en silencio-. (_Más trabajo. ¡Justo lo que me hacía falta!_)

-Acaba de llegar éste paquete para usted-dijo Havoc una vez que hubo llegado hasta él.

-Gracias-respondió el hombre con cierta indiferencia, tomando el paquete que Havoc le tendía.

Hecho esto, se metió en su oficina. La oficina no mostraba a simple vista nada nuevo. Todo estaba igual a como lo había dejado el sábado pasado: la luz apagada, la silla ligeramente ladeada a un lado, el bote de basura vacío, el escritorio lleno hasta el tope de papeles bien alineados en varias hileras y la alfombra un tanto empolvada en la que no se veían más que sus propias huellas. En realidad, y desde que _eso_ había vuelto, Roy tenía la costumbre de tomar una fotografía mental de su oficina y de su habitación cuando las abandonaba, y al volver siempre buscaba hasta el más mínimo indicio de intrusión. Pero ésta, como otras veces, no presentaba nada nuevo.

Dando un suspiro de alivio, y no sabiendo si deseaba o no que _eso_ diera señales de vida después de haber estado inactivo tanto tiempo (cosa que le había comenzado a preocupar, pues no parecía ser su estilo, además de que por experiencia sabía que no era muy paciente), Roy se adentró en su oficina y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Llegó hasta su silla y se dejó caer en ella, dejando sobre la mesa el sobre carta que acabara de recibir. Miró con atención la etiqueta, escrita a máquina en papel ordinario, que decía:

"_Mustang, Roy; Oficina General de Investigaciones del Cuartel De Ciudad del Este_"

Tras darle vueltas a lo que decía la etiqueta hasta que la frase perdió su sentido, Roy sacó de su cajón un abrecartas y lo utilizó para rasgar el sobre. Dentro había un sobre normal algo grueso en blanco. Había algo más en el sobre, pero por ahora lo dejó del lado para voltear el sobre que acababa de extraer. Del otro lado sí que había escrito algo, y la escritura, terriblemente familiar, hizo que Mustang la soltara como si quemara.

En la letra pulcra y fina con la que su primo se identificaba a sí mismo, decía: "_Es la hora de acabar el juego, primo_". El color del rostro de Roy desapareció tan rápido que se diría que jamás lo tuvo, y el hombre se dejó caer atribulado en el respaldo de su silla. Sabía qué era lo que esas palabras presagiaban y temió de pronto haber cometido un error al no haber traído con él a Edward.

Alejando esos pensamientos, Roy se armó de valor y abrió la carta con cuidado, como si estuviese agarrando un reactivo altamente peligroso, y con el mismo abrecartas rasgó el fino papel en el que le gustaba escribir a su enemigo. Sacó cinco cuartillas pulcramente dobladas y escritas con la bella letra que no daba indicios de que la mano que las escribió se cansase al escribir tamaña hazaña. Roy Mustang comenzó su lectura en silencio. La carta comenzaba:

"_Mi querido primo, recibe saludos afectuosos de tu otora buen amigo. Como habrás deducido inteligentemente por el preludio de que me valí para avisarte del contenido de esta carta, este es el fin. Pero antes que nada, quiero atormentarte un poco más, aunque eso suene un poco descabellado ya a estas alturas. Sé que reconociste mi letra en el sobre, y quiero que la imagen de ésta misma se te quede grabada en fuego en tu mente hasta el momento oportuno. ¿Y qué mejor manera de asegurarme de ello que haciéndote adentrar en la lectura de la misma mediante una pequeña historia que no serás capaz de abandonar ni de leer a medias? No te asustes. Te aseguro que mi pequeña historia te agradará tanto como a mí._

"_Por otro lado, debo felicitarte desde el fondo de mi corazón y con mis más sinceros sentimientos. Me impresionaste mucho. No sabía que podías hacer el juego tan interesante. Lástima que haya sido ya al final del mismo. Debo felicitarte, igualmente, por tu buen gusto. Siempre creí que sería Riza. Ahora me burlo de mí mismo al darme cuenta de mi error. Lo que es más, tu buen gusto no se limita solamente al exterior, sino también en carácter. Edward Elric tiene unas aptitudes que sin duda le hubieran hecho alguien bastante exitoso, y puede que hasta poderoso. Lástima que su potencial aún no está del todo desarrollado. Sus malas elecciones y su carácter impulsivo le han llevado a desperdiciar su grandioso talento, un potencial del que hasta yo me he sentido envidioso. Te felicito. Encontraste a una reina inigualable. La mía no le hace sombra siquiera. Y esa es la razón de que el juego se volviese tan interesante. Edward Elric sin duda es especial. Me hubiera gustado hablar y jugar una buena partida contra él, y me duele tener que deshacerme de él sin siquiera haber probado del todo sus aptitudes. Me encanta tratar con los jóvenes, sus puntos de vista son tan frescos…_

"_Bueno, mi hoja se acaba y mi mano está ansiosa de contarte mi historia, por lo que dejaremos esto hasta aquí. Seguramente no nos volveremos a corresponder de ésta manera y temo que el día de nuestro reencuentro está ya muy cerca. De nuevo felicidades por haber encontrado a Ed, felicidades y mis condolencias. El chico me agradaba, pero tenía que morir atormentado para cumplir con mi propósito, que nunca ha sido otro más que hacerte infeliz"_.

Roy leyó y releyó la primera cuartilla, sobre todo las líneas finales. Leyó después las otras cuatro cuartillas, la historia, y a cada línea que leía acerca de su propio pasado hizo que su rostro pasara de una simple pérdida de color a una palidez portal. Al final de todo, venía una lista de todas y cada una de las personas a las que Roy se había sentido unido, comenzando por sus padres, delante de cuyos nombres se veía una pequeña crucecita; y leyéndolos rápidamente, llegó hasta el final.

Después sacó lo que había quedado en el sobre. Era una prueba de paternidad certificada y un dibujo. Roy miró este último. De algún modo recordaba haber visto esa cruz y esa serpiente en algún lugar.

Dando un salto al recordar dónde las había visto, dejó todo y, llamando a Riza para avisarle que tenía que salir con urgencia, salió. La cruz y la serpiente las había visto en cuello de Edward, pero antes de eso, la había visto en su caricatura favorita cuando niño, un programa televisivo que solía ver con su primo.

* * *

Por otro lado, Edward, al ver partir el auto de Mustang, dio un largo suspiro. Era difícil pretender que estaba alegre, cuando debía hacer preparativos para finalizar el juego. Sabía por una extraña intuición que su enemigo ya había hecho su última jugada y que era su turno de mover. Si lo hacía bien, sobrevivirían él y Mustang. Si no, Game Over.

Se llegó hasta el consultorio del doctor para el que trabajaba, al cual le explicó que no se sentía nada bien y que deseaba tomarse el día libre. Fue tan buena la actuación del mayor de los Elric que el doctor lo dispensó sin protesta alguna y con muchas recomendaciones para que reposara. Ed siguió fingiendo hasta hallarse fuera de la vista del edificio y retomó el camino contario al de su casa para poder prepararse correctamente.

Ése día se había preparado perfectamente, pues se había llevado ropa poco vistosa (completamente distinta a las coloridas prendas rojas que solía llevar), un pantalón gris oscuro, botas negras y flexibles para maniobrar bien, un polo negro y una sudadera con capucha también negra. La sudadera era de Al, por lo que le quedaba algo grande y las mangas le cubrían por completo las manos. La había elegido así para poder guardarse algo que había tenido el tino de llevarse: la hoja de una navaja que había sacado de su mango, y cuyo tamaño le permitía esconderla en la palma de su mano. La navaja estaba bastante afilada, por lo que debía ser cuidadoso al manejarla, pero sin duda sería útil. Quizá su utilidad no fuese tan lejos como para servirle de arma de defensa, pero Edward Elric estaba seguro que no la emplearía para ello. No. Sabía ya lo que su enemigo pretendía hacer, y estaba listo para ello.

Ahora, sólo debía confiar en que su astucia fuese mayor que la de Charles Mustang.

* * *

Perdón por los errores, pero la historia es la misma. No cambió ni un ápice, se los aseguro.

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia. Y ya que estoy agregando comentarios personales, me gustaría decir: Yuki! Deja en paz a Sol! Dejala ser... Al fin y al cabo viven en el mismo cuerpo... Y no se preocupen, he decidido atender a su sugerencia y meter un poco de lemon en los últimos capítulos, después de la tensión de éste y el próximo! (Ed y Roy: Y a esta qué le pasa?). Sí, ya se, de por sí los pongo en uno y mil predicamentos, pero aquí yo hago lo que quiero, no? Quién les manda a ser como son? Muchos estarán deacuerdo conmigo.

(Ed y Roy: T_T).

Jane!


	11. Capítulo XI La sombra de la Venganza

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie "Fullmetal Alchemist" no me pertenecen. Éste es un fic sin fines de lucro.

Edward conoce lo que debe hacer. Sabe que posee una ventaja. Pero una entrada imprevista echa a perder sus planes. ¿Podrá Ed adaptar su plan a ésta nueva situación? ¿O todo terminará en una desgracia? Que disfruten este fic!

* * *

**Sombras**

**Capítulo XI. La sombra de la venganza**

La estación de taxis estaba a rebosar, como era de esperarse, y a Al comenzaba a entrarle la desesperación. Seguía esperando su turno con la ficha en la mano sentado en el andén, ya jugando con los dedos, ya removiéndose en su asiento lleno de angustia. Sabía que por más que se apurara el avión no saldría más temprano, y aún le quedaban algunas horas antes de que su vuelo saliera. Pero simplemente no podía relajarse.

-¡Hey! ¡Pero si es Alphonse Elric!-Al alzó la vista al escuchar mencionar su nombre y vio al grupo de amigos que había hecho durante su estancia. La que había hablado ya se acercaba a él, seguida de los demás-. ¡Con que aquí habías estado!-le reprochó al llegar hasta él-. Te hemos estado buscando. Nos preocupamos mucho al ver que no habías llegado a clases, tú que siempre eres el primero.

-Lo siento mucho, Winry-se disculpó Al.

-Y hemos decidido buscarte-comentó otro-. Como te habíamos visto tan taciturno estos últimos días, pues supusimos que estarías en un aprieto. Pero no sabíamos por dónde empezar a buscarte-el joven que estaba hablando, y que respondía al nombre de Ling Yao, se llevó distraídamente una mano a su mentón como si estuviera inmerso en un difícil problema.

-Así que íbamos a ir a tu casa, pero Envy nos convenció para que viniésemos aquí primero-dijo señalando al más rezagado de los tres, un chico cruzado de brazos con gesto fastidiado (si, aquí no es malo, pero sigue estando loco). Envy se aburría fácilmente y estaba claro que el buscar a Al no le representaba ninguna diversión.

-Era obvio que estuvieses aquí-aclaró Envy encogiéndose descuidadamente de hombros y con un tono algo cansino-. Te había visto raro últimamente. Creí que algo pasaba en tu casa con tu hermano y por eso supuse que volverías a tu país.

La manera en la que el más raro de sus amigos lo decía le hizo recordar vagamente a su hermano. Winry lo miró preocupada.

-¿Es eso cierto?-preguntó.

Al no sabía si podía soportar más esa carga solo, por lo que miró a sus amigos, como si se debatiera entre contarles lo sucedido o no. Bien podría inventar algo, pero Al era un chico sincero y no se creía capaz de mentirles en tamaña situación. Después de un rato de silencio, optó por decirles todo.

Sus amigos lo escucharon con atención, y a cada palabra la expresión de Winry se volvía cada vez más preocupada, la de Ling más seria y la de Envy… bueno, la de él siguió prácticamente igual.

Acabada la explicación, llamaron a Al para que abordara el taxi. Al se levantó con expresión sombría y melancólica.

-Bueno, supongo que aquí nos despedimos-dijo por último a sus amigos-. Debo irme.

Y se dirigió hasta la salida del taxi.

Ya estaba abordando el trasporte cuando escuchó la voz de Winry llamándolo. Los tres lo seguían corriendo gritándoles que les esperara. Al se quedó plantado, preguntándose qué querrían ésta vez.

-Vamos contigo-anunció la chica rubia al llegar hasta él.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Al.

-Que vamos contigo-repitió la chica-. Así que dinos a qué hora salimos.

-No… Esperen….-quiso detenerlos Al, pero el sonido del golpe de la mano de Envy sobre el taxi lo calló.

-¿Crees que nos vamos a perder esto?-preguntó Envy con una mano metida en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta roja como la sangre y sonriendo de manera lunática-. Esto suena divertido, así que yo también voy. No todos los días tienes el privilegio de enfrentarte a un asesino en serie de los más peligrosos.

-Tenemos todos nuestros papeles-dijo Ling en tono infantil (Cada vez que voy al extranjero siempre me aconsejan que no salga sin mis papeles, así que ellos siguieron mi consejo, jejeje).

-No te vamos a dejar solo ahora-dijo Winry.

-¡Pues qué esperamos!-dijo Envy metiéndose en el coche-. ¡Rápido!

Y sin poderlos detener, aunque no muy seguro de querer hacerlo tampoco, Al se embarcó hacia el aeropuerto en compañía de una chica decidida, un hombre que no sabía nada y otro que se regocijaba en el mero pensamiento de poder agregar a su lista de locuras una más.

-Mmmm. ¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Ling con gesto distraído cuando el taxi ya se perdía en la distancia.

* * *

Roy estaba exhausto. Tras haber manejado sin control exponiéndose al revoque de su licencia de conducir, había llegado por fin hasta donde trabajaba Edward. No tardó mucho en dar con el consultorio del Dr. Déroulard, un hombre ya entrado en años que no había conocido hasta ése momento.

-Disculpe-dijo irrumpiendo en su despacho. El hombre lo miró de manera inquisitiva. Mustang continuó- ¿se encuentra aquí Edward Elric?

-¡Ah! ¿Se refiere a mi secretario?-respondió el hombre-. Me dijo que se sentía mal y que se iría a casa. En verdad lo vi algo enfermo, así que le di la licencia. ¿Quién es usted?

-Roy Mustang-respondió sin aliento el hombre-. Estoy a cargo de Edward.

-Es raro-dijo el doctor acomodándose los anteojos de media luna-. Nunca me dijo que alguien se encargaba de él.

-¿Cuándo se fue?

-Recién llegó. Si en verdad se sentía mal pudo haberme llamado y no haberse molestado en venir hasta aquí.

Terriblemente contrariado, Roy Mustang salió del despacho como una exhalación sin detenerse a entrar en más detalles y poco dispuesto a perder más tiempo. El hecho de que Ed se viera tan animado al momento de ir con él en el auto hacia su trabajo, y luego ese extraño malestar que aseguró sentir al Dr. Déroulard le decían a Roy que Ed no estaría en casa. Pero, ¿por qué lo había hecho? En algo _eso_ tenía razón: Ed era algo imprudente.

Dejó su coche aparcado fuera del edificio del que acababa de salir, se detuvo a pensar qué es lo que haría Ed y a dónde iría. Era inútil buscar sin sentido. Decidió seguir un camino contrario al de su casa, yendo a pie para evitar todo tipo de embotellamientos y sentidos, y comenzó a preguntar por él.

La búsqueda no dio mucho resultado, pues gracias a las precauciones que había tomado el muchacho, nadie lo recordaba. Ed sabía que su apariencia, sobre todo sus ojos dorados, eran demasiado llamativos y sin duda alguien que lo viera pasar lo recordaría. Por eso se había puesto la sudadera con la capucha.

Tras un largo rato de búsqueda infructuosa, Roy se dejó caer en una banca, terriblemente contrariado.

-Para la próxima, le pongo un rastreador-se dijo-. Sólo espero que tenga oportunidad de hacerlo-finalizó melancólicamente-. Y si la hay-continuó componiendo una sonrisa tranquila-, entonces, no dudaré en hacerle ver por qué he hecho lo que he hecho. Ya no.

Se levantó y volvió hasta donde estaba aparcado su coche. Se subió en él y manejó sin rumbo fijo por toda la ciudad, lenta y atentamente. Estaba preocupado, pero no podía quedarse de manos cruzadas mientras Ed se adentraba (por voluntad propia, que era lo que más enfadaba a Roy) en un juego peligroso.

¿Pero qué demonios estaría pensando Ed?

* * *

Ya estaba cercano el atardecer y Edward estaba ya más que preparado. Había terminado con sus preparativos y se había armado de valor. Era hora de encontrar a esa persona. Y era hora de comportarse como su enemigo, pues sabía que eso era lo único que no esperaba.

Regresó justo a tiempo al edificio en donde trabajaba para verla: la misma mujer que había visto un sinnúmero de veces desde que había entrado a trabajar para el Dr. Déroulard. La señorita Leander venía vestida de rojo, un color que sin duda le sentaba bien a su esbelta figura; se veía desfigurada por una desconocida preocupación y estaba pálida como el papel. Se le veía confundida, mirando de un lado a otro, sin saber qué hacer. Edward no pudo evitar una sonrisa sardónica. Ella, una mujer que no tenía nada absolutamente y que se dedicaba una hora diaria para gastar en un consultorio que de nada le ayudaría, era sin duda uno de los agentes de su enemigo. En realidad, Ed nunca había definido porqué se dignaba a ayudarlo en empresa tan repugnante. No dudaba de que estuviese amenazada y en el fondo sentía compasión por ella, porque una vez metida en todo esto, no lograría salir viva. Por eso tenía que vencer, para salvarla a ella y a otros como ella.

La razón de la sonrisa de Ed era simple: sabía que la mujer hoy debía llevarlo hasta "La Muerte Lenta", y al no verlo seguramente tuvo un acceso de pánico. Poco después descubrió lo fundadas que estaban sus suposiciones. Al acercarse, Ed se había bajado la capucha de la sudadera con la clara intención de que Leander lo viera, y cuando ésta lo vio, su rostro se compuso en una mueca silenciosa y mal disimulada de alivio.

Llenándose de aplomo y con más determinación que nunca, Ed se acercó a ella.

-Señorita Leander- Anna Leander lo miró y compuso su expresión en una sonrisa-. ¿Qué hace aquí? Creí que su cita de hoy era antes de las doce, como siempre.

-Sí-asintió la mujer-. Bueno, en realidad, hubiera sido así si no hubiese sido por una junta de suma importancia que debía presidir. Fue una de esas juntas empresariales en la que se exponen los proyectos para hacer convenios. Debo decir que nos fue muy bien y pronto firmaremos un contrato muy beneficioso.

Ed la escuchó sin decir nada y sonriendo en su fuero interno ante la perspectiva de que no se había equivocado. Anna estaba nerviosa y lo que le estaba diciendo era sin duda una mentira. Ed sabía por experiencia (y como lo había demostrado ése mismo día ante Roy y ante el Dr. Déroulard), una mentira, para que sea creíble, debía ser simple. Entre más detalles se pusiera a una mentira sin que se pregunte por ellos es más fácil identificarla. Ahora Ed sólo escuchaba a la mujer en espera a la pregunta que sellaría el destino de Roy, de Charles, de Anna, de Al y de él mismo. Anna siguió con sus explicaciones de cómo había ido la junta hasta que el sol por fin se hubo ocultado en el horizonte.

-¡Huy!-suspiró Anna mirando hacia el cielo-. Se ha hecho tarde. ¡Oh, cielos!-se lamentó-. Con lo terrible que están las calles por la noche en estos tiempos, ¿verdad? No me gusta pensar en lo peligrosas que son hoy en día, y si puedo evitarlo, no salgo sola por las noches. Pero es difícil cuando una vive sola.

-¿Le gustaría que la acompañara?-se ofreció Ed, cansado de esperar a que ella misma se lo pidiera. El tiempo era precioso, porque Roy no tardaría en ir a recogerlo y no quería que se diera cuenta de que todo aquel día había sido una farsa.

Por un momento, Anna Leander pareció confundida. No esperaba que el mismo Ed se ofreciera a llevarla, aunque eso le alivió sobremanera. En realidad, ella no sabía cómo pedírselo, sabiendo que no irían a su casa, pero el hecho de que él mismo se ofreciera le quitaba un peso de encima. Se había sentido culpable ante la perspectiva de guiar a Edward con el asesino que la tenía en sus manos, aún cuando el chico no le había hecho nada y de que era tan afable que le había llegado a agradar. El hecho de que ella no hubiese tenido que pedirle que la acompañara atenuaba de cierto modo a su consciencia.

-Si no te molesta-arguyó ella-, me gustaría mucho. Pero debo advertirte que no vivo muy cerca, y los autos me marean. Es posible que ya sea muy tarde cuando lleguemos allá. ¿No importa?

-Para nada-respondió Edward quitándole importancia con un gesto-. Puedo tomar un taxi de regreso. ¿Vamos, entonces?

Ella asintió sintiendo en su corazón la espina de la culpa, pero la hizo a un lado. Debía hacerlo si quería volverlo a ver. Debía hacerlo en aras de un futuro feliz junto a la persona que amaba. Por otro lado, Ed sabía ya lo que venía después, pero había un punto negro en su plan: no sabía el escondite exacto de su enemigo, por lo que necesitaba forzosamente a su guía. Si no fuera por ése pequeño detalle, Ed no hubiera puesto carga tan pesada en la mujer que parecía debatirse entre ella y el temor. Ed sentía compasión por ella, pero tenía que acabar con todo antes de que Roy diera parte a alguien o que comenzara a buscarlo. Además, ya estaba nervioso, pues había intentado llamarle a la oficina desde un teléfono público, pero nadie le había contestado. Roy armaría el escándalo del milenio.

-(_En fin_)-pensó Ed-(_¿Qué le importa lo que me suceda? Esta es mi decisión. A lo mejor se enoja porque él quiere acabar esto personalmente… Bueno, si es eso, ya me regañará después. Le estoy haciendo un favor. Y él tiene la culpa por tardarse tanto y meterme en esto. Ahora que se aguante_).

Sumido en sus reflexiones, Ed siguió en silencio a Anna, quien no pensaba en entablar conversación, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo si no quería que Ed sospechara. Lo que Leander no sabía es que también estaba siendo utilizada por el muchacho, aunque a éste último no le agradara decirlo así (Lo siento Ed, así son las cosas).

Llevaban un buen rato caminando, y poco a poco fueron llegando hasta la zona más solitaria y con peor fama de la ciudad, un páramo sucio y desolado rodeado de casas pobres y de edificios abandonados. No había luz en las calles, y la única que les alumbraba era mortecina que les llegaba desde las casas en mal estado, una luz titilante y fría. Ése día no se veían las estrellas que eran escondidas por las nubes, pero la luna, una luna llena que lograba colarse entre la espesa capa de nubosidades alumbraba de manera fría, como burlándose de lo que sucedería ésa noche. Ed comenzó a dudar de su habilidad. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

-No te preocupes-lo tranquilizó Anna, un comentario que era más para sí misma que para el muchacho-. Ya casi llegamos.

Al escucharlo, Ed pudo saber hacia dónde se dirigían. Había estado en esos lugares cuando era más joven. El camino que estaban siguiendo no daba a más casas destartaladas, las cuales habían dejado atrás largo rato antes, si no a un conjunto de almacenes industriales abandonados, largo tiempo olvidados. Edward suspiró profundamente. En uno de esos almacenes le esperaba "La Muerte Lenta", tras una de esas puertas le esperaba la mayor victoria de su vida o, en el peor de los casos, una muerte terrible.

-(_Sí, ya puedo casi escucharlo_)-pensó Ed con sombría ironía ante la perspectiva del peor de los casos-(_"Has perdido el juego, Ed" Dirá. "Y ahora viene mi premio. No te preocupes, tu nombre pasará a la historia. Porque a la sola mención de tu muerte la gente se estremecerá por cien años"_).

Anna lo guió entonces por ríos de pedazos de estructuras destrozadas hasta llegar a un claro entre tanta basura. Incluso Ed tuvo la oportunidad de sentir, más que ver, alguna que otra rata entre tanta escoria.

-Perdóname, Ed-murmuró Anna Leander sacando de su ensimismamiento al chico.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Ed. Y por un momento pensó que ella se había arrepentido de lo que pretendía hacer y que pensaba ahora contarle todo. Pero esa fue la perdición del chico.

No bien hubo terminado de pensar lo anterior, Edward sintió, más que vio, una sombra grande que caía sobre él. Al pobre muchacho sólo le dio tiempo de volver la cabeza para poder distinguir unos ojos que brillaban con malicia antes de que el golpe que le hizo sumirse en la oscuridad más absoluta cayese con fuerza estruendosa sobre él.

La pequeña navaja que había estado cargando escondida en su mano izquierda cayó cuando el chico se desplomó como un cuerpo muerto, mientras reflejaba la sonrisa descarada de Charles Mustang, quien por fin había obtenido a su presa, la presa más redituable que había capturado en todos sus años como cazador.

* * *

Ya era muy tarde, y Roy sólo regresó a su casa con el fin de asegurarse de sus suposiciones. Al no ver a Edward por ningún rincón (Bueno, Roy, por más pequeño que fuese Ed no creo que debas buscar hasta dentro de las tazas, ¿no crees? Mejor enfócate en buscarlo donde sepas que quepa. Pero piensa, ¿Qué sentido tendría que Ed se ocultara de ti? A parte de que ya sabe lo que quieres hacer con él, claro). Cuando estuvo seguro de que el chico no se encontraba en casa, a Roy en verdad le entró el pánico. Temía por Ed más que por cualquiera de sus conocidos, y ahora no sabía en dónde hallarlo. _Eso_ no le había dado ninguna pista de en dónde planeaba matar a Ed, o más bien, no había sabido ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. _Eso_ quería que él encontrara a Ed, por lo que "La Muerte Lenta" forzosamente debía haberle dado alguna pista de en dónde operaría. Pero Roy lo ignoraba por completo.

El hombre se obligó a tranquilizarse y a sentarse en el sofá para pensar, sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo. Por más que _eso_ se entretuviera con Ed, al menos ya llevaba todo el día con él, y si había tiempo de salvarle la vida era ahora (Roy no sabe que lo acaban de atrapar).

-(_¿Dónde podría _eso_ ocultarse? Si debe ser un lugar que yo deba conocer, pero no tan obvio como para que yo lo pudiera recordar tan fácil_)-pensaba en su típico gesto serio, entrelazando los dedos y mirando hacia la nada-. (_Lo que es más, debe ser un lugar importante para mí, pero que no he visitado en mucho tiempo. Además, y si Edward tiene razón, no puede estar cerca del centro mismo de la ciudad, pues no creo que haya cambiado su apariencia. Debe ser en un lugar en el que no haya mucha gente o por donde nadie quiera pasar si no fuese estrictamente necesario_).

Roy se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, en donde sacó el mapa que Ed había utilizado para rastrear a su enemigo, y notó que Ed ya lo había usado. Las marcas eran casi invisibles, y si Roy no conociera a su compañero de casa, no las habría tomado en cuenta. En el mapa estaban tachadas unas cuantas zonas con taches a lápiz, y había una zona que tenía una flechita, que correspondía a la del oeste de la ciudad. Pero un examen más minucioso revelaron a Roy un ligero punto, como si Ed hubiera dado con un lugar y descuidadamente hubiera dado un pequeño golpecito con el lápiz allí, cosa que había dejado una marca poco legible, pero clara, de un punto en la zona que correspondía a los suburbios de la antigua zona industrial, antes de que ésta se desplazara al otro lado.

-(_¡Claro!_)-Roy dio un golpe con el puño en su escritorio-. (_Un lugar que yo no recordaría, pero que fue importante para mí. Recuerdo que mi primer caso comenzó en uno de esos almacenes. ¿Cómo demonios esperaba que lo recordase?_)

Sin embargo, Roy apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y observó con congoja que Ed ya sabía en dónde se escondía su enemigo, y que seguramente se haya dirigido hacia allí. Ahora más que nunca Roy estaba asustado ante la certidumbre de que, si Ed pudo en contra del enemigo, ya hubiese vuelto. Si no había vuelto, entonces, se debía a que había caído en una de las trampas de _eso_ o que estaba tan herido que no podía regresar.

Levantándose y dejando que el mapa se deslizara hasta el suelo, Roy bajó hasta donde estaba el teléfono y comenzó a marcar una serie de números con una velocidad estratosférica debido a su premura.

Cuando hubo terminado de dar unas órdenes rápidas, volvió hasta donde había dejado sus cosas de manera descuidada y las revisó hasta encontrar su revólver, una semiautomática 45. Cargó el cartucho, lo colocó en el cinturón y sacó de un cajón en su habitación otros dos cartuchos, que metió en su gabardina negra.

Y sin esperar más tiempo, salió. Ya no sentía miedo. Ya no.

* * *

Ed se despertó, y en medio de la neblina que obstinadamente se había adueñado de sus ojos logró distinguir un lugar sombrío que era iluminado por una luz que entraba por la ventanita que se encontraba sobre él. El lugar estaba lleno de estantes de madera y fierro, con algunos artículos de vidrio. Cuando logró aclarar un poco su mente, Edward pudo apreciar que se encontraba sentado en una caja de embalaje de madera, bastante incómoda, por cierto; y que tenía las manos atadas con unas esposas clavadas por medio de un aro de metal a la pared por sobre su cabeza, a modo de unos grilletes improvisados. Al muchacho le dolía la cabeza del tremendo golpe que lo había dejado inconsciente, y le dolían ahora las manos y los brazos que ya comenzaban a resentir la falta de sangre, entumeciéndoseles. A Ed le escurría un hilillo carmesí desde su frente hasta la barbilla, regalo y señal del golpe.

Edward no sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado dormido, y no podía adivinar la hora por medio del cielo, en primera porque no sabía cómo y en segunda porque no alcanzaba a verlo desde donde estaba. Además, con cada movimiento, por ligero que fuese, le enviaba una oleada de dolor acompañado de un mareo que le hacía perder por un momento la noción.

-(_¡Canijo trancazo que me acomodaron éstos!_)-gruñó para sus adentros haciendo un berrinche mental-. (_Aunque nunca imaginé que esto sucedería. Creo que ya perdí. ¡Tonto!_).

Sonrió sombríamente a la vista de que no ya no podía hacer nada. Poco después se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba la sudadera.

-(_Con razón me muero de frío_)-pensó con una nubecita negra sobre la cabeza-. (_¿Qué Charles Mustang no tiene consideración? En eso sí que se parece a Roy. ¿Pero qué hago pensando en ése tipo ahora?_).

-Creo que ya despertaste-habló una voz profunda y sugestiva, pero que le recordó a Edward una húmeda cueva y le dio escalofríos. Ed levantó la cabeza confusa para distinguir una sombra alta en la oscuridad que se alzaba a unos metros de él-. Y también veo que tienes aún mucha energía-continuó su enemigo-. Esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, ¿sabías?

-No creí que te gustara nada de mí-replicó despreciativo Edward. El otro soltó una risilla profunda e irónica.

-Me gustan muchas cosas de ti, Ed-dijo el otro-. De hecho, me gusta todo, menos el hecho de que hayas decidido por fin ponerte del lado de Roy.

Ed soltó una risa sardónica y seca, mirando desafiante a su acompañante con un fuego dorado en sus ojos. La visión del chico complació sobremanera al captor y éste se acercó a otra figura que Ed no había notado porque estaba oculta en las sombras.

-¿Crees que es prudente, pequeño Ed?-murmuró el hombre con un tonillo de voz que terminó por desesperar a su cautivo. La venita en la frente de Ed estalló al oír la palabra "pequeño". El otro observó su reacción con complacencia. Entonces tomó con brusquedad la barbilla de Anna Leander y la obligó a ver hacia el muchacho encadenado-. ¿Crees que es prudente el que me hagas enojar?-continuó-. Creo que debo decirte que, dependiendo de mi estado de humor esta hermosa mujer puede salvarse. Y debo decirte, Ed, que tienes un don especialmente sobresaliente para hacer enfadar a las personas. Aunque claro, no me desagrada del todo eso tampoco.

Ed no supo qué decir, y al mirar los ojos aterrorizados de Anna Leander, se dio por vencido. Bajó la cabeza en gesto sumiso, pero sus ojos seguían ardiendo.

-Así está mejor-concedió Charles Mustang-. Me gustas más en ese estado tan dócil. ¡Qué tonto es mi primo! No supo domarte bien. Con lo fácil que es domesticar a alguien como tú.

Ed no pudo evitar sentirse herido ante las palabras del hombre.

-Ahora-continuó el asesino volviéndose hacia Anna y tomándola tan fuerte que ésta soltó un gemido, y sonriendo de manera maniática, continuó con tono cruel-: ¡Observa, Anna Leander! ¡Observa al trofeo que me has ayudado a obtener! ¡Observa a Edward Elric, aquel que arriesgó su vida para salvar de una condena no merecida a tu amado prometido!

Esto último, dicho con una cruel saña, hizo que Edward levantara la cara, atormentado. Con todo el ajetreo de "La Muerte Lenta" se había olvidado de que no había tenido noticia alguna de Louis Gasden, que era a quien se refería. ¿Así que Anna Leander era la mujer con quien iba a casarse? El muchacho miró a la mujer, quien tenía los ojos desorbitados por la impresión.

-Lo siento-murmuró con un hilillo de voz apenas audible-… Perdón…

Sin embargo, Edward Elric hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y se dirigió a su enemigo con el rostro encendido en furia.

-¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho?-gritó con un deje de desesperación en la voz. Charles lo miró con una mueca de terrorífica inocencia-. ¡Maldito! Louis y yo éramos amigos… ¡Y tú lo mataste!

Sí. Edward estaba seguro de que de Louis ya no había rastro de vida.

Al escuchar lo que decía Ed, Anna Leander miró con ojos llorosos al hombre que supuestamente había terminado con la vida de su prometido, y al ver el esbozo de sonrisa del mismo, ella se dio cuenta de la verdad. Con impotencia, Anna cayó de rodillas. Había hecho lo que había hecho con la promesa de que ni Louis ni ella sufrirían un rasguño si ella seguía sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Y todo para nada. Louis estaba muerto, y había mandado a la muerte al muchacho que tanto había luchado por limpiar el nombre de la persona a la que ella había amado.

Y sin poder resistir la realidad, Anna Leander rompió en llanto.

Mirando las reacciones de ambos, "La Muerte Lenta" no pudo resistirse y soltó una cruel y estruendosa carcajada. Edward lo miró con odio en los ojos, y por un buen rato sólo se escucharon la carcajada enloquecida de uno y los sollozos lastimeros de otra.

-¡Maldito!-Gritó de nuevo Edward haciéndose oír por sobre todo el escándalo. Ahora más que nunca podía dejar a aquel hombre, que ya ni siquiera podía denominarse humano, libre. Miraba desconsolado a la mujer que iba a ser la esposa de su primer amigo, llorando sin consuelo, y se dijo a sí mismo que no podría soportar que "La Muerte Lenta" hiciera sufrir de ésa manera a nadie más.

Charles lo miró con su mirada de psicópata, e hizo un gesto de desaprobación sin dejar de esbozar su grotesca sonrisa.

-No, no-dijo como aleccionando a un niño pequeño-. Creo que debes moderar ése lenguaje que tienes, Ed. Esas palabras tan grotescas no van con alguien con tu apariencia.

-¡Yo voy y hablo como me da la gana, bastardo!-le escupió Ed. El otro hizo un mohín de disgusto y se dirigió a pasos lentos y decididos hacia el chico, con intenciones poco claras, sin apartar la mirada de los orbes dorados, mientras estos permanecían desafiantes.

-Creo que podría comenzar a decorarte, Ed-dijo el otro a medida que se acercaba-. No quería comenzar por la lengua, pero ese lenguaje que tienes me dice que debo enseñarte buenos modales de la manera más severa.

Y mostró la pequeña navaja que Ed había llevado en su mano y que había perdido al tiempo que el conocimiento. El arma destelló a la luz de la mortecina luna que entraba por la ventana y que iluminaba, a su vez, a Ed. Pero antes de que el hombre pudiera llegar hasta él, una sombra imprudente se abalanzó sobre él.

Iracundo, Charles soltó un fuerte golpe con el codo hacia el atacante y girando sobre sus talones con brusquedad logró lanzar y tirar a su menuda atacante, quien soltó un gemido de dolor. El hombre levantó la navaja que hizo un corte profundo en el costado de Anna, cuya sangre tiñó de rojo su traje del mismo color.

-¡No estorbes!-le espetó a la mujer tirada en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, al tiempo que le soltaba una fuerte patada en las costillas, lo que le arrancó a la joven un nuevo gemido.

-¡Imbécil!-chilló Ed-. ¡No seas salvaje, que es una mujer!

El hombre volvió su atención de nuevo a Ed, quien seguía recitando una sarta de imprecaciones para que el moreno se olvidara de Anna. Al menos tenía que salvarla a ella, que ya había sufrido suficiente. Los insultos surtieron efecto sobre el hombre cuya cara no se parecía menos a la de un demonio, y el asesino se acercó al chico de nuevo, pero con una navaja teñida en rojo.

Ed sólo pensaba en el bienestar de Anna, pero ignoraba los deseos de ésta. Sus acciones no habían sido dictadas por el deseo de venganza. No. Anna Leander era una mujer con aplomo suficiente para aceptar la realidad y sus errores, y ahora no deseaba más que enmendar el error de haber llevado a un joven inocente a las manos de una muerte terrible. Ya no le quedaba nada. Sus ahorros los había gastado en el consultorio del psicoanalista, su novio estaba muerto, su vida y sus principios le habían sido arrebatados de forma brutal y ahora ella estaba segura de que el asesino la mataría a ella también. Y si iba a morir, al menos debía intentar ayudar a Ed, en memoria de su prometido.

Tomando fuerzas de flaqueza, Anna se levantó, sangrante, y volvió a abalanzarse sobre el hombre como una fiera, pero el otro, ahora alertado por el ataque anterior de la mujer, se dio la vuelta antes y, con el impulso de su propio avance, Anna se clavó de lleno la navaja en manos de Charles. La navaja le había dado de lleno en la vena cava superior, y la mujer cayó al suelo, desangrándose y débil.

-¡Señorita Leander!-farfulló Ed desesperado-. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no escapó cuando pudo?

-Te lo debía-murmuró la mujer lanzando por la boca una espuma sanguinolenta-. No hubiera podido ver a Louis a la cara si no hacía lo posible por…por salvarte. Él te apreciaba mucho. Lo sé por el modo en que hablaba de ti.

-Ya no hable, sólo acortará su tiempo.

Pero ella no le hizo caso y continuó.

-Aunque me acabo de dar cuenta de que, por todos mis pecados, iré a un lugar en donde Louis no estará-y se volvió hacia Charles-. ¿Cree en el cielo y en el infierno? ¿No? Yo sí. Y lo veré en el infierno. Allí saldaremos cuentas, estoy… segura.

Y sin poder agregar más, quedó inerte ante la indiferente mirada de su asesino. Ed la miró consternado. Al menos, su muerte no fue muy prolongada y terrible. Y Ed estaba seguro de que Gasden la estaría esperando para ir juntos hacia donde debieran ir.

-Lástima-dijo el otro con tono descuidado-. Yo quería enmarcarla en rojo. Pero bueno-y miró a Ed con una sonrisa lunática-. Pero supongo que tú podrías pagarlo.

-¡Eso nunca te lo perdonaré!

Y con gesto veloz, el hombre tomó con saña los cabellos del chico obligándolo de un tirón a volver la cabeza hacia atrás y pegando su rostro demoniaco al del rubio.

-¿Y quién dijo que quería tu perdón, Ed?

-Libérame y verás-lo desafió el muchacho. El otro soltó una risilla-. Ahora sé todo sobre ti. Conozco tu pasado, tu presente y, lo que es más, tu futuro.

-¿En serio?-Charles levantó una ceja, interesado.

-Tú eres medio hermano de Roy-soltó Ed. El otro lo miró impactado, pero sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro que ahora parecía esculpido en piedra. Ed continuó-. Tu padre es el padre de Roy, pero sus madres son diferentes. El hecho de que tú seas mayor es que naciste fuera del matrimonio. Y cuando por fin se iban a casar, apareció esa otra mujer, la madre de Roy. ¿Cómo voy?

El otro no respondió nada. Ed continuó:

-Después, por despecho, tu madre se casó con el hermanastro. Pero eso no borró la huella de tu padre. Y tu padre adoptivo se dio cuenta de ello. Sin poder soportarlo, los abandonó, y de hecho creo que él fue en realidad tu primera víctima; y luego, cuando tu madre intentó deshacer el matrimonio en el que se había sumergido la persona a la que en verdad amaba, él la amenazó y le dijo cosas que no pudo soportar, llevándola a la muerte. ¿Fue así?

De nuevo silencio.

-Posteriormente-continuó Ed, cada vez más confiado-, el padre de ambos no pudo soportar del todo la culpa y te acogió en su casa. Al principio, estabas triste como todo niño que pierde a la única persona que era su familia más cercana, pero todo cambió cuando por azares del destino encontraste ciertos documentos, cartas o qué-sé-yo en donde decía toda la verdad. Fue entonces que el odio creció en ti y comenzaste a planear tu venganza. Cambiaste tu actitud radicalmente y te acercaste lo más que pudiste a tu familia adoptiva, con el único objeto de analizarlos como presas que eran a tus ojos. Y lograste tu objetivo. Al menos en parte. Porque no pudiste matar a Roy. O más bien, no lo quisiste. En el último momento, decidiste dejarlo con vida. ¿Quieres que te diga por qué razón lo hiciste?

Los ojos del hombre centellearon, pero su boca permaneció tan sellada como al inicio de la conversación acerca de su pasado.

-Dejaste con vida a Roy porque querías que sufriera lo mismo que tú-dijo Ed con los ojos que parecían oro fundido clavados en los del otro-, porque pensabas que así él te comprendería, que comprendería tu dolor y la razón por la que mataste a sus padres. Pero fallaste en un punto. Roy no sabía nada de tu pasado, quizá ahora siga ignorándolo. ¿Te digo algo? El día en que decidas decírselo, posiblemente no lo tome por ese lado. Y es que simplemente para él esa clase de conducta le parece infundada, sean cuales fueran las circunstancias. Así es Roy. Siempre poniendo el sentido de justicia y lo moral antes que incluso sus propios sentimientos. Y es por eso también que mataste a todo lo que le era cercano, para que dejara de lado a la moralidad y se enfocara en sus sentimientos, que naciera en él el sentimiento de matarte, y que así fuera como tú. Pero Roy es diferente a ti. Lo sé. Jamás podrás lograr que sienta lo que quieres que sienta. Y es que tu único objetivo, tu verdadero objetivo, no ha cambiado. Siempre ha sido que Roy…

-De acuerdo-Lo interrumpió secamente el hombre, con una voz gutural, como si su garganta estuviese seca-. Si quieres que te libere, eso haré. Dime-dijo sacando la daga curva con la que solía jugar de vez en cuando-, ¿dónde quieres que corte? ¿Arriba o debajo de la muñeca?

Y al mismo tiempo que lo decía, puso la daga por debajo de la muñeca derecha de Ed. En un acceso de pánico, Ed lanzó una patada al oponente, quien, haciendo gala de una agilidad impropia de alguien de su tamaño, se apartó esquivando por completo el golpe.

-Creo que alguien todavía tiene cuerda-dijo el otro-. Y te digo algo, ya no te voy a liberar. No te preocupes. Lo haré, pero antes quiero hacer algo que "mi primo", por cobarde, nunca pudo. Al menos quiero hacer eso en su honor.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-sibiló Ed.

-¿Por qué crees que no te amarré los tobillos?-sonrió relamiéndose el otro. Y sin darle tiempo a coordinar ideas, volvió a tomar a Ed por los cabellos y, obligándolo a alzar la cara, le dio un salvaje beso en los labios que Ed no pudo resistir de lo repugnante que era. Con saña, Ed mordió el labio inferior de su agresor, pero ni así se retiró.

El hombre no se retiró, pero estaba molesto por la sangre que ahora recorría desde su labio hasta la barbilla y caía en gotas al suelo, y por eso decidió castigar a Ed. Sosteniendo la daga en la otra mano, y aprovechando la maestría con que la manejaba, colocó la punta de la hoja en la cintura de Ed y recorrió la línea desde su punto de partida hasta el muslo de Ed, deñando a su paso una línea sanguinolenta poco profunda que sólo sangró un poco, pero que destrozó hasta ése punto esa pierna del pantalón. Al sentirlo, Ed quiso dar un gemido involuntario, pero el hecho de que tenía aun asesino maniaco pegado a sus labios no pudo. Claro que eso fue aprovechado por el mayor para profundizar más el brutal beso. El pobre de Ed sentía que se ahogaba.

Por fin, Charles se retiró y Ed inhaló profundamente, jadeante. Pero el otro no se detuvo allí. No. Echó de nuevo la cabeza de Ed hacia atrás y continuó besando el cuello del chico, bajando hasta los hombros. El polo le estorbaba, por lo que también, con unos cuantos trazos calculados y diestros, cortó la prenda superior del chico, dejándole también heridas sangrantes. A Ed se le puso la piel de gallina, en parte por el friazo que hacía y por otra por el estrés de estar en esa vulnerable condición. Se había intentado liberar de forma inconsciente de las esposas, haciéndose daño con los bordes dentados de las mismas, pero poco le importaba.

-¿Tienes frío, Ed? ¡Pobrecillo! ¿Quieres que entremos en calor?

Ed no contestó. Por extraño que pareciera, la mente de Ed estaba ausente, como si ese hubiese sido el mejor medio de defensa que había podido encontrar en esos tortuosos momentos. No podía aceptar lo que estaba por suceder.

-(_Si Roy quería hacerme esto, como afirma éste payaso, ¿por qué entonces jamás lo hizo? Tuvo muchas oportunidades. Con forzarme un poco hubiera bastado. Y en verdad hubiera preferido que mi primera vez fuese con él, en lugar de éste maniaco_).

Pero ya poco podía hacer. Todo lo que sabía del pasado de Roy y de Charles, todo, se había borrado de su mente, intentando no pensar en nada, e ignorando cómo es que el hombre bajaba lentamente hasta donde Ed no quería que llegase.

-(_¡Qué haga lo que quiera, menos eso!_)-chilló desesperada la mente del muchacho-(_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hace? Y ¿por qué tengo tanto miedo?_).

Sí, había perdido el juego y ahora estaba a merced del enemigo. Ésa era la recompensa de "La Muerte Lenta", tenerlo para él. Charles se detuvo entonces y sorpresivamente antes de llegar a la entrepierna del chico, y lo miró a los ojos, soltándole el cabello. Y sonrió.

-Debes sentirte honrado, Ed-dijo el otro en un tono extrañamente considerado-. Eres la primera víctima con quien haré esto. Sinceramente, eres la primera persona que despierta este extraño deseo en mí. ¡Y yo que me creía muy por encima de éstas pasiones tan bajas! Creo que tienes esa extraña cualidad también, Ed.

-(_Eso no me hace sentir mejor_)-se dijo Ed desconsolado. Hubiera preferido la peor muerte de todas a eso.

Pero el otro no esperó respuesta y besó de nuevo a Ed, pero esta vez un poco más suavemente. Ed no correspondió, estaba cansado y vencido. Parecía un cuerpo muerto. Pero el fuego de sus ojos aún no había desaparecido, y esa era la única señal de vida que le quedaba.

Después de separarse por segunda vez, el asesino se acercó al oído del muchacho y le murmuró con su voz sugestiva:

-Puede que esto te duela un poco, pero te acostumbrarás pronto.

Ed no tuvo reacción alguna, pero hizo un drama mental.

-(_¡Como diablos se atreve a decirme eso! ¡Me va a violar, y eso es lo peor de todo! ¿Cómo que me voy a acostumbrar? ¡Idiota!_)-de pronto le entró una extraña melancolía-. (_Perdóname, Al. Te dejaré todo a ti. Ojalá y no cometas los mismos errores que tu estúpido hermano_).

Y cuando el otro ya estaba deshaciéndose del pantalón del chico, se escuchó un fuerte sonido, un golpe seco y atronador que irrumpió en el silencio del abandonado almacén. Ed sólo pudo distinguir una luz potente y deslumbrante que contrajo sus pupilas, pero Ed se negó rotundamente a cerrar los ojos.

-(_¡Ay, no! Veo una luz… Y hay algo en ella. Puedo distinguir unas sombras. Y una me resulta muy familiar…_)

-¡Arriba las manos en nombre de la ley!-gritó una voz conocida y en la sombra que se perfilaba se distinguió la imagen de Roy Mustang, seguido de sus subordinados, todos portando armas listas para disparar al menor movimiento sospechoso.

-Creo que han llegado por ti, Ed-dijo el otro, molesto, y se pegó al muchacho para usarlo como escudo en caso necesario-. ¡Cuánto tiempo, primo mío!-gritó a Mustang-. ¿Has venido por él? Veo que has podido encontrar el lugar-y lo miró desdeñosa y furiosamente-. No creía que dieras con tanta prisa con este lugar. Había calculado que cuando llegases, sólo encontraras el cuerpo de Ed en un estado poco agradable para ti.

-Aléjate lentamente del muchacho-continuó Mustang, sin prestar atención al asesino-, y levanta las manos en donde podamos verlas. Estás atrapado, "Muerte Lenta". Esta vez, perdiste.

-Nos han interrumpido en algo importante-dijo Charles sin hacer caso de la orden-. Estábamos en un momento muy privado.

Y tomando la cara de Ed, besó la mejilla del más joven con la clara intención de hacer enfadar a Roy. Éste se tragó su enfado y se obligó a pensar con claridad. Fue entonces cuando Riza divisó el brillo de la hoja que el otro blandía, con la intención de hacerle daño a Edward.

Entonces sonó el disparo.

La bala le dio en el hombro y la hoja cayó de su mano inerte. Por reflejo, Charles se sostuvo la herida sangrante para detener en la medida de lo posible el sangrado, y se apartó de Ed para ponerse a resguardo tras los estantes, cosa que detonó la lluvia de balas. Desafortunadamente, ninguna otra llegó a alcanzarle. Roy se adelantó hacia Ed con la preocupación pintada en su rostro, mientras que los otros se entretenían con el criminal.

-¡Edward!-gritó cuando llegó hasta el muchacho-, ¿Estás bien?

Edward lo miró y sonrió cansinamente.

-¿Comparado con quién?

-Quédate quieto-le ordenó el hombre en lo que ponía la boca del revólver en el aro que sostenía las esposas y disparó para romperlo.

Después ayudó al entumecido muchacho a ponerse de pie y le sobrepuso la gabardina negra en la que llevaba los cartuchos tras valorar el estado general del chico. Ed presentaba un aspecto lamentable, y eso previno a Roy de soltarle unas cuantas verdades al rubio.

-Salgamos de aquí-dijo Roy.

-Aún no hemos capturado al enemigo-se negó obstinadamente Ed. Roy lo miró fríamente.

-Eso ahora no te importa. Nuestra prioridad es ponerte a salvo.

-Su prioridad como policías es preservar el orden público-replicó Edward con tozudez-. Si lo dejan ir volverá a matar en cuanto se recupere.

-Entonces nos haremos cargo de él entonces-tomando a Ed del brazo, prácticamente lo arrastró hacia la salida, pero el chico, a pesar de su debilidad, se resistió con todas sus fuerzas. No se lograba sacar de la cabeza a Louis Gasden ni a Anna Leander, quienes habían sacrificado su vida. No iba a permitir que sus muertes fuesen en vano.

-¡No! Vamos a acabar esto el día de hoy-dijo el muchacho-. Y si tengo que morir para que sea así, que así sea. Pero hoy termina todo.

Roy estuvo a punto de soltarle una bofetada al menor, pero una sombra delante de él y el brillo de un arma de fuego lo alertaron. En lugar de golpear al mayor de los Elric, lo empujó a un lado al tiempo que un sonido atronador salía de la boca del arma que Charles Mustang había apuntado con precisión al cuerpo de Roy.

Roy sintió el dolor destructor cuando la bala lo atravesó. Sólo pudo recordar la expresión de terror y preocupación que se pintaba en el rostro de Edward, una imagen que Roy jamás podría olvidar. Al menos estaba feliz de que lo último que había cruzado su visión antes de sumirse en una insensible nada fuera el rostro del muchacho que había logrado cambiar su vida y su corazón.

* * *

Aquí está ya el nuevo capítulo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que no hayan sufrido demasiado. Pobrecito de Ed, en qué predicamentos lo pongo. Y bueno, de Roy no puedo decir menos... Bien! Ya cumplí el deseo de Yuki, y espero que con esto deje de moletar al menos un ratito a Sol. Sólo espero que le dure hasta que tenga el próximo cap.

Por favor! Dejen reviews! Quiero saber cómo es que va mi primera historia. Y gracias además por los reviews que me han dejado. Me han ayudado a encauzar la historia a este nivel, que espero que no les desagrade. Y espero que me perdonen también por hacerlo más largo que los demás, pero era necesario.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Jane!


	12. Capítulo XII Quien perdió el juego

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie "Full metal Alchemist" no me pertenecen. Éste es un fic sin fines de lucro.

Por fin se decidirá quién sobrevive en éste peligroso juego. Edward está dispuesto a todo para acabar con esto, pero ¿lo está haciendo sólo por él? ¿Por qué le afecta tanto lo que le pasó a Roy?

**Sombras**

**Capítulo XII. Quien perdió el juego**

Cierto, era cierto todo lo que le había dicho el joven Elric. Había matado a todas las personas que Roy quería para que lo odiara y lo comprendiera. Pero Roy se resistía. Y sin embargo, estaba seguro de que si mataba a Edward ésos sentimientos que quería despertar en Roy saldrían a la luz. Y es que el chico le era imprescindible. Pero Edward le había ganado, Edward había sido demasiado para él. Y es que Charles Mustang tenía la idea de que todos tenían el mismo sentimiento del cual él era víctima, que formaba parte de la naturaleza humana. Y sin embargo, tanto Roy como Ed habían demostrado la entereza y el aplomo suficiente para controlarlo. Ahora se sentía débil, pues el hecho de que ellos hubiesen logrado lo que él no había podido lograr lo hacía odiarlos más. Pero Edward Elric había hecho nacer en él no sólo sentimientos de odio, sino también de deseo. Como le había sucedido a Roy, la actitud de Ed le había impresionado. Si duda el chico era especial. Y para encontrarse otro como él tendría que buscar mucho, si lo había.

Charles Mustang volvió la cabeza hacia el cielo que se perfilaba sobre él, a través de los resquicios en donde el techo se había desplomado. Había logrado escapar por los pelos de la patrulla que había llevado Roy, y había logrado detener el sangrado de su hombro. No obstante, su brazo izquierdo permanecía inmóvil. Fue entonces que se sentó en un montón de escombros, que eran comunes en ese edifico en ruinas, una alta construcción en tinieblas que había sucumbido durante un incendio, razón primera de que la zona industrial se trasladase a otro lado. El edificio había sido alto, unos treinta pisos, quizá algunos más, y ahora estaba ligeramente inclinado. La estructura chamuscada y derruida le daba un aspecto tétrico y precario, tanto que Charles no había hecho ése edificio su base de operaciones por temor a un derrumbe repentino. La estructura primordial del edificio había sufrido pocos daños durante el incendio, pero años de abandono y erosión provocada por la lluvia habían contribuido a la corrosión de tan fuerte diseño, y había terminado por carcomerlo casi del todo. Su antiguo esplendor había desaparecido.

Así como el de su ocupante.

* * *

La noche estaba ya entrada, pero Edward Elric se mantenía ocupado perfeccionando su plan. Estaba irritable, una irritabilidad que era resultado principalmente de la culpa que sentía carcomiéndole el corazón. Claro que el enfado lo guardaba sólo para sí, no quería incomodar a los demás. A su lado estaban su hermano, Alphonse Elric, y sus amigos; quienes habían dejado todo en el extranjero para ayudarlo. Edward agradecía la compañía de su hermano, pero se estaba comenzando a desquiciar por la presencia de los otros tres.

-Nii-san-lo llamó Al sacándolo de sus oscuros pensamientos-, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces el único lugar en el que puede esconderse ahora es el antiguo edificio empresarial.

-Eso ya lo había pensado, Al-aseguró Ed, lanzando una mirada furtiva hacia fuera de su habitación. Uno de los guardias que le habían puesto cuando lo habían confinado en casa de Roy (porque como su casa estaba en un piso, hubiera sido complicado poner una vigilancia) paseaba aburrido por el jardín trasero. Ed hizo una mueca disgustada-. Y te aseguro que estará allí, esperándome. Claro que no contará con que iré acompañado, y no precisamente por gente especializada-y dirigió una mirada a los amigos de su hermano, que a la fuerza se habían metido en todo eso.

En realidad, Ed los había bienvenido sólo y únicamente porque les tenía un poco de respeto por haber hecho lo que habían hecho por su hermano. En realidad, a Ed le había agradado saber que Al se había hecho de amigos como ellos. Y sin embargo, sólo por Al los aguantaba. Claro que no deseaba implicarlos, pero no tuvo de otra.

**Flashback**

Yendo de un lado para otro en la habitación que Roy le había puesto, Edward Elric se encontraba enfrentando terribles dilemas. Eran tantas las cosas que le nublaban la razón que no sabía cuál resolver primero. Estaba solo.

De pronto, alguien tocó a la puerta. De hecho, el sonido fue tan repentino que Ed creyó por un instante que ese sonido siempre había existido en esa habitación. Pero esa certidumbre irreal no le duró más que un momento. Cuando hubo vuelto en sus cabales, dio permiso para pasar a alguno de los oficiales que estaban a cargo de él.

Una mujer de cabello negro y un lunar en la mejilla por debajo del ojo a quien Ed conocía como María Ross hizo su aparición por la puerta.

-Edward-kun-dijo en tono formal-, alguien lo llama por teléfono.

Edward se levantó como un autómata, y bajó mientras que su mente automáticamente intentaba adivinar el nombre de la persona que le llamaba. No es que fuese demasiado difícil, pues los únicos que podían llamarle eran Riza y el Dr. Déroulard. Sin embargo, al segundo ya le habían avisado de que no podría ir a trabajar mientras el asesino que estaba tras él siguiera suelto, y la segunda había estado con él por la mañana.

-Quizá…-Ed se detuvo en seco a medio camino de tomar el auricular-. Quizá Roy presenta alguna mejora… o ha sucedido lo peor…-pensó por último con un gesto indefinible de tristeza y dolor.

Contestó el auricular con un temeroso "¿Sí?", para encontrarse con la voz de Al al otro lado de la línea. Edward sintió que un gran e insoportable peso le era levantado de los hombros, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Entonces no ha habido mejoría-murmuró descuidadamente y de pronto el mayor de los Elric, con un deje de decepción en la voz.

-¿Dijiste algo, nii-san?-se escuchó la voz de Al preocupada.

-¡No!-arguyó el aludido con rapidez-. Que pensé que no podríamos hablar de nuevo.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó consternado el más joven de los hermanos-. ¿Te refieres a eso de lo que hablaste la última vez?

-No, bueno, sí… Un poco-dijo Ed un poco nervioso, sin saber qué decirle a su hermano-. ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

-No lo sé, nii-san-respondió Al anticipándose al enfado de su hermano cuando supiera lo que había hecho-. Estaba muy preocupado por ti… Y regresé a Amestris. De hecho-agregó rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a su hermano de replicar-, estoy hablando desde nuestro apartamento.

Ed se sorprendió de lo que había hecho su hermano, y estuvo a punto de reñirle por haber perdido esa oportunidad por algo como eso. Pero se tuvo que admitir que le alegraba tener a Al de vuelta, así que decidió dejar el tema para después. Siendo Al, le sería fácil agarrar otra oportunidad.

-Bueno, ni qué hacer-dijo poco convencido-. Me alegra que estés aquí. ¿Podrías venir? Estoy confinado en casa de Mustang, y no puedo salir.

-Pero, ¿por qué estás confinado?

-Han pasado muchas cosas, Al-respondió lacónico el mayor de los chicos-. Sería mala idea contarte todo por teléfono, considerando las circunstancias.

-Bueno-concedió Al tras una larga pausa-. Iré enseguida. No tardaré.

-Cuando llegues, dile a uno de los oficiales que están en la puerta quién eres y te dejarán pasar.

-¿Oficiales?

-La casa está infestada de ellos-murmuró el chico asegurándose de que nadie lo escuchara-. Y para ser sinceros, me estoy comenzando a desquiciar. No tardes.

Poco después, tocaban de nuevo a la puerta de su habitación designada, y se apresuró a abrir, para encontrarse frente a frente con su hermano menor.

-Ya llegué, nii-san-y agregó al ver la venda que le cubría la cabeza (secuela del trancazo que le habían metido para dejarlo inconsciente)-. ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?

-Te lo contaré en un segundo, Al-agregó el aludido con una mirada oscura-. Pero primero dime, ¿quiénes son estos?-y señaló tres personas que no había visto en su vida.

-Son amigos, nii-san-se apresuró a decir Al-. Y quieren ayudarnos.

Ed se llevó a su hermano aparte.

-¿Cómo es que quieren ayudar?-murmuró en tono de reproche.

-Bueno…-agregó Al con nerviosismo-, es que me encontraron de camino y les tuve que decir todo. Son muy insistentes, así que no me pude deshacer de ellos.

Edward lo miró con suspicacia y tras un rápido examen comenzó a registrarlo por todos lados.

-¡Nii-san! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Buscando un gato.

-¿Un gato?-Al no cabía en sí de sorpresa ante la respuesta de su hermano-. (_Creo que si se volvió un poco loco_).

-Siempre me venías con sorpresitas de gatos-aclaró su hermano-. Y sólo me hubiese faltado que para acabarla te trajeras uno.

Ling se acercó a los hermanos y registró a Ed de arriba abajo. Ed aguantó el análisis sin saber cómo reaccionar. Al final, el joven se volvió hacia Al y señalando a Ed dijo:

-¿Seguro que tú no eres el hermano mayor?

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-replicó el mayor de los Elric con una de sus típicas rabietas y con la venita de su frente a punto de estallar.

-Vaya-inquirió Envy con uno de sus gestos ligeramente despectivos y con un toque burlón-, parece que este chibi sí es el hermano mayor de Al.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE PODRÍA VIVIR EN UNA TAZA?

Envy se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Winry apareció para mediar la situación.

-¡Basta! Estamos aquí para ayudar a Al-dijo a Ed-. Al menos podríamos intentar llevarnos bien en lo que termina esto. Después podremos aclarar nuestras diferencias-. Finalizó en tono contundente.

Todos asintieron (Ed de mala gana), y después de presentarse y de asegurarse de que su discusión no había atraído la atención de los oficiales custodios, Ed y los demás se encerraron en la recámara para que Ed los pusiera al corriente de todo y urdieran un plan. La verdad es que Envy había sido útil sobremanera en ése aspecto (aunque Ed se hubiera muerto antes de admitirlo), y que con su fría actitud era el único que con seguridad no dudaría en realizar su papel, pasara lo que pasase.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Eso nos da una ventaja, ¿no?-reflexionó en tono filosófico Winry, refiriéndose a que "La Muerte Lenta" no esperaba más que a Ed y quizá a algunos oficiales. Ed asintió.

-O una desventaja-murmuró con el mismo aire de fastidio Envy. Winry lo miró feo-. Tan sólo piénsenlo-continuó con su sonrisa de superioridad-, nosotros no somos profesionales, y hay más probabilidad que no sepamos reaccionar en momentos como esos. Claro-agrego ensanchando su sonrisa-, no lo digo por mí. Yo estoy seguro de hacerlo bien.

-¿Quieres decir que los demás no?-replicó airada Winry dando un golpazo en el suelo, en donde estaban sentados.

-Y yo estoy seguro de que este no es un buen momento para estar de pleito-apuntó Ling, aseveración a la que tanto Al como Ed estuvieron de acuerdo (en ocasiones Ling dice cosas interesantes).

-Ahora bien-prosiguió Ed-. Ya conozco al tipo-(se guardaban de decir el nombre de _eso_ por si llegase una palabra mal dirigida a uno de sus custodios)-, y sé que me esperará. Y esta vez sé que ganaremos.

-¿Tan seguro estás de tu habilidad?-lo picó Envy con un tonillo ligeramente incrédulo.

-Estoy seguro de la _suya_-aseguró en respuesta el mayor de los Elric. Envy se dejó caer de lleno, contrariado. Uno de sus entretenimientos era molestar, pero no había logrado divertirse a costa de Ed. Y es que Ed ya sabía lo que pretendía.

-Entonces nii-san, ¿estás seguro de que tu plan funcionará?-preguntó el menor de los hermanos.

-Sin duda, Al-contestó, confiado y decidido, Edward.

-Pues parece que tus niñeros se están tomando en serio su trabajo-dijo Envy a Ed desde su posición, tendido cuan largo era sobre el suelo-. No te han dejado ni a sol ni a sombra. Es más, ni siquiera has salido de esta casa. ¡Y ya pasaron tres días!

-Y no lo he intentado-dijo Ed-. He estado haciéndoles el trabajo aburrido para que se confíen. No nos detendrán cuando nos vayamos. De hecho, no han descubierto mi truco para salir, y eso que revisaron la casa completita.

-Pero es que ¿a quién se le ocurre usar goma de mascar en una ventana para que no cierre el pestillo?-apuntó Ling.

-A nii-san-respondió Al con cierto orgullo.

* * *

Cuando se hizo tarde y los últimos detalles para lo que planeaban hacer estuvieron completos, Al y sus amigos se marcharon a donde los hermanos Elric habían estado viviendo antes de que todo eso comenzara. Ed se quedó solo.

-(_Es verdad_)-pensó Ed mirando por la ventana a uno de los guardias-. (_Hoy no ha venido Hughes a verme. Quizá está demasiado ocupado con las investigaciones_).

Dando un suspiro, Ed se alejó de la ventana cerrando la cortina y se puso a pasear excitado por toda la habitación. En realidad, no se había puesto a pensar en el porqué se empeñaba tanto en vencer a Charles, porque en realidad los días de "La Muerte Lenta" habían terminado. Pero Ed no podía dejar pasar lo que le sucedió a Louis Gasden, a Anna Leander, y, muy a su pesar, a Roy Mustang. Con algo de melancolía atenazándole el corazón, Ed sacó la carta que Gasden le había hecho llegar un día a la agencia, en donde le había informado e invitado a asistir a su unión matrimonial con una mujer que Ed no había conocido hasta hace poco. Quizá quisiera vengarlos a todos.

Riza había estado con él por la mañana, pero no había mejoría en la herida de Roy. Edward aún se sentía culpable. Era principalmente por ello que no había pedido que lo acompañaran a visitarlo al hospital, aunque sabía que no podría escucharlo ni verlo, ya que Roy no había recobrado la consciencia desde el día en que Ed lo había visto en ésa cama rodeado de gente que intentaba salvarlo.

**Flashback (2)**

En medio de la confusión Edward sólo podía escuchar el sonido de ése único disparo que resonaba aún en su cabeza, mientras miraba cómo el cuerpo del hombre que lo había protegido caer con un ruido sordo al suelo. Edward, incrédulo ante lo que le decían los ojos, se mantuvo ajeno a la batalla que se libraba a su alrededor, y continuó parado con una expresión de consternación. La pistola que Roy había tenido en sus manos había caído muy cerca de él, y el chico se dejó caer de rodillas, impotente, a su lado.

Poco después, y aunque no fueron más que unos segundos que al muchacho se le hicieron interminables, varias sombras cayeron sobre él y sobre el cuerpo inerte de Roy. Decían y gritaban cosas que Ed no podía procesar en su confusa mente. Vio cómo levantaban el cuerpo de Roy y lo colocaban en una camilla, sin saber cuándo había llegado la ambulancia, y sin salir de su sopor, sintió cómo alguien le tocaba el hombro preguntándole cosas que para él no tenían sentido.

-Ed, ¿estás bien? Ed, ¡escúchame!-decía uno-. Soy yo, Jean Havoc. Ed, ¡Ed!

-Roy…-murmuró el chico-. Acaso Roy está…

Pero se le quebró la voz antes de pronunciar la terrible palabra.

-Lo vamos a salvar-aseguró Havoc con poca convicción-. Y a ti también. ¿Puedes levantarte? Aquél sujeto ha escapado, y este sitio no es seguro.

-Roy…-Ed parecía no poder pronunciar otra palabra más que esa. La repetía una y otra vez mientras era llevado afuera tambaleándose y apoyándose en Havoc.

"_¿Cuándo fue que empezó a llover?_" Fue lo que se preguntó la mente del chico al salir. Las nubes que habían estado cubriendo el cielo se habían hecho más densas y ahora caía una copiosa lluvia que escondía la propia lluvia que caía de los ojos dorados.

El ajetreo tenía a Ed sin cuidado, y permanecía alejado de todo y de todos, su silueta oscura iluminada por las luces rojas y violáceas de las patrullas y de la ambulancia. Como buscando un consuelo, Edward Elric metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina negra que Roy le pusiera antes de ser mortalmente herido, y sintió los bordes lisos de la culata de la pistola que había recogido casi sin querer hacía poco, cuando aún se encontraba dentro del almacén. Afortunadamente, Havoc no se había percatado de la acción del muchacho. Después, Ed metió la otra mano en el otro bolsillo, para sentir los dos cartuchos de repuesto que Roy se había guardado antes de salir de casa.

Y allí, siendo mojado por la lluvia y atormentado por la culpa, Edward Elric comenzó a pensar en un nuevo plan con una mente fría y decidida.

Porque ya no volvería a dudar.

**Fin del flashback (2)**

* * *

Por fin el día había llegado. El día en que se decidiría todo. Edward no había dormido absolutamente nada, y no porque no pudiera, simplemente no lo había considerado necesario. Tampoco le había dado vueltas una y otra vez a su plan, porque estaba seguro de que funcionaria. Tampoco quería aumentar su estrés mental pensando en Roy, aunque desafortunadamente, fue lo único que no pudo hacer. Las imágenes del hombre lo asaltaban a cada momento, imágenes de cuando trabajaban juntos, de cuando vivían juntos, o incluso aquellos recuerdos en que el mayor se propasaba con él; todo ello para culminar en la dolorosa y desesperante imagen de un Roy postrado en el frío suelo de un almacén, herido de gravedad.

Ed había, además, intentado convencerse de que la culpa que sentía se debía principalmente a que, cuando Roy había sido herido, él no había podido reaccionar y ni siquiera había podido darle los primeros auxilios, porque de haberlo hecho, quizá Roy no estaría en ese estado de coma en el que estaba sumido actualmente. Sin embargo, el chico había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar y para decidirse a ser franco consigo mismo, y lo que había descubierto lo había dejado perplejo.

Edward Elric había descubierto una parte que se hallaba muy profunda en su propio corazón, lugar que había pasado de alto deliberadamente para dar paso a la razón y no al sentimentalismo. En esa parte se albergaba mucho más que solo la culpa por haber dejado que su enemigo hiriera a Roy. Y esto es que Edward Elric había descubierto que su culpa era la clase de culpa que uno siente cuando pierde a una persona antes de poderle decirle lo que siente.

En ese _lapsus_ de sinceridad consigo mismo, Ed pudo descubrir que detestaba que Roy se propasara con él, no por la acción en sí, si no por el simple hecho de la existencia de la posibilidad de que el mayor pudiera sólo estar jugando con él, sin sentir algo realmente. Ese sentimiento de repugnancia era en realidad una barrera que Ed había levantado para no salir lastimado. No obstante tanta barrera, Ed tenía que admitir que cada vez que Roy lo "atrapaba", Ed sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho, y que eso sólo se siente cuando hay algún sentimiento de por medio.

Graciosamente, Ed había tardado varios días en aceptar esa verdad, pero tampoco podía soportar la mera posibilidad de que Roy sólo lo hubiese estado utilizando para entretenerse. Eso en verdad dolía.

Por eso, Edward Elric había decidido dos cosas: Derrotaría a Charles Mustang, lo dejaría fuera del tablero, sólo por Roy. Roy había sufrido bastante por culpa de su primo, y Ed había decidido que ya era suficiente. Al menos quería darle una vida tranquila, una vida en la que pudiera dejar todos aquellos recuerdos atrás como si hubiesen sido efímeras pesadillas. Al menos quería hacer eso por Roy.

La segunda cosa que había decidido era que no quería saber si Roy estaba jugando con él o no. No creía poder soportar el hecho de que Roy no sintiera nada por él. Y era por eso que había tomado la decisión más dolorosa: tenía que irse.

* * *

Al momento de que Ed escuchó alguien que tocaba a la puerta, el chico había logrado aclarar su mente del todo. Su mente no dejaba procesar información acerca de emociones, y veía todo de una manera fría e imparcial. Estaba más que listo para lo que venía.

Cuando Al y sus amigos entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras ellos, Ed sólo vio que ellos estaban en la misma situación, asintiendo con la cabeza. Automáticamente, como si ese simple gesto hubiese sido una señal acordada entre los cinco, Winry, quien llevaba una bolsa con recipientes de plástico como hace algunos días en los que habían urdido ese plan (como si trajera comida para los cinco), dejó la bolsa en la mesa de noche de Ed y sacó los recipientes, los cuales se llevó al baño.

En realidad el plan era bastante simple. El día indicado, Winry, por ser la única rubia, tenía que tomar el lugar de Ed en la casa, y éste debía tomar el lugar de ella. Para eso, Winry había tenido que llegar a casa con ropa de Ed, y una sudadera de Al con capucha, como la que Ed había usado en su primer enfrentamiento con su enemigo.

Poco después, Winry salía vestida con una ropa parecida a la que Ed llevaba en esos momentos y Ed entró para hacer el cambio. Una vez hecho lo anterior y que los demás hayan dado su visto bueno, se tomaron un tiempo para relajarse y acordar una actuación convincente para que nadie llegara a sospechar. A Winry no le costó mucho trabajo el aparentar estar enferma (lo había hecho muchas veces cuando era niña), pero Ed sufrió para poder aparentar ser una chica.

-¡Así no camina una chica!-lo regañaba Winry una y otra vez tras ver los intentos del chico-. Y definitivamente así no ando yo.

Los demás se estaban partiendo de risa.

-¡Eso es porque soy un chico!-replicaba Ed.

-¡Pero al menos inténtalo mejor!-contestaba ella.

-Es tu culpa, nii-san-balbuceaba Al en medio de tanta risa-. Fue tu plan desde un inicio.

-Cállate-murmuraba por último el mayor de los Elric para seguir intentando hacer de Winry.

-¡Alza la cabeza, tonto!-decía Winry.

-¡Si la alzo se me van a ver los ojos, zonza!

* * *

Más o menos una hora más tarde, mientras la tarde moría, cuatro jóvenes se despedían de los oficiales que guardaban la puerta. Ed logró hacerlo lo suficientemente bien como para que nadie sospechara, dando como resultado que los cuatro chicos lograsen salir del lugar y alejarse sin problemas.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la casa, Edward por fin alzó la cabeza y suspiró.

-¡Uf!

-Y ahora, ¿qué?-Ling hizo pantalla con una mano para proteger sus ojos del sol.

-Pues dejemos que Chibi-san nos diga que hacer-Envy le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa socarrona al mayor de los hermanos.

Por supuesto, y como era de esperarse, la venita de Ed explotó.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE UNA GRIETA EN EL SUELO ES PARA ÉL COMO EL GRAN CAÑÓN?

Envy se encogió de hombros con toda tranquilidad, burlándose de Ed.

-Pues a quien le quede el saco, que se lo ponga.

-¡Lo mato!-Ed alzó el puño dispuesto a darle un golpe al amigo de su hermano.

-¡Nii-san!-Al tuvo que intervenir y sostener a su hermano para que la cosa no llegara a mayores. Envy miraba la escena divertido.

-Eres muy entretenido, Chibi-san-dijo Envy, y de inmediato su sonrisa desapareció en un gesto bastante serio, (si, si, es raro verlo así, lo entiendo)-, pero ¿crees poder ganar con esa mentalidad tan pobre? Si no eres capaz de responderme como es debido, es decir, de una manera menos infantil, entonces estás perdido y no eres más que un estorbo para nosotros.

Todos miraron a Envy estupefactos, y Al esperaba con nerviosismo la cortante respuesta de su hermano. Pero Ed no replicó. Al contrario, el mayor de los Elric miró a Envy con un fuego en sus ojos dorados y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro.

-Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón. Gracias, Envy.

En respuesta, Envy le devolvió la sonrisa, con un pequeño deje de superioridad que Ed decidió dejar pasar. Al guardó silencio y sonrió aliviado. Había más de una forma de transmitir pensamientos, y en ese sentido, Envy y Ed podrían llegara a entenderse bastante bien, aunque de una forma bastante poco usual.

-Pues ya que las riñas han terminado-inquirió Ling mirándolos seriamente-, es hora de ponernos en marcha.

-Cierto. Ya casi es la hora, y hemos perdido mucho tiempo-dijo Ed y se estiró-. Hora de irnos. ¿Quién me sigue?

* * *

Las sombras se habían tragado a la luz cuando llegaron. La única luz que les alumbraba el tenebroso camino entre los escombros era la de la luna, un poco empañada por algunas nubes que se movían de manera incesante y que en ocasiones llegaban a ocultar del todo la única luz que les guiaba.

La luna estaba alta, aunque no era aún la media noche, cuando llegaron al destartalado y precario edificio cuyo aspecto denotaba bastante bien su esplendor pasado y su repentino fin, así como su lamentable presente y su desesperanzado futuro. Edward se tomó un tiempo para poder contemplar la inmensa mole de metal carbonizado y carcomido que se alzaba frente a él con un esplendor y una decadencia irremisibles. Ahora que iba a decidirse todo, el chico sentía que era capaz de ver como nunca antes, como si hubiera estado ciego toda su vida, y luego de repente, pudiera ver claramente a la pálida y fría luz del satélite que se alzaba ajeno sobre él.

-Esta será la última vez que se los preguntaré-murmuró Ed con una voz sorprendentemente clara-. ¿Quién me sigue? Piénsenlo bien, pues después de traspasar el umbral de éste lugar ya no habrá marcha atrás.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero dieron un paso al frente.

-Bien- dijo Ed, y juntos se encaminaron con paso decidido hacia lo que les esperaba del otro lado.

* * *

Estaba realmente oscuro y no era conveniente encender una luz. Y aunque pudiera hacerlo, no lo hubiera podido hacer. Ling no tenía cerillas. En lo que buscaba y localizaba al enemigo, Ling se puso a pensar en lo peligroso que era todo aquello. En relidad, él nunca había sido de las personas que se meten en esa clase de problemas ni por uno mismo. ¿Cómo era entonces que había dejado que lo arrastraran hasta esos extremos? Aún mucho tiempo después de que todo hubiese terminado, se lo seguiría preguntando.

El caso es que ahora estaba allí y que no valía la pena distraer su mente con esa clase de reflexiones. Ling tenía un objetivo muy claro: debía localizar la posición de "La Muerte Lenta" antes de que éste lo localizase a él o a alguno de los otros.

Tras haber entrado por el gran portón que había sido la entrada principal del edificio, Ed les hizo señas a todos para que se separaran y buscaran al enemigo. Cuando lo tuviesen localizado, deberían atraerlo como mejor pudieran hasta la habitación que había sido la sala de audiencias, en donde Ed estaba preparándolo todo. En realidad, hasta el propio Ling sabía que el objetivo real de su papel y el de sus otros amigos era crear una distracción para que Ed pudiera terminar sus preparativos. Él era sólo un señuelo.

Pero ahora eso poco importaba.

Ling se limitó a espiar en la oscuridad, aprovechado que sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado lo suficiente, y aferró con firmeza y cierto miedo la daga que había traído como arma de defensa. Su familia era bastante hábil con las armas blancas, y él no era la excepción. Y a pesar de ello, no se sentía del todo seguro.

Llevaba más o menos treinta minutos indagando entre los escombros de las salas que le habían sido asignadas, hasta que se cansó.

-¡Uf!-murmuró para sí-. De haber sabido que iba a ser tan aburrido, ni vengo. Estoy seguro de que ya debe de haber caído en la trampa… Creo que será mejor que vaya a donde está Ed.

Y entonces se dio la vuelta para regresar y encaminarse a la sala de audiencias. Bajó la guardia.

Apenas pudo ver la oscura sombra que se acercaba a él tan rápido que no pudo esquivarla, ni aún con sus veloces reflejos, los más veloces de todo el grupo. La cadena que se columpió hasta él desde un piso superior era tan gruesa como un cuenco de arroz y tan pesada que, de haber golpeado su cabeza como estaba planeado y no solo su hombro, Ling no hubiera vivido para contarlo. Afortunadamente, Ling se apartó con la suficiente rapidez como para que el golpe sólo le diera en un costado y en el hombro. Aún así, Ling se vio lanzado varios metros por el tremendo impulso que se le había impreso a la cadena oxidada que le había atacado. Ling, aún con la vista nublada por la confusión y el dolor, no vio a la sombra que caía sobre él, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le hizo perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Envy se había aburrido, tanto, que a los diez minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, se había sentado en el suelo de una de las salas asignadas con la espalda recargada en la pared y los brazos en la nuca.

Envy ya no quería buscar, de hecho, no había seguridad de que entendiera al menos una pequeña parte de la situación en la que se encontraba. De hecho, le era inconcebible cualquier clase de miedo o peligro. Jamás en su vida había sentido tales emociones, es más, ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de que pudiera sentirlas. Incluso a veces solía pensar que tener emociones vanas como aquellas, era estúpido, y que si algún día llegase a sentirlas, no sería él mismo.

Pasó algún tiempo allí sentado, quizá unos quince minutos, no lo sabía bien. No había forma de medir el tiempo en aquella oscuridad, cuando se estiró como gato y sonrió lleno de confianza.

-Sé que estás allí-dijo Envy a la nada-, así que no tiene caso que sigas entre las sombras-. Una sombra alta y oscura se perfiló ante la tenue luz que se filtraba por los resquicios de las paredes-. Así que tú eres "La Muerte Lenta", ¿no?-dijo el chico a la sombra mientras lo examinaba de arriba abajo-. Te creí más impresionante. Una especie de monstruo vagamente humano. Es increíble que un hombre como tú haya matado a tantas personas. Simplemente no me lo creo.

La sombra y el muchacho permanecieron, tras esto, en silencio, como dos estatuas incólumes al tiempo. Daba la impresión de que ambas se entendían sin palabras y sin embargo, la naturaleza fastidiosa de Envy le hacía querer añadir algo más.

-Veo que aún no te has recuperado del disparo-añadió por fin y con cierta sorna Envy a la alta figura, tras haber notado como el hombre se agarraba el brazo herido con el sano-. Eso hace más difíciles las cosas, para ti. Dime, ¿Cómo piensas ganarnos? Claro, si hay alguna posibilidad.

La sombra siguió sin decir nada y sin hacer nada, la cabeza gacha. Envy sonrió con sorna nuevamente. Se puso de pie y se acerco imprudentemente hasta la figura inmóvil.

-No eres la gran cosa, ¿sabes?-dijo por último-. Me has decepcionado.

La luz de un auto perdido pasó por las rendijas, iluminando leve y brevemente la figura a la que Envy le había estado hablando. Al verla, Envy abrió mucho los ojos, perturbado. No cabiendo en sí por la espantosa sorpresa, los ojos de Envy se contrajeron y dio un paso atrás sin querer. La figura a quien había estado hablando no era otro que Ling, pálido a la luz del auto, amordazado y atado a un diablo como con el que se transportan las cajas pesadas para simular una altura y una constitución que no tenía. Tenía sangre aún fresca en un costado de su cabeza y estaba inconsciente.

Impactado y sintiendo por primera vez la incertidumbre de verse acechado e indefenso, Envy se volvió con rapidez para toparse de lleno con otra sombra de sonrisa tétrica y unos ojos oscuros y brillantes de maldad.

La impresión dejó paralizado a Envy, mientras el otro blandía el tubo con el que minutos antes había golpeado a Ling y con una gran fuerza de su brazo sano, dejó a un Envy, que por primera vez sentía el peligro y el horror de verse acorralado, completamente en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

* * *

El único que quedaba buscando era Alphonse Elric, hermano menor de su presa, Edward. "La Muerte Lenta" lo había dejado hasta el último a propósito. El muchacho de cabello castaño llevaba ya casi una hora buscando a una persona que lo había tenido en la mira desde un principio. Sin embargo, "La Muerte Lenta" aún no había decidido qué hacer con él. Por el simple hecho de ser el hermano de Edward merecía un trato _muy_ especial. Y sin embargo, sentía que esta vez, para aquel ser viviente, le faltaba una creatividad letal que no había tenido problemas para desatar en cualquier otra circunstancia. Se preguntaba por qué.

No obstante, "La Muerte Lenta" no tenía tiempo para nimiedades, y debía acabar con él antes de que Edward se diese cuenta de que algo andaba mal con sus amigos. De por sí ya había pasado mucho tiempo, más del necesario, para que sus planes se llevaran a cabo. Ese día andaba algo lento.

Sin pensar mucho más, "La Muerte Lenta" se escabulló como una sombra tras el menor de los hermanos Elric, quien se encontraba tan concentrado en su búsqueda que no se dio cuenta de que un ser más sigiloso que un ratón lo seguía y que estaba cada vez más cerca… más cerca… más cerca…

Y por fin, cuando "La Muerte Lenta" estuvo a punto de darle un golpe con el tubo con el que había noqueado a los demás, se dio cuenta de un brillo que provenía de lo alto de la pared que estaba frente a él, destello que le dio de lleno en la cara. A "La Muerte Lenta" se le contrajeron las pupilas al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el golpe que le dirigía Alphonse Elric, quien lo había visto y espiado por medio de los espejos que él y su hermano habían colocado a lo largo de lugares estratégicos dentro de esa zona del edificio.

-¡Debí haberlo sabido!-chilló el hombre con voz aguda y ronca, desprevenido. Miró fijamente a Al, una mirada capaz de rivalizar con la de una bestia furiosa-. ¿En dónde se esconde tu hermano?-le espetó.

-Aquí estoy, Charles-dijo Edward al salir de una de las habitaciones derruidas. El asesino lo miró lleno de euforia.

-Debí haberlo sabido-murmuró, repitiendo las palabras antes dichas-. Debí haber previsto que tú y tu hermano se las arreglarían para encontrarse y urdir un plan para sorprenderme-rió con una risa ronca y desafinada. Se incorporó y encaró a Ed, abriendo los brazos en cruz-. ¡Bien, aquí estoy! Debo admitir que me has sorprendido.

-Tu error fue dar por sentado que yo estaría en la antigua sala de conferencias preparándote una trampa-dijo Ed con voz fría. Ahora que tenía a su enemigo de frente, se le volcaban todos aquellos sentimientos que había reprimido con respecto a lo que aquel hombre que se encontraba ahora frente a él le había hecho a Roy.

-Algo que fue en sí la verdadera trampa-finalizó Al.

-¿En verdad creíste que enviaría a los demás a buscarte solos para atraerte?-continuó Ed-. No, lo hicieron por que dijeron e insistieron en que sólo así te confiarías. Si ellos estaban solos, también lo estaría Al… Y yo.

Al escuchar la trampa en la que había caído, "La Muerte Lenta" lanzó una carcajada de satisfacción.

-Ed, Ed-dijo en tono conciliador-, hablas como si lo hubieses planeado como un verdadero asesino.

-No-dijo Ed con una voz aún más gélida-. Si hubiera planeado esto con la mente de un asesino, tú te hubieras dado cuenta de inmediato de lo que pretendíamos hacer.

-Entonces, ¿cómo explicas esa clase de pensamiento? ¿Cómo explicas que yo haya caído en la trampa? Conozco la mente de la gente común. Ésta trampa no fue urdida con una de esas mentes simples. El enviar y sacrificar a sus amigos por un objetivo no es propio de la moralidad de la gente.

-No. Fue urdida por un conjunto de mentes-dijo Al-. Mentes decididas a hacer cualquier sacrificio para poder atraparte.

-Pero no olvidemos lo más importante-dijo Ed-. Tú no pudiste predecir lo que tramábamos por una única razón, la misma razón por la que yo no pude ver tu trampa cuando me atrapaste.

-¿Y cuál es esa razón, Ed?-preguntó "La Muerte Lenta" con un tono socarrón.

-Que tú y yo tenemos mentes distintas.

Ante tal respuesta, Charles Mustang soltó una carcajada de regocijo. Cada vez más le gustaba Edward Elric.

* * *

Winry estaba sumamente nerviosa, tanto, que incluso fingir que estaba enferma le era complicado. Debía mantener la voz en una ronquera que amenazaba con tornarse en una voz estridente a causa de la preocupación. Se había tapado de pies a cabeza con las mantas y tuvo serios problemas para comer lo que le ofrecían y no devolverlo después. Su estomago estaba revuelto.

Alphonse y los demás tardaban demasiado.

A pesar de las recomendaciones de la Oficial María Ross, Winry no había podido conciliar el sueño y miraba melancólica a la oscuridad, comiéndose el cerebro pensando en las cosas terribles que pudieran haberles sucedido a todos. Deseó haberse sobrepuesto al plan inicial, pero pronto desechó esa idea. Ella no se consideraba apta para el trabajo, además de que su papel era de suma importancia. Si Ed hubiera salido sin ningún comentario o señuelo, las fuerzas que habían colocado para su protección hubieran salido a buscarlo de inmediato. Y al parecer, la Oficial Riza sabía en dónde buscar primero: la vieja zona industrial. El papel de Winry no era solo para cubrir las apariencias, si no para darle tiempo al hermano de su amigo a ajustar cuentas con un hombre que era capaz de asesinarlos a todos.

Winry sintió un acceso de cólera. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan temerario, que rayara en la insensatez?

Pero poco tiempo tuvo para pensar en ello. Se escuchó que tocaban a la puerta de entrada, y Winry, sin saber porqué, sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. Tuvo miedo, un miedo que era producto del presentimiento que había tenido todo el día. Con más ganas quiso devolver todo lo que le habían obligado a comer.

Sus nervios se intensificaron al escuchar dos pares de pasos subiendo la escalera en dirección hacia donde se encontraba ella, y se cubrió con las mantas, haciéndose un ovillo. Tocaron a la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba, llamada a la que no contestó con completa deliberación. Quizá así pensaran que Ed estaba dormido y la dejarían en paz. Pero pronto perdió esa esperanza.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejado paso a una luz del pasillo que enmarcaban dos sombras. Winry no las vio, porque estaba concentrada en hacerse la dormida. Riza y Hughes entraron silenciosamente en la habitación. Hughes no tuvo demasiado tiento con alguien enfermo, pues no hubo cerrado la puerta del todo cuando gritó:

-¡Yo! ¿Cómo te sientes, Ed? ¡Despierta!

Winry sudaba a mares, pues sabía que ambos no cejarían hasta que les contestara. Así que con su voz más fingida de un Ed enfermo, se removió un poco y gimió como quien se acaba de despertar.

-Tengo mucho sueño… ¿Qué sucede?

Riza de inmediato se dio cuenta de todo. Ed nunca respondería así, además de que sabía que dormía como un tronco. Pero Hughes no se dio cuenta.

-¡No hables a través de las sábanas, Ed! Es de mala educación. Además-dijo el hombre poniéndose serio-, tenemos noticias…

-Te-tengo frío-dijo Winry simulando titiritar -. ¿Cuáles son las noticias?

Esa fue la prueba definitiva que tuvo Riza para saber que con quien estaban hablando no era Ed. Ed hubiera saltado de la cama con sólo nombrar las noticias.

-Pues no son buenas, que digamos…-reflexionó Hughes, pero no pudo detener a tiempo a la mujer.

Con un gesto decidido, Riza se acercó a la cama y, tomando con fuerza las cobijas, las quitó de un tirón, descubriendo a una chica bastante asustada y nerviosa con las ropas de Ed. A pesar de que Riza esperara encontrar a un impostor, quedó tan sorprendida como Maes. No esperaba que su Ed falso fuera en realidad una _chica_.

-¿Quién eres? Y más importante, ¿dónde está Ed?-preguntó Riza con una mirada helada a la asustada muchacha, una vez se hubo recuperado de la impresión.

Winry hubiera muerto antes que traicionar a sus amigos, pero la mirada de riza (que pasó de helada a gélida), la hicieron soltarlo todo.

Cuando hubo terminado de escuchar la explicación algo indecisa de la chica, Riza, pálida como una hoja de papel, organizó a todos los guardias disponibles en la casa para una búsqueda tan rápido como pudo sacar a algunos de sus camas.

Unos minutos después, varios coches patrulla iban de camino a toda velocidad y con un escándalo de los infiernos hacia la antigua zona industrial.

* * *

Había sido una derrota completamente humillante. Al yacía inconsciente en un extremo de la habitación y Ed no estaba muy dejos de encontrarse en el mismo estado. Su adversario estaba mejor preparado que los hermanos para una situación como aquella. Como él mismo había sugerido, pensaban diferente. A Charles Mustang no le importaba para nada el bienestar de nadie más que el de él mismo, lo que se convertía en una debilidad para los hermanos Elric.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido. Tras la charla anterior, Charles decidió hacer mención de lo sucedido a Roy, lo cual hizo que Edward perdiera la cabeza por completo, olvidando totalmente la recomendación que le había hecho Envy. Sin esperar ni pensar, se arrojó en contra de su enemigo, logrando asestarle una carga con el hombro, pero el hombre conocía bastante bien al impulsivo muchacho y logró atenuar el impacto, cogiendo a Ed por los brazos y dándole un rodillazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Ed se quedara sin aire y con la mente nublada por el dolor. Al no pudo impedir que su hermano se lanzara de aquella manera, y al ver como se doblaba por el golpe, tomó la tubería que el asesino había dejado caer y se lanzó contra él con objeto de darle al hombre en uno de sus hombros. Pero Charles había aprovechado los espejos que los muchachos habían colocado antes y se dio la vuelta con brusquedad para arrojar a un debilitado Ed en contra de su hermano. El impacto hizo que Al perdiera su arma improvisada permitiéndole al hombre volver a tomarla.

Y eso fue lo que marcó su derrota.

Ahora Al estaba inconsciente después de recibir un golpe en la sien, de la cual manaba abundante sangre. Ed estaba semiinconsciente, con la mente nublada por el dolor, pues a diferencia de Al, "La Muerte Lenta" quería que el chico comprendiera el porqué lo llamaban de esa forma. Con deliberación se había apresurado a dejar al hermano menor de los Elric imposibilitado para poder jugar un poco con quien verdaderamente le interesaba. Y mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de torturar al muchacho de los ojos dorados con una descripción desconsoladoramente detallada de cómo es que pensaba matar a Al.

-¿Qué se siente Ed?-preguntó al maltratado muchacho-. Nunca debiste haberme provocado. Ahora éste es tu castigo. ¿Sabes? Estaba dispuesto a tenerte.

Ed lo miró con unos ojos ardiendo en fuego dorado, pero no respondió. Su brazo estaba imposibilitado, y aunque estaba seguro de que no estaba roto si no que solo entumecido, le dolía horrores. En realidad no contestó porque no podía pensar en nada más que en el dolor que sentía.

-¿Qué sucede, querido Ed?-"La Muerte Lenta" sonrió con malicia y le alzó el rostro al chico por el mentón con el tubo-. ¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones?

Y al decir esto tan rápido que Ed no pudo evitarlo, el hombre se inclinó y lo tomó con rudeza del cuello de su vestimenta, besándolo con rudeza.

Ed se apartó con brusquedad cuando el mayor lo dejó hacerlo, y lo miró con una ira contenida casi rayando el odio.

-No, veo que no-dijo sonriente el hombre-. Tu lengua sigue ahí.

Edward escupió directo a la cara de su adversario con toda la furia de la que fue capaz en su debilitado estado.

Pero en lugar de enfadarse, el hombre lo miró con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Así que quieres jugar? Pues juguemos. ¿Seguimos donde paramos la última vez? Esta vez pienso llegar hasta el final.

A Edward se le puso la carne de gallina y palideció notoriamente. Tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que aquel psicópata pensaba hacerle. Miedo de lo que le sucedería a Al después. Miedo por los demás. Miedo de no poder ver de nuevo a Roy.

Ante el mero pensamiento de éste último, Ed tomó nuevos bríos. Ya sin importarle el dolor, y sin importarle que el enemigo ya había comenzado con su labor besando su cuello, Ed lo tomó del cuello de su vestimenta con su mano más sana y mordió con saña el hombro del hombre. El sabor cálido y metálico de la sangre llenó su boca como el grito de dolor de su enemigo llenó sus oídos. En un acto reflejo, el hombre se apartó y Ed se apoyó en la pared para poder ponerse dolorosamente en pie.

El hombre lo miró enfadado y estuvo a punto de arrojársele. Pero vio que el chico le apuntaba con un revólver.

Ed respiraba con dificultad luchando por mantenerse despierto. Miró a Al y eso le dio nuevas fuerzas. Iba a disparar. "La Muerte Lenta" expendió los brazos y tiró su arma.

-¡Muy bien, querido Ed!-dijo con un tono socarrón-. Si disparas y das en el lugar correcto, has ganado. ¡Vamos!

Ed dudó entonces. Si mataba a Charles, se convertiría también en un asesino. Pero si no lo mataba no sólo él estaría en peligro. Era una lucha interna entre su moralidad y su instinto de sobrevivencia y el deseo de proteger a los que le importaban. A los que le importaban… ¿A cuántos más tendría que perder? Ya no quería perder a nadie más.

Y eso lo incluía a él. No quería perderse a sí mismo.

Con cautela, bajó el arma. "La Muerte Lenta" lo miró con desconcierto, para luego mirarlo con furia y exasperación.

-¡Eres un tonto, Edward!-murmuró con furia contenida-. ¿Por qué no disparas? Si me dejas vivir, entonces te daré caza, a ti y a tus cercanos, para darte la peor de las muertes, una muerte tan terrible que el mundo se estremecerá con su sola mención por siglos.

-Si te disparara, no sería yo mismo-se limitó a replicar Ed con un cierto dejo de tristeza.

- Aquel que hace el mal no es tan malo como el que deja al mal hacer-dijo el asesino-. ¿Qué prefieres, Ed? ¿Librar al mundo de alguien como yo? ¿O salvarte a ti mismo?

-No lo sé ni me importa-respondió Ed-. Lo único que sé es que no me importa cómo, no quiero odiarme a mí mismo. No quiero morir, no quiero que mis seres queridos mueran. Pero tampoco quiero matar. ¡Ese no soy yo!

Charles sonrió sardónico. Tomó de nuevo el tubo y lo levantó… en contra de Al.

-¡Esa respuesta de costará la vida de tu hermano!

Desesperado, Ed no supo lo que sucedió después. La vista se le nubló. Pero recordaba vagamente haber levantado la pistola y escuchar el disparo proveniente de la misma. Recordó haber oído un gemido de dolor, y haber sentido la furia de su oponente. Recordaba cómo es que el hombre caía agarrándose la pierna herida, y como vio venir el tubo que había arrojado el asesino.

* * *

Despertó en la azotea del edificio, con la vista de las luces de la noche y de un cielo al que no le faltaban más de unas cuantas horas para aclararse. Ed supo que no había estado dormido más de unos minutos. Estaba esposado a la puerta que daba a la azotea.

-No dormiste mucho, Ed-lo alertó la voz de su enemigo. Ed tensó el cuerpo. La voz del hombre sonaba diferente. Carecía totalmente de su ironía cruel de siempre. Ahora hablaba como hombre, no como demonio. Incluso pudo notar un dejo triste y solitario en la voz-. Mira a tu derecha. Ahí está tu arma. Está cargada.

Ed vio que lo que decía el hombre es verdad. Tomó el arma y miró al hombre que le hablaba de espaldas, vuelta la vista en las brillantes lucecitas de la ciudad dormida. Revisó el arma, pero no encontró nada anormal. Aún le quedaban incluso los cartuchos de repuesto en los bolsillos, pero el colgante que le había regalado "La Muerte Lenta" ya no estaba en su cuello, si no a su izquierda, en el suelo.

El hombre se volvió. Edward lo miró, alerta.

-Podrás dispararme cuando te cuente un cuento-dijo en tono incluso amable, lo que hizo que Ed dudara y desconfiara más-. No me importa dónde dispares, ni cuánto. Si quieres hacerme sufrir, supongo que me lo merezco.

Ed no contestó. Lo confundía el cambio de actitud de su adversario. El hombre se había vendado la pierna herida con un trapo sucio ahora lleno de sangre.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados al escuchar las lejanas sirenas de los coches patrulla liderados por Riza y Maes, pero Charles recobró rápidamente su compostura.

-¿Sabes? Aquel que hace el mal no es tan malo como el que deja al mal hacer-repitió el hombre, evitando deliberadamente el mirar al chico a los ojos, volviendo sus ojos negros hacia el cielo estrellado, y más concretamente a la luna que iluminaba el triste cuadro. Edward dio un respingo de sorpresa. Esas palabras parecían una despedida.

El cuadro se le grabaría a Edward en la mente por toda la vida. Jamás olvidaría al hombre que se perfilaba entre las sombras y la luz de la luna que delineaba claramente su silueta. Por un momento, Edward pudo ver al hombre y no al asesino.

-Lo único que deseaba era encontrar a una persona, una única persona, que fuera buena-continuó Charles Mustang con voz melancólica y aún mirando el cielo, hacia la nada-. Pero sembrando el terror me di cuenta de que no existían. Todos temían por sus vidas o por sus seres queridos, una acción algo egoísta. Mira a Anna Leander. Con el propósito de salvar a la persona amada, decidió sacrificar a alguien que no le había hecho ningún daño. En ningún momento pensó en intentar salvar a ambos.

"Poco a poco-continuó el hombre con un tono de voz que reflejaba cierto dolor-, me fui dando cuenta de que en verdad la bondad no existía, y que Roy era el único que podría llegar a serlo. Pero sus razones eran también egoístas. Él no deseaba ayudar de verdad, y muchos de sus investigaciones y casos terminaron en fracaso. Su única motivación era el atraparme y hacerme pagar _mi_ crimen. No hablo de todos, porque Roy sólo pensaba hacerme pagar por hacerle sufrir. ¿Eso acaso no es egoísmo?

"Y, entonces, me di por vencido. Había vuelto para terminar con todo si no lograba, por última vez, que Roy me comprendiera-y de pronto, el hombre miró de frente a Edward, y era su mirada limpia, incluso amable, una mirada que se le clavó a Edward, porque era idéntica a la que Roy le había dedicado algunas veces después de haberlo besado-. Pero entonces pude ver como arriesgabas tu vida por desvelar la verdad sobre un caso que no tenía nada que ver contigo. Eso es demasiado, incluso si era tu trabajo.

"Te observé entonces, probándote a cada momento, para saber si eras lo que esperaba. Y cuando hablaste con tu hermano por teléfono y le contaste todo, confirmé todo. Tú te preocupabas por él, pero también por los demás. Así que dejaste que Alphonse se defendiera solo, porque sabías que podía hacerlo, y te dedicaste a los demás. Llegaste incluso a arriesgar tu propia vida para salvar la de Anna… y la mía.

Edward se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente, pero Charles lo miró y rió por lo bajo.

-Nunca hubiera esperado que alguien, además de poder comprenderme, quisiera salvarme. Y por eso, nunca fue mi intención matarte.

-"Aquel que hace el mal no es tan malo como el que deja al mal hacer"-citó Ed con la cabeza baja y con la voz en un murmullo-. Tú mismo lo has dicho-entonces el chico levantó la cabeza y en sus ojos ardía un fuego decidido-. Eso a mí no me importa. Si es así o no, no me importa. Lo único que quería era salvar a Anna, a Roy, y a todos los que sufrieron, o pudieran sufrir, por causa tuya. Y tú estabas sufriendo también. Por eso yo… Por eso yo… ¡Por eso yo también deseaba salvarte!

Charles lo miró sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, tan extraña en "La Muerte Lenta", y su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia.

-Por fin encontré lo que quería-murmuró para sí, palabras que Edward no pudo escuchar, antes de dejarse caer.

Edward tardó demasiado en reaccionar y en vano gritó, mirando hacia donde había estado parado el hombre, el hombre y el asesino, para ver con expresión desesperada cómo se precipitaba hacia la oscuridad a la que le habían arrastrado sus profundos pensamientos y tristezas.

Por su lado, en su fuero interno, y mientras caía, Charles Mustang, el hombre y no el asesino, obtuvo la última visión de Edward Elric, herido y acongojado por no haber podido evitar su caída. Charles sonrió de lado. Sí, Ed, quien por más que hubiese estado al borde de la muerte y de algo más, nunca desarrolló esos sentimientos ante los cuales él mismo había sucumbido. Cierto, le invadió una cierta melancolía por no haber podido tenerlo, por no haber logrado obtener a ése extraño especímen, un ser humano que, a pesar de no compartir sus sentimientos, había logrado comprenderlo del todo.

El último pensamiento de Charles Mustang había sido un extraño sentimiento de agradecimiento por haber conocido, aunque fuese en la última etapa de su vida, a Edward Elric.

Y sumido en éste último pensamiento, la caída de "La Muerte Lenta" tocó su fin.

* * *

Bueno... Qué digo? La espera fue descorazonadoramente larga, lo se! Sniff! Además de que está muy largo!

Gomenasai! Lo que sucede es que tenía trece historias distintas para este capítulo! Cada una con su final... Pero esta ganó por mayoría de votos... Muy cerrada la competencia, por cierto...

Bueno, ahora a lo que iba.

Este es el último capítulo en sí del fic, sólo falta el epílogo... Qué debería llevar ese susodicho epílogo? No creo que tarde tanto, ya tengo bastantes ideas para él. Lo malo, es que no sé cual de todas poner... jejeje.

Pasando a otra cosa, Por favor! Dejen Reviews! Necesito saber si su espera fue o no en vano! Espero que hayan disfrutado ese capítulo del fic y a ver si era un buen final después de todo...

Próximo: Epílogo.

Me pregunto qué pasará ahora que todo ha terminado, además de que las decisiones de Ed como siempre son algo... drásticas.

Ed logrará decir adiós? Se irá? jejeje

Saludos!

y de nuevo: Dejen reviews! Que este fic se alimenta de ellos!


	13. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie "Fullmetal Alchemist" no me pertenecen. Éste es un fic sin fines de lucro.

El juego ha terminado y ahora todo debe volver a la normalidad. Sin embargo, Ed ya no está tan seguro de decir adiós mientras que Roy lucha por salvarse de las garras de la muerte. ¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora? Que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Sombras**

**Epílogo**

Ed ya no escuchaba nada a su alrededor. Había dejado caer el arma a un lado para coger un objeto que le parecía en ese momento lo más importante. Tampoco escuchó cuando Riza y los demás subían las escaleras ni pugnaban por abrir la puerta que él estaba bloqueando. Ni le importaba. Estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

No respondió a las preguntas de Riza cuando ésta por fin logró escalar a la azotea por otro medio que poco importaba, ni se quejó ante el escrutinio del médico militar que habían traído con ella.

Lentamente se dejó conducir hacia la superficie, fuera de ese mundo de pesadilla que había sido la zona industrial, y evitó adrede (tal vez lo único que hizo de manera consciente) mirar hacia las ambulancias. Una de ellas seguramente habría de transportar lo que quedaba de su...¿enemigo? ¿Era así como debería llamarlo? Poco importaba ya. Más allá vio fugazmente como su hermano y sus amigos estaban siendo atendidos por paramédicos. No vio a Winry.

Riza se ahorró el regaño. Sabía de sobra que Ed lo ignoraría como parecía ignorar todo lo demás, y prefirió no gastar la poca energía que le quedaba. Sin embargo, poco tiempo tuvieron para poder relajarse.

"La Muerte Lenta" había deseado que hasta su despedida fuese memorable.

Veinte minutos después de su muerte, las bombas de tiempo que estaban colocadas previamente en puntos estratégicos del edificio, perfectamente sincronizadas, terminaron su cuenta regresiva. Una detrás de otra comenzaron a estallar, haciendo un gran estruendo y provocando que una lluvia de escombros y fierros oxidados se precipitaran en todas direcciones. Todos, alarmados, tuvieron que darse a la fuga antes de que la estructura del edificio entero sucumbiera y se les viniese encima.

Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para declararse a salvo, Ed volvió la vista atrás, dominado por un extraño sopor. Jamás se le olvidaría esa imagen que pareciera sacada de un sueño.

La imagen del edificio viniéndose abajo con un resplandor que competía con el de la aurora del sol naciente. Un final glorioso, se dijo Ed.

* * *

_La única razón por la que la vida es interesante es porque nunca sabes lo que sigue después. Presente, pasado y futuro se unen en un mismo punto llamado memoria, y sin embargo ni siquiera ésta es segura._

_Lo único seguro es el tiempo._

Ed estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, sin saber si en verdad quería entrar a esa habitación en aquel edificio con olores raros. A penas si estaba consciente de que estaba en un hospital, de las personas que lo rodeaban, de las palabras que le dirigían. Lo único que tenía en mente era la decisión que debía tomar. En realidad, Ed había decidido no volver. Ya había cumplido con su cometido, ahora podía continuar. Y sin embargo, por una mala jugada de la suerte, había terminado en ese lugar, a punto de ver al hombre por quien había arriesgado todo. Claro que intentó negarse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron un total fracaso.

Y es que en realidad deseaba verlo.

_Una simple palabra puede cambiar el futuro de alguien, una acción puede definir lo que serás o lo que dejarás de hacer. Al menos eso era lo que siempre me decía el doctor Déroulard. En cambio, yo pienso que lo que somos no solo puede ser decidido por una simple palabra o acción, si no por el conjunto de palabras, acciones y sentimientos de los que hacemos gala a lo largo de nuestras vidas. Bien es cierto que no todas serán reconocidas, y mucho menos apreciadas, pero creo que eso no importa, al menos no a mí._

Sin importar lo que el chico rubio escuchaba de los demás, Ed inspiró hondo, armándose de valor y se adelantó decidido, y sin hacer caso a los demás, abrió la puerta.

No bien hubo entrado del todo, Ed se quedó sin habla. Por un momento, creyó haber olvidado cómo se respiraba. La imagen de Roy postrado en una cama de sábanas blancas, con una máscara de oxígeno cubriéndole nariz y boca, conectado a una bolsa de suero que pendía cerca de él de su soporte; todo ello había sido demasiado par Ed. El hombre ofrecía una imagen de vulnerabilidad y precaria existencia que Ed no pudo resistir. El chico se torturó una vez más culpándose del estado del hombre, y pidió a los demás que lo dejasen solo.

Cuando todos hubieron salido, Ed miró por unos instantes el rostro, al parecer tranquilo y sereno, de Roy, sin decir nada. No sabía que decirle, o más concretamente, no sabía cómo empezar.

Al final, tomó aire, y lo miró de manera penetrante, como queriendo esconder, hasta el último momento, cualquier amago de sentimientos en su rostro, aunque sabía que era inútil con un Roy Mustang en ese estado.

Edward Elric se permitió una pequeña sonrisa sardónica por su estupidez.

-Roy-dijo por fin-, se que no puedes oírme, y mucho menos podrás entender mis palabras.

_Pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo? No podrá oírme, entonces, ¿por qué lo hago?_

-Tu… Tu enemigo, Charles Mustang, ha muerto-continuó Ed, inseguro de llamar a Charles por su nombre-. No lo he matado yo, por si te lo preguntas, pero yo fui la causa de su muerte.

_¿Por qué le digo eso? A él no le importa cómo, sólo le importa saber que está muerto. Además, se enterará de una forma u otra cuando despierte. Riza se lo dirá. O quizá Hughes. Je, creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí._

-El caso es que ya puedes estar tranquilo-siguió el chico-. _Eso_ no te volverá a molestar nunca. Aunque me hubiera gustado que supieras que él te dejó con vida porque en realidad te quería y que lo único que quería era que lo comprendieras, que entendieras como se sentía. Si, sus acciones eran retorcidas, pero sus sentimientos hacia ti eran reales.

_Así como los míos…_

-Por otro lado, me siento más tranquilo al saber que no puedes escucharme y mucho menos podrás recordar lo que te voy a decir ahora.

_Lo que me carcome el alma…_

-No he tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en todo esto, y sin embargo, ahora estoy seguro-a cada palabra, la voz de Ed lo traicionaba cada vez un poco más, y la máscara que se había creado estaba cayéndose a pedazos-. Al inicio, yo sólo creía que me molestabas, que no podíamos ni estar en la misma habitación, creí que simplemente no me agradabas.

_Y sin embargo… estaba equivocado._

-Pero no importa cuántas veces le daba vueltas al asunto, siempre terminaba pensando en ti, en tus besos, tus brazos que me rodeaban protectores y en tu sonrisa. No obstante, te evitaba. Y eso era porque simplemente… yo simplemente…

_Creo que he llegado a mi límite…_

-¡Yo terminé enamorándome de ti!-exclamó Ed por fin, sacando aquello que había cargado por tanto en su alma, sin poder compartirlo con nadie. Y por ello, el peso que le representaba cayó en forma de cristalinas lágrimas.

_Ya lo he dicho… Pero… No me siento más tranquilo. En verdad me duele que él no haya podido escucharlo. Y sin embargo, es mucho mejor así._

-Ya lo he dicho-Ed se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga de su polo negro, y retomó su antigua actitud-. Ahora debo despedirme. El doctor Déroulard me ha conseguido una beca para entrar a estudiar en la Universidad de Psicología y Estudios Avanzados, y he decidido aceptarla. Creo que es mejor así. Porque en realidad no podría soportar el que me dijeras que sólo estabas jugando conmigo, como seguramente pasó.

_Si Roy, esto es el adiós._

Edward suspiró una vez más antes de darse media vuelta, dispuesto a salir de esa habitación y de su antigua vida.

Fue muy rápido, Ed ya no pudo avanzar. Desconcertado, Edward se volvió con los ojos dorados muy abiertos. La mano que aferraba su muñeca, como si se aferrara a la vida, era la de Roy, a quien creía inconsciente. El hombre lo miraba con un patente terror de perderlo, incorporado a medias de la cama. El suero goteaba en el suelo, y la máscara de oxígeno reposaba en el regazo del mayor.

_¡No puede ser! ¡Me ha timado! El sujeto estaba escuchando todo haciéndose el dormido. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? No podré soportar el que se burle de mí, el que me bote o el que siga con este cruel juego. Yo no me podré negar, y entonces…_

-¡Suéltame!-gritó el mayor de los Elric con una furia alimentada por el miedo y la vergüenza. Roy aferró aún más fuerte la muñeca del menor-. ¡Te digo que me sueltes!

-No-habló el mayor en un tono seco y decidido.

-¡Por favor…!-suplicó el muchacho de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas. Roy aflojó su presión sobre él, pero sólo un poco.

-Edward…

-Ya no puedo seguir jugando éste juego-susurró el chico intentando frenar el llanto-. Es demasiado para mí. ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo? ¿Por qué no te detuve? ¿Por qué yo? ¡Ya no lo soporto! Si sigo con esto, terminaré destrozado.

-¡Escúchame, Edward!-el tono terminante del mayor impactó al chico de tal manera que no pudo si no evitar mirarlo con los dorados ojos envueltos en llanto.

-Edward-dijo el mayor un poco apaciguado por las lágrimas del joven-, yo nunca he jugado a nada contigo. Si lo hice no fue con la intención de lastimarte, lo hice porque en verdad quería hacerlo. Si no me detuviste… bueno, tú mismo me lo has dicho. Y si preguntas porqué tú, la respuesta es muy sencilla.

-¡Ya no sigas!

_Ya no lo soporto._

-No, es necesario que me escuches-lo volvió a interrumpir Roy-. Fuiste tú porque ningún otro me había hecho sentir lo que tú me haces sentir, fue porque te amo.

_¿Eh? ¿Qué este ya también enloqueció? ¿O es parte del juego? Pero, aún si lo es, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz. Creo que en verdad las personas sólo son felices cuando escuchan lo que quieren escuchar, sea o no verdad. Vivimos en un mundo de falsedades en donde la verdad nos esquiva. Y sin embargo, hay en la mirada de Roy algo que me hace creer que sus palabras son verdad, algo que me hace creer en él._

Edward no podía salir del tremendo shock que había recibido con las palabras de Roy, y se quedó completamente paralizado. Comprendiendo la situación del muchacho, Roy sonrió condescendiente, y se incorporó del todo. Extendió su mano libre para limpiar las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de los dos soles que eran los ojos del ser amado. Él también había recibido un fuerte golpe cuando escuchó a Edward confesársele, pero Roy tenía mayor experiencia, y pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente a tiempo como para atrapar a Ed.

Viendo que el chico aún no salía de su estupor, Roy se puso en pie lo mejor que pudo y rodeó con sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de Ed, para inclinarse y plantarle un tierno beso.

-Te amo, Edward-susurró a su oído.

_En verdad que soy un tonto… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?_

-¿Qué sucede?-Roy lo miró. Ed temblaba.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?-gritó Ed a los cuatro vientos, enojado-. Llevabas una máscara de oxígeno, y según recuerdo, cuando uno está en tu estado, ¡se le entuba!

Roy lo miró por un momento, desconcertado, hasta que de pronto soltó la carcajada.

-¡No le veo lo gracioso!-replicó el joven Elric con la venita de su frente a punto de estallar.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en eso cuando alguien como yo te está diciendo que te ama? ¡Tonto!

-¡Idiota!-le contestó Ed-. Te aprovechas de mi estado emocional. Pero por ello voy a estudiar psicología y…

-Un momento-Roy lo miró a los ojos, perturbado-, ¿en verdad piensas aceptar la beca?

-Si-Ed evitaba mirarlo.

-¿Por qué?-pero Ed no contestó. Roy suspiró-. Bueno, si no hay otro remedio…-Ed lo miró algo triste por la perspectiva de separarse de nuevo-. Si tanto quieres ir a esa escuela, no tengo otra opción que pedir mi traslado.

Ed lo miró.

_¿Traslado? ¿Es que acaso piensa…?_

Roy notó la expresión de Ed y lo reprendió con un severo dedo.

-Si creías que te iba a dejar ir así como así después del trabajo que me costó que me dijeras que me querías, estas muy equivocado.

-Yo-Yo no te dije nunca…

Ed no pudo seguir, estaba rojo como tomate. Roy le colocó la mano en la cabeza, lo abrazó por la cintura con la otra y lo volvió a besar, en un beso correspondido por el menor.

_Supongo que la gente puede vivir de mentiras, pero eso no quiere decir que no existan tampoco las verdades. Las verdades existen, sólo que en menor cantidad que las mentiras, y es por ello que aquel que encuentra una verdad es una persona verdaderamente afortunada. Si es así, ahora yo soy la persona más afortunada de toda la existencia._

-Te amo, Roy-murmuró Ed.

Roy lo miró con una expresión de "no-me-lo-puedo-creer", para luego tomar con mayor fuerza al muchacho y aventarlo en la cama.

-Demuéstralo-dijo por último.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, cabeza hueca? ¡ESTO NO ES UN HOTEEEEEEEEL!

* * *

_Han pasado dos meses desde que todo acabó, y un mes desde que estoy estudiando de nuevo. Es una sensación extraña. Ya me había acostumbrado a trabajar. No puedo decir que me vaya mal, al contrario, me va muy bien en esa escuela. Y lo más importante, es que quiero seguir en ella._

_Ahora estoy en la cama despertando al nuevo día. Aún es muy temprano, pero ya no tengo sueño. Roy está conmigo. No saben lo desconcertante que es tenerlo siempre a mi lado, y sin embargo no creo que pudiera soportar mucho sin su odiosa presencia. A veces me desquicia. Y sin embargo no deja ni un solo momento de demostrarme lo que siente por mí._

_Que desconcertante._

_En cuanto a Al y su pandilla, lograron volver sin contratiempos al extranjero y siguieron disfrutando de su beca, claro que les ha de haber costado mucho recuperarse en sus estudios. A veces creo que los extraño. En realidad me cayeron bien después de lo que hicieron por Al y por mí. Si, aunque no lo crean, también hablo de ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué demonios está estudiando Al? Jamás se lo pregunté. No sé qué especialidad ha elegido para luego seguir con una carrera. ¡Va! Ya habrá tiempo para preguntarle. Siempre hay tiempo. Y otra cosa. Sigo debiéndole una sudadera a Al._

_Suspiro. La mañana está tranquila y hay promesa de que será un buen día. No muy cálido pero tampoco frío. Y me pongo a repasar todo lo que debo hacer durante el día. Estar con Roy es de cajón, así que esa es otra cuestión. Hablo de mis deberes. Y pensando en ello, Roy siempre me molesta preguntándome porqué decidí estudiar psicología._

_Eso es fácil de explicar. Después de todo lo que pasamos, me sorprende que no lo comprenda solo. Yo solo quiero aprender a comprender._

_Cuando era más pequeño y vivía con Al y mamá en una casita del campo, Al y yo jugábamos a que éramos famosos exploradores que iban desde la selva virgen (una arboleda cercana a casa) hasta lo más inaudito del Amazonas (el río que discurría a un lado del poblado más cercano, en el cual siempre nos "caíamos"). Decíamos que íbamos a ser exploradores cuando fuésemos mayores._

_Pues bien. Ahora sé que el Amazonas, una selva virgen, e incluso lo más recóndito de Egipto no son los únicos mundos que hay por explorar. Existen mundos mucho más impresionantes y extraños más cerca de nosotros y que pasamos siempre por alto. Las mentes de los demás._

_Dicen que "cada mente es un mundo", y creo que no hay nada mejor para describirlo. Quiero convertirme en explorador de esos mundos, complejos y simples, para comprender a aquellos atormentados como lo fue Charles Mustang. En ese sentido, creo que he cumplido mi sueño de niño._

_Me incorporo un poco en la cama y saco del cajón de la mesa de noche el único objeto que sobrevivió a la explosión del edificio de la antigua zona industrial, y lo miro con detenimiento. Es el collar que una vez "La Muerte Lenta" me puso a modo de cadena. Y ciertamente seguirá siendo una cadena por el resto de mi vida. No quiero olvidar todo lo que sucedió ni todo lo que aprendí. Este dije con cadena rota es el símbolo de que todo pasó en realidad y de que no fue un mal sueño._

_¡Diablos! Roy se está despertando y aún es muy temprano. Si me encuentra despierto y se da cuenta de la hora, querrá una continuación de lo de ayer en la noche. Y hoy tengo examen. No quiero llegar cansado ni pensando en las cosas que Roy me piensa hacer y decir. Tengo que inventarme una excusa y rápido._

-¡Qué raro que estés despierto!-Roy hablaba con una voz soñolienta mientras se estiraba. Ed lo miró feo.

-No es tan raro...-comenzó a replicar, pero Roy lo interrumpió al tiempo que se incorporaba también.

-¿Qué no? Si para despertarse se necesitan cañonazos-rió el otro más despierto. Ed infló los mofletes.

-Pues prefiero los cañonazos a tus "métodos"-murmuró el chico.

_¡Y ahí lo tienen, señoras y señores! Roy en su fase fastidiosa._

-¿No te gustan?-preguntó el mayor con tono sugestivo rodeando a Ed por la cintura.

-¿Crees que si me gustaran te diría lo que te he dicho?-replicó Ed, picado.

-Mmmm-reflexionó Roy-. ¡Y yo que creí que te hacías el dormido a propósito!-y soltó una carcajada.

Ed se ruborizó notoriamente.

-¡¿Cómo haría yo eso?-gruñó.

_Roy tiene cosas buenas y malas. ¡Pero ahora no recuerdo las buenas!_

-Aún es temprano para que tanto tú como yo debamos levantarnos-sugirió Roy tras mirar el reloj. Ed lo miró sin saber qué hacer.

-Tengo examen-dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

Ed guardó el dije de plata de donde lo había sacado. Roy lo miró sin decir nada. Ya no le importaba todo lo que Charles le había hecho. De hecho incluso ya podía decir de nuevo su nombre. Y es que le agradecía un único hecho: Le atribuía el mérito de que ahora Ed se encontrara a su lado.

Ed se estiró y apartó las sábanas. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Pero cuando se iba a levantar por completo, unas manos lo aferraron por la cintura.

_¡Y ahí va!_

Roy le besó tiernamente en la mejilla y Ed sintió un escalofrío de placer, pero la otra mitad de su mente le decía que debía apartarse lo más rápido y lejos que pudiera o sería demasiado tarde para evitar lo que el mayor ahora le estaba narrando en susurros directo a su oído.

Pero de lo apabullado que estaba por las descripciones que Roy le hacía con tanto detalle, Ed no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y Roy logró arrojarlo de nuevo a la cama.

* * *

_Como era de esperarse, Roy no paró hasta que el despertador estuvo como quince minutos sonando y terminó por desquiciarle. Tuve tiempo para escabullirme y meterme a bañar._

_Al salir veo a Roy leyendo mis apuntes, aún en la cama._

-Eso es mío-se limitó a decir Ed mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

-Ya lo sé. Por eso lo tomé-respondió Roy en su tonito altivo que hacía que Ed se impacientara.

-¿Y al menos entiendes algo?-le preguntó Ed con intenciones maliciosas.

-Puedo leerlo-admitió Roy-, pero que entienda lo que quiere decir, no entiendo ni papa.

-(Lo supuse) Y entonces, ¿por qué lo tomaste?

-Porque es tuyo.

_Me doy por vencido. Razonar con él es como hablarle a una piedra. Termino de vestirme y le quito mi cuaderno a Roy lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que me atrape de nuevo. Si, es un viejo truco._

_Estoy por salir de la habitación, pero antes quiero hacerlo rabiar un poquito. A Roy no le gustan mucho las cosas dulces, pero a mí me fascinan._

-Hoy hay _waffles_ para el desayuno. Así que apresúrate. Fríos ya no saben tan bien.

Roy frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

-Creí que los habías sacado de la despensa.

-¿Por qué haría eso?-replicó Ed, divertido, pero con un tono de inocente desconcierto.

-Porque te lo dije yo.

_¡Ah! Y es que se me ha olvidado decirles la regla número uno de esta casa. Como dije antes, yo cocino, pero Roy pone el dinero. Y la regla número uno es:_

"_En esta casa manda Roy…_

-¿En serio? Bueno, pues se me olvidó-Ed se encogió de hombros-. ¿Cuántos _waffles_ vas a querer? Hay muchas cosas dulces con qué acompañarlos-. Ed se marchó de la habitación sin esperar a la réplica del mayor con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

…_pero se hace lo Edward dice"_

-No sé cómo se las ingenia para salirse siempre con la suya-murmuró Roy en su soledad, esbozando una sonrisa divertida. Suspiró. Ése día tendría que desayunar _waffles_. Su sonrisa se ensanchó-. Haz lo que quieras, pequeño Ed. Luego tendrás que pagármelas todas.

Y entonces se alistó para darse una ducha y unirse a Ed en el desayuno.

* * *

_Y así es mi vida desde hace ya dos meses. Si creen que no durará, pues creo que están muy equivocados. Pero en fín, ¿quién en verdad puede decirlo? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Si, lo sé. Roy puede ser exasperante, y yo algo caprichoso, pero creo que es lo divertido del asunto._

_En conclusión: estar con Roy no es tan malo, después de todo. Hay momentos en que me agrada y es sumamente atento, días en los que cada momento que paso con él son tesoros guardados en mi memoria y en los que desearía que el mundo se detuviera; aunque en la mayoría me gustaría postrarlo en cama otra vez de una golpiza._

_

* * *

_

Tachán! Aquí está el último episodio de este, mi primer fic. 

Espero que les haya gustado en este nuevo estilo, pues también puse muchas cosas a consideración e imaginación de los lectores. Espero que me disculpen si esperaban algo más específico, pero es que yo no soy nada buena escribiendo ni describiendo. Además, creo que es más divertido que ustedes se imaginen TODAS las situaciones O/O.

Espero que el fic en general les haya agradado, y que pronto pueda tener una idea para otro. Bueno, ideas tengo, pero necesito los personajes y el anime adecuados para desarrollarla. Si ustedes tienen alguna sugerencia que pueda desconocer, adelante! Aún no encuentro los personajes adecuados para las ideas que tengo en la cabeza.

Jeje. Dejen Reviews! Porfa! Es el último capítulo y espero sus sinceros comentarios.

Espero que nos encontremos pronto.

Bye bye.


End file.
